Enough For Now
by baby-rose15
Summary: Collection of one shots. All surrounding the Booth and Bones relationship. Chapter 50 "Where the Story Ends... Or Has it Just Begun." Is new and the final chapter for this collection of one shots so you should read.
1. I Don't want to think about it

**This is set some where in the undetermined future, surrounding a pregnancy. I don't own Bones.**

* * *

I Don't Need to Think About It

"I'm not asking you right now, but will you think about someday, maybe marrying me? I mean after the baby is born… Look, um, just think about it, please." He walked towards the door, "I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

He left as quickly as possible striding across the office into the lab and for the doors. I meanwhile heaved myself out of my desk chair. This pregnancy had really slowed me down. I waddled to the doorway hand on my stomach. He was almost at the door out of the lab. There was no way I would catch him, well the entire lab would know anyway. "Booth!" I yelled.

He stopped, turned, and looked at me. He had a slightly panicked look on his face and his whole body was tensed to run. "Bones" he answered weakly.

"What if I don't want to think about it?" I started waddling towards him, the whole lab watching.

His face fell, "Oh well I guess that's fine. Um. Ok, well I should go, I'll see you later."

I groaned, "Booth, don't leave" he just looked at me like this was the most painful thing I'd ever done to him. "I didn't say that right," now he looked puzzled. "I don't need to think about it, I already know my answer."

"Bones I get it I figured no would be your answer, I get it. You don't believe in marriage, its fine, really." He was fighting the need to run and I could tell.

Now however I was angry. My emotions were all over the map with this pregnancy. "Booth! Don't assume you know my answer when you haven't even asked!" I spat, stopping halfway to him.

Silence echoed in the lab, everyone waiting for what would happen next. He just stood there in shock before he strode across the room. He stopped right in front of me, and knelt, pulling out a ring box from inside his coat. He opened it so I could see the ring inside. "Temperance Brennan, _Bones_, will you marry me?" He looked up at me pleading for an answer.

I released a breath, "Yes, of course I'll marry you Seeley."

The lab burst into applause. He slid the ring on to my left ring finger and stood. "Thank god" tumbled out and he crushed his lips to mine.

When we broke, I look up him and said, "I didn't want to think about it because I didn't need to think about it."

He chuckled, "I got that Bones, you just scared me I was afraid that brain of yours was in hyper drive."

"Nope, all heart on this one" I kissed him again and felt his hands move down to my expanding stomach.

He broke off the kiss and knelt down so that he was level with it and said to my stomach. "You hear that baby, your mommy said she'd marry me, I thought that would never happen." He kissed my stomach and I laughed, pulling him upright.

"What can I say I'm full of surprises, besides aren't you the one that said everything happens eventually."

"I did say that, I still didn't see you saying yes to marrying me without any convincing."

"Booth you've been convincing me for five years now, you just never asked."

"Oh so you would have said yes if I'd asked you anytime before this?"

"Well no, I would have said no until last week when I realized that I want to marry you."

"So before that I would have gotten a no."

"Probably, that or your own line: _everything happens eventually_."

"I get it." He responded. And kissed me again.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile, but then again so does knowing that your reading it so do what ever makes you happy.**


	2. Is there only one bed?

**Here is a little scene that I thought was missing from trouble in the panhandle, they never did address the one bed situation. The title is what Cam asked the pair when they were on the web cam in the trailer, I'm sure you all notice that they didn't answer.**

**I do not own anything besides my romantically inclined imagination everything else is Heart Hanson and Fox's**

* * *

Is There Only One Bed?

She was curled up against my side, our legs tangled, her head pillowed on my chest and her arm reaching across me to rest on the far side. I had my arm around her waist, hand resting on her back where her t-shirt had ridden up.

I inhaled deeply I did not want to move, this was something I could get use to. Waking up to her, that lovely scent that is uniquely her. I closed my eyes willing it to go on as long as possible.

I felt her stirring, her breathing pattern becoming shallower. I rubbed her back soothingly hoping it would lull her back to sleep. It seemed to be working until she sighed and opened her eyes, looking up at me.

"Morning" I whispered trying to pro-long the moment.

"Morning" she smiled and didn't move. For a minute, we just looked at each other. "We should get up," she mumbled

"We don't have too. We don't have to be in Dallas until tonight. Go back to sleep." At least just don't move yet my mind begged.

"It's not rational to stay in bed. What if one of the circus people comes looking for us?" she questioned.

"Why are you always so rational? Don't answer that." I smiled as the answer died on her lips. "Besides no one's going to come looking they're already gone."

"Really?" she asked incredulously, I just nodded. "It's still not rational to stay in bed." Something in her tone made me think that there was a but.

"But…?" I questioned and continued drawing circles on her back.

She sighed and laid her head back down on my chest, and began to smooth my t-shirt. "As irrational as it is I'm comfortable here, don't want to move and I could probably sleep longer."

I yawned, "So why don't you?"

"Because it's irrational." She put her hand on my chest and used it to push herself upright. Her hair came to frame her face the sun behind her bringing out the red in it. Her face was glowing with that fresh from sleep look; her skin was glowing, despite the awful bruising on her eye. She looked gorgeous.

"Hey" I groaned, "where are you going?"

She made to open her mount and tell me that it was irrational again but I cut her off, by pulling her back down. "Go back to sleep. We rarely get enough sleep when we're on a case; it's only rational that we take advantage of it when we can." Using her own logic against her.

I thought she was going to get up again, but instead she nuzzled her face into my chest and released a deep breath, "Ok"

I smiled and resumed moving my fingers in circles on her back. Her breathing eased and she seemed to be falling asleep again. I let myself drift off, when I heard, "it's illogical that I can sleep cuddling with you and no one else."

I sighed, "No it's not," when she didn't respond I assumed that she was asleep. "It's where you belong."

I woke the next time to find her in the kitchen of the motor home, making coffee. She was wearing that ridiculous costume again, her eye looked worse.

"Morning" She smiled. I climbed out of bed and moved over the the door.

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'll bring these out in a minute. Go outside and get some fresh air."

I stumbled out the door and looked at the empty lot. She came out and handed me the coffee mug with flowers on it. "Where do you think they are?"

I switched the mugs, "over the horizon." A crumpled piece of paper hit my feet. I bent down and picked it up. Smoothing it out I read, " 'Boris and Natasha and their knives of death' we did it Bones we joined the circus."

She smiled at me, and then we looked out at the horizon.

* * *


	3. Someone to come home to

**Ok so i wrote this before the most recent batch of episodes, but i feel like it actually comes off of them quite well, so I guess this is the not so distant future, although it does discount the baby scenario. I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own bones**

* * *

Someone to come home to

She stood by the window. Her arms wrapped around herself, holding on. That's how I found her. She was looking out on the streets of D.C. not really seeing anything. Something must have really gotten to her, it wasn't often I found her doing nothing.

I just stood and watched her for a minute. The last case we'd had was really rough on her, the child had been a foster kid, and those always hit her hard. But we'd solved the case and everyone had packed up to go home. Angela and Hodgins, back together again. Sweets went off with Daisy, Cam to her new boyfriend. And I had left to go to Parker's little league game, I'd offered to take her along but she said she was fine and was going to do some paper work.

Something was nagging me at the game though and so once I'd dropped Parker off at his mom's I'd gone back to the Jeffersonian, sure that she was probably just working on her book or identifying someone from limbo. But she wasn't in her office. I'd searched the entire forensics' lab looking, before I checked limbo, she wasn't there either. Now I was worried. Her car was still in the parking garage and her coat and purse in her office she had to be around somewhere.

It was then I'd gone up to the break area suspended above the lab, maybe she was getting some coffee and had simply fallen asleep, on the couch. It was there I found her looking out of one of the only windows in the place. She looked her usual stunning self, except her posture was different. She looked like she was trying to hide from the world, something that she hadn't done since I'd know her.

It was then that I caught a glimpse of her face in the reflection of the glass. There were tears running down her cheeks. I was going to say something, interrupt her thoughts until I saw the tears. Then I couldn't think of anything to do besides walk over to her. I came to stand next to her. "Hey Bones," I said quietly putting a hand on her shoulder.

She leaned her head on my hand and sighed. I waited for her to talk, I didn't want to press, she'd tell me, she always did. She straightened brushed away the tears and turned to face me. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this Booth." She was still holding herself not really meeting my eyes.

I moved my head down to look in her eyes, "Hey, Bones what's wrong. Tell me." I implored, using my finger to lift her chin and force her to look at me.

"Booth, really it's nothing." She tried to squirm away.

"Temperance… I have seen you cry maybe three times in our partnership, and it's rarely nothing." She was giving up I could tell. She walked over to the couch, sat down, and laid her head back, closing her eyes. "You're going to think it's ridiculous."

"Bones you tell me lots of things that are ridiculous, some I understand, some I don't. But I don't remember any of them making you cry before." I flashed her a smile.

"I feel like such a girl, but I was just regretting that I have no one to go home to." She shook her head. "I know it's stupid, but I can't help feeling like I'm missing something not having a connection to anyone."

She has to know that we have a connection. "It's not stupid to worry about that. Everyone wants someone to come home to." I assured her. "What brought this on your normally so self assured, I thought you didn't need anyone."

She looked at me, "Well I realized that everyone has someone, Angela and Hodgins, Sweets and Daisy, Cam, and her new boyfriend, you even have Parker to go home to. While I have nothing. No one cares how late, I stay, or what I'm working on outside of here. There is no one who considers if I eat when I'm not at work or how I'm sleeping."

"Bones, you're being silly now. I care about all those things." I really do. I sat down on the couch next to her and put my arm around her. To my surprise, she leaned into me settling her head on my shoulder. "Besides that wouldn't cause you to cry I don't think." I wasn't sure about that.

"Booth I know that you care about all those things that's why I was crying. I've nearly lost you twice in the last year. First, you were shot; dying under my own hands, there was blood everywhere. Then the Gravedigger took you… I didn't think that I'd find you." She sobbed into my shirt.

I hugged her tighter. "Bones… Bones, I'm still right here, caring how you're sleeping and if you're eating. And I still wish you'd let me read your books before they're published. Then I'd know what you did when you weren't looking at bones or with me."

She laughed at that. She stopped crying a few minutes later, she didn't move. "Booth, I don't think I'd survive if you left me again. I need you, as difficult as that is for me to admit. Don't die on me."

Wow, she was really hurting. "Bones, I'm not going anywhere. You have to make me the same promise though. Don't die on me I need you too."

A watery chuckle escaped, "I promise I'll try and avoid dying to the best of my abilities." We sat for a while, her breathing started to even out. "Booth, there's something else." She said quietly.

"And what's that?" I was content to sit here holding her to my chest for as long as she would let me.

"I know that I've made plenty of arguments against this time and time again. I really don't believe this but after much observation of my own actions I have deduced…" she trailed off.

"Bones what is it. You're killing me here."

"I… ok don't take this the wrong way and remember that I'm really good at compartmentalizing when necessary so…" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Bones, just tell me, once it's out in the open we can decide whether it need compartmentalizing." I removed my hand from her mouth.

She looked at me for a moment speechless. "I love you," She finally blurt.

I hadn't seen that coming, "Like in a friend way or a romantic way?" I finally managed to say.

"Booth its fine don't worry about it I can compartmentalize, just forget I ever said anything." She said quickly trying to disengage from my arms. She eventually stood up and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Temperance, you didn't answer the question." There was no way I was letting her get away from this.

She stopped where she was and looked back at me. I stood and took a couple of steps towards her. The silence was growing heavy. Finally, her eyes met mine. "Romantic" she said her voice barely above a whisper.

I walked towards her more quickly. Stopping mere inches from her, I put my hands on her arms, "Well that's good, because now I can do this." I lowered my head to hers and brushed my lips across hers. "I love you too."

A stunned look crossed her face. "Booth, I… I…"

"What, you didn't think that the feeling was mutual, or you don't know what to do now because I have news for you I've loved you for years and if you're looking for something to do now would a great time to kiss me.

She smiled my favorite smile and wrapped her arms around my neck, one working into my hair as the other ran fingers under the collar of my shirt. I pulled her up against me arms around her waist. And we kissed; I tried to show her how much I loved her, what she meant to me in that kiss. I was sure she was doing the same thing.

We broke apart. "Come on Bones, you can come home to me." I laced my fingers through hers and started pulling her towards the stairs. From behind me I heard, "I'd be glad too, everyday."

I stopped and looked at her, "then you will."

_-The End-_

* * *


	4. Devastatingly Charming

**I rewatched _Double Death of the Dearly Departed_ last night and this came to me. And like usual I don't own Bones.**

Devastatingly Charming

"Ange, why can't Booth be devastatingly charming with me around?" He'd shooed me away at the funeral telling me that I couldn't question Cleopatra with him because he couldn't be _devastatingly charming_. It was bothering me that he had done that and I couldn't very well ask him for clarification, so I was asking Angela.

"Sweetie what are you talking about?" She said coming round to sit on the couch in her office with me.

I guess I would have to explain, "Well at the funeral, we were going to question the women with the Cleopatra hair cut and he told me to get lost because he couldn't be devastatingly charming with me around. I was just wondering why he can be charming with me around."

She laughed, here I was utterly confused about Booth's behavior, and she was laughing at me, "Ange!"

She stifled her laughter. "Oh sweetie, your presence has nothing to do with the man's ability to be devastatingly charming towards you, however if he's trying to use his charm on someone else you definitely hamper his abilities."

I scoffed, "Booth is never devastatingly charming with me, that's ridiculous."

She sighed, "You really don't see it do you? You used to you know, when you first started working together."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Why was this so confusing? "When we first started working together he was only trying to get me to cooperate and help him out why would that require charm?"

"Because Booth is so good at it. Look sweetie, that man is devastatingly charming to you every moment he gets." I started to object, but she put a hand to stop me, "Don't protest, we all watch, every girl in this lab, myself included wish we would once get that smile that he has when he's trying to get you to do something. That smile that's just for you."

"Angela, Booth doesn't have a smile just for me." This had to be another ploy of hers to get us to realize our true feelings for each other, as she would say. Ones that I had but was fairly certain Booth didn't, I wouldn't classify it as the unknown love, but I knew it hurt me when he was hurting.

"Suit yourself sweetie, if denials what you want." Cam walked into the Angela's office at that point.

"Who's denying what?" she questioned.

"Brennan here is denying that Booth has a smile just for her, and that he's always being devastatingly charming when it comes to her." Angela answered. I didn't want Cam's input on this, sure, we were friends now but she'd dated Booth, wouldn't this be awkward. Although if she was willing to help then she probably had excellent insight.

Cam laughed, "Dr. Brennan you're kidding, surely you know that Booth has a smile just for you. I've never seen that smile for myself or anyone else and I've know the man for 15 years now. He definitely has a smile just for you."

So apparently, I have a smile all to myself. I looked at Cam, "Does he really use his charm on me?"

Cam answered struggling to keep a straight face, "Every minute of every day. Even when he's mad at you, or you're fighting, he's always charming you. It's adorable to watch. You really didn't know?" She finished incredulously.

I shook my head, "I'll concede the point that still doesn't explain why he can't be devastatingly charming to others with me around?"

"Oh yes it does" Cam answered quickly, "He only every uses his charm to get something he wants, and well he really only uses it on you normally."

"Besides sweetie, when he uses it on someone else when you're around, you tend to get sad and then go all sciency on him, which of course ruins the moment he's trying to create. And he hates to see you hurting," Angela interjected.

"And no one is going to respond to the charm of a man when the women it's normally reserved for is standing right next to him." Cam finished.

"This is ridiculous we're not in a relationship there's no reason that anyone shouldn't respond to Booth's _charm_ myself included, and because I clearly don't he must not use that charm on me_."_ I answered, and started out to the office.

I stopped when Cam said, "All we're saying Brennan is that to most people it looks like flirting with a married man while his wife is on his arm."

Angela could tell I was still skeptical, "Bren just ask him this yourself." I looked back and forth between them before leaving. I stalked out of the office only to run into the man in question.

"Hey Bones, watch where you're going." He paused, "What's wrong? You look pissed" He smiled at me, that smile that they'd just told me about and I could feel my resolve cracking.

"It's nothing," he just looked at me "really I just have to process some information." I smiled that smile I save for him, for when I want him to do things for me.

"Well how about you go grab your coat and you can process over some lunch." Another smile.

I cracked. "Sure let me go get my things."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute I just have to ask Cam a question." I nodded and headed toward my office, I heard him go in the other direction to Angela's office and ask, "What were you girls talking about?"

I stopped and listen to the answer, "Oh nothing G-man just about the smile you save for her." I heard Angela and Cam start laughing and I went into my office.

Seconds later he was at the door, "Ready?" he looked confused and hurt; I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. We were walking out the doors when it hit me. "Booth," I looked up at his face still lined with worry, "I really like that smile." I didn't have to ask I knew that they were right.

And there it was blossoming on his face, "Good, let's go get some pie" he put his hand on the small of my back and guided me from the lab.

* * *

**Did you like it? I have another idea from this episode that I'll work on later. I'll also be finishing _Where the story Ends_ up in the next couple days. **

**Babyrose**

* * *


	5. Practicing

**Apparently I'm on a one shot roll today. This has snipets from _The Double Death of the Dearly Departed, Wannabe in the Weeds, _and_ Pain in the Heart._ Enjoy. **

**I still don't own bones funny how that never changes.**

Practicing

She stood her chestnut hair I love so much whipping around in the wind, a single tear escaping from the clear blue green eyes. The sun was shining on the cemetery but she was standing under the shade of a large tree. "I'm here." She said quietly to the space in front of her.

"Last week you asked me to talk to you when you died. You made me promise." Another tear escaped, "So I guess I'm practicing."

She took a deep breath, "I think maybe if I say this here I might be able to tell you in person." She stood quietly tears running down her cheeks.

"A year ago, you were shot. You took a bullet for me." A sob escaped, "they told me you died saving my life."

Inhaling she continued, "Do you have any idea how much that hurt. My heart it… it, it felt like it had been ripped from my chest. I didn't actually function Booth. You have wormed your way in so far when I thought you were dead part of me died."

I felt tears on my cheeks as I watched her. Another sob rocked her body, "Booth, it hurt so badly. And then you were alive, and I couldn't tell you what I'd learned from your fake death, for fear I'd lose you again."

I started walking towards her I couldn't just watch anymore. She started talking again, "So I'm here at your almost grave, practicing." I stopped feet behind her, she didn't hear me. "Booth I can't lose you again not without telling you, but I have to practice it first."

I couldn't tell if she was talking to me, she continued so I assumed she still didn't know I was there.

She took yet another breath. "Booth I love you" the words tumbled from her mouth I wasn't sure she'd said it. She did it again this time clearer and louder. "I love you" she said it four times in a row growing more confident with each declaration, trying to be more comfortable with it.

She stopped and now it was my turn to take a deep breath. I cleared my throat, she froze. "Bones I love you."

She didn't move, she just staid frozen facing away from me. After what seemed like a century she questioned, "Booth?"

I released the breath I hadn't known I was holding, "Yeah Bones."

She turned and launched herself at me hugging me fiercely, I hugged her back. We stood like that for a while, before she stepped back leaving her hands on my shoulders. "Booth, I love you she whispered."

I pulled her back to me. "I heard that, practicing helped." She settled her head on my chest under my head. "I love you too." I added.

"I heard that too." She smiled.

* * *

* * *


	6. End in the Beginning

**This is from the season finale just like most of the other stuff that has been posted recently. It's my theory on the title of the show, I think it almost means more than everything else in the show, besides the end of Brennan's story. SPOILERS FOR _END IN THE BEGINNING_. I don't own Bones sadly. Enjoy.**

She knows now that this is the end. The end of not knowing what love is the end of just being partners, the end of pretending.

She knows it's an end because her heart has stopped working. Because while love is a chemical reaction she realizes that it has been flooding her system for years now.

It is the end of walking in a separate direction when she only wants to be next to him. It is the end of ignoring her attraction to him, her reliance on him, to ignoring how far he as wormed his way into her life and her heart.

It's a burden that has allowed her to spread her wings and fly. She told him the story of them in a different reality while she waited for him to wake.

It was at the end of the story that she realized she was ready for the beginning.

When he woke up and asked her who she was, she panicked. But her heart was ok because while it was an end, it was time for a beginning.

She took his hand, "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, you call me Bones."

He blinks back confused, "I'm sorry, I don't remember."

She smiles reassuringly, "You will," and to herself she thinks he has to this is the end in our beginning.

* * *

* * *


	7. Minutes

**So I thought i'd come to accept the season finale, but the Bones marathon on TNT today prompted this. So here is another _End in the Beginning_ one shot. It's fluffy just so you're aware. I still don't own Bones.**

* * *

Minutes

It has been 6 month 4 days 17 hours and 27 minutes since he woke up in the hospital and didn't remember the woman next to him.

It has been 6 months 4 days 17 hours and 2 minutes since he found out that he didn't remember any of his friends.

It has been 6 months 4 days 15 hours and 43 minutes since he was told that he had missed most of his sons life.

It has been 6 months 4 days 14 hours and 50 minutes since he started counting everything down to the minute.

It has been 5 months 29 days 6 hours and 15 minutes since he had come to grips with the fact that he may never remember the missing six years.

It has been 4 months 18 days 9 hours and 52 minutes since he went back to work in the homicide division of the FBI.

It has been 4 months 17 days 6 hours and 30 minutes since he was reassigned to work with his old team at the Jeffersonian, the team he didn't remember.

It has been 4 months 17 days 6 hours and 24 minutes since he'd heard her voice dictating an intern to go into the field with him.

It has been 4 months 17 days 6 hours and 22 minutes since he'd argued with her and she'd told him that she went out in the field because of the man she'd know and had know her, not because it was necessary.

It has been 4 months 17 days 7 hours and 2 minutes since he gave up that she might never believe that he could be the person that he was before.

It has been 3 months 30 days 2 hours and 39 minutes since he remembered his son.

It has been 3 months 22 days 5 hours and 18 minutes since he remembered all of the squints but her.

It has been 2 months 6 days 15 hours and 51 minutes since he remembered everything in his life but her and their cases.

It has been 1 month 27 days 22 hours and 7 minutes since he caught a whiff of chocolate and brown sugar and realized that it was her scent.

It has been 1 month 14 days 7 hours and 43 minutes since he remembered all of their cases.

It has been 1 month 2 days 19 hours and 34 minutes since he remembered that he called her Bones.

It has been 29 days 7 hours and 50 minutes since he decided not to tell her that he remembers until he knew why she was so upset.

It has been 15 days 9 hours and 4 minutes since he remembered that he loves her.

It has been 10 days 13 hours and 26 minutes since he remembered she asked for his sperm to have a baby.

It has been 10 days 13 hours and 28 minutes since he remembered he told her to use his sperm if he didn't make it through the surgery.

It has been 1 hour and 14 minutes since he realized that she loved him back and that's why she was so opposed to working with him when he didn't remember her.

It has been 1 hour since he stood in her empty office wondering where she'd gone.

It has been 59 minutes since Angela found him and realized he remembered.

It has been 58 minutes since Angela told him she was leaving for Rwanda in 1 hour and 18 minutes.

It has been 44 minutes since he left the florist with daisies and daffodils.

It has been 10 minutes since he flashed is badge at the security of the international terminal of Washington Dulles.

It has been 4 minutes since he learned her gate.

It has been 2 minutes since he saw her packing up things to board the plane.

It has been 1 minute and 30 seconds since he yelled "Bones" and she had looked at him in shock.

It has been 1 minute since she'd walked over to him with a look of shock on ther face and he'd handed her the flowers.

It has been 30 seconds since she asked, "Booth you remember?" breathlessly.

It has been 25 seconds since he nodded and said, "I love you."

It has been 20 seconds since she reeled in shock.

It has been 5 seconds since she looked at him and said, "I love you too."

It has been 1 second since he kissed her and stopped counting the minutes.

* * *


	8. Five Little Letters

**Another _End in the Beginning_ one shot, they don't stop coming for**** some reason. Any way this is while Booth in a coma. It's Brennan's thoughts while she waits for Booth to wake up and she's not writing her story. It's more fluff that's actually all i'm capable of writing just so you know. Also I still don't own Bones, clearly.**

* * *

Five Little Letters

_Bones._ Its one word and five little letters.

I hated it when he first started calling me it. It was the first case we ever worked on together, before we were partners. I was just the scientist that he was sent to consult with, and then he didn't even believe me when I told him the victim's sex and age, and the murder weapon from the x-rays. He called me it to annoy me I think, he told me it was because I worked with bones, that I was good with bones. I told him to call me Dr. Brennan, or Brennan even Temperance would have been fine, just not Bones. He didn't stop. That was an awful case we fought the entire time.

When we became partners on Cleo Eller's case, he still called me Bones. It was annoying. For a while, I insisted that he not call me it, but he never stopped. Eventually I gave up on telling him not to call me it. I decided it must have gone from a way to annoy me to a sign of respect from him.

It wasn't until he burst into the medical examination room in New Orleans calling me Bones and demanding to know if I was ok, even though I'd told him not to come, that I realized that it had become a term of endearment. It was when he told me why he's nice to me, that it I was positive it was a term of endearment. I decide then that I really should be nicer to him.

I came to accept it as his name for me, only his name for me. He uses it when he's angry with me, confused, trying to get my attention and a myriad of other things. Only he uses it. I hear it and know that he is coming, I can judge from his tone what he wants. He uses my first name so rarely and only when circumstances were bad, that I've come to loathe hearing him use it. I don't even want him to call me Brennan. _Bones_ that is his name for me and it is all I want to hear him call me.

It became part of my identity somewhere along the way. It defined the way I thought of myself. It worked in my profession of working with bones giving people identities and solving crimes with him. It described me perfectly, but only he can call me it.

When I finally accepted it as his name for me, I would separate it out into two identities. Bones, the crime fighting super scientist that he thought I was. And Brennan, top of my field in of forensic anthropology, and bestselling author. After I had been working with him for several years and he'd become not just my partner but also my best friend that the two identities merged. I realize that I'm not a crime fighting super scientist but I am a crime fighting forensic anthropologist.

Sweets tried to call me it once; he was hoping it would form a connection between us. What Sweets doesn't understand is that he's a nice kid, his intelligence is severely misdirected with psychology, but he's not him. I am more than happy to be friends with Sweets and make a connection but my connection with him didn't happen because of a nickname, the nickname is just a small part of it. You'd think Sweets would have figured that much out in therapy by now.

It's been over 4 years since that first case, over 4 years since he called me Bones for the first time. It's barely been 4 years since I gave up trying to convince him to call me Brennan. It's been 3 years since I realized that it was a term of endearment. It's been a little over two years since it became part of me, since it came to define me. Moreover, it's been 4 days since I've heard it.

Four long and painful days, and now I would give anything for him to call me anything, Tempe, Temperance, Dr. Brennan, Brennan, Bren. Even though what I really wanted to hear is Bones.

I know that it's only one word, five little letters, and it's irrational to want to hear them so bad. Nevertheless, they're the five little letters that make up the one word that would right everything that seems to have gone horribly wrong in the world.

They're the five little letters that make up the one word that I need to hear. Bones

* * *

**I hope you liked it and thanks for all the reviews on _Minutes_. **

**Babyrose**


	9. Time Stopped

**Alright so i re-read _Minutes_ and had an idea for a companion piece from Brennan's point of view, I'm not sure how it turned out but here it is. Yes, it is another one shot from _End in the Beginning_, suprise suprise.**

**

* * *

**

Time Stopped

She'd counted the seconds for 4 agonizing days while she waited for him to wake up.

She was at his side when he said the three little words that stopped time.

She had to inform him of the people he called friends.

She told him his son was 8.

She gave up the thought that he might ever remember.

She was unnerved when he walked back into the lab having been reassigned to her team, like nothing had changed.

She'd assigned an intern to go out into the field with him.

She had to notify him that she went into the field because of the man she'd known and had know her. Not because it was necessary.

She then shut herself in her office and cried for the first time since he'd woken up.

She worked non-stop on limbo cases barely consulting on the cases he brought in, hiding in limbo or her office when he came to the lab.

She fought with Angela and ignored the interns.

She barely registered that he seemed to be remembering other things.

She did notice that he came to the lab less and less often.

She still remembered him whenever she did anything.

She was mad at him for not thinking anything of the hallucinations.

She was mad at him for working himself so far into her life and then leaving her without actually leaving.

She was mad at him for making her rely on him.

She was mad at him for teaching her to think with her heart and not her brain.

She was mad at him for convincing her love was real.

She was mad at him for convincing her that it was worth it to love someone.

She was mad at him for making her love him and then not being there but being there.

She couldn't stay mad at him though, it wasn't his fault.

She was mad at herself for missing his symptoms

She was mad at herself for letting him work his way into her life.

She was mad at herself for letting herself rely on him.

She was mad at herself for listening to her heart instead of her brain.

She was mad at herself for wanting to believe love was real.

She was mad at herself for learning that it was worth it to love someone.

She was mad at herself for loving him.

She gave up working in the lab, without the man she'd known it didn't feel right anymore.

She decided to go to Rwanda and identify victims of genocide, in an enviroment so drastically different that she wouldn't ever be reminded of him again.

She pack up her things, turned out the lights, and left for the airport.

She sat in the international terminal of the airport and for the first time in her life she was indifferent towards the trip she was leaving on.

She packed up her things as they started boarding the plane, she didn't care.

She heard it then, "Bones" the one name she hasn't heard in months.

She turned to see the one person she wanted to forget.

She took in the man across the concourse and realized that he remembered.

She walked over shock on her face to be handed her favorite flowers, from the only person she wanted them from.

She asked "Booth you remember?" he nodded and said "I love you"

She reeled in shock. He remembers everything, he remembers her, he loves her.

She then did the only logical thing her brain could come up with and told him the truth, "I love you too."

She felt time start again as his lips crashed down onto hers.

* * *

**Was it any good?**

**Babyrose**


	10. Simple as that

**Here is another one-shot for everyone. Ok the authors note below has what i'm fairly certain are the only spoilers for season five out there so if you don't want to know skip ahead to the story. You may have heard the spoiler, or know more than I do, but i haven't seen anything in the fanfiction world to suggest that this is well known. So I thought I'd let you in on it ,if you want to know.**

*****

*****

**_Spoilers for Season 5, if you don't wont to know please just read the story:  
_Ok so this is based on an interview i read with HH where he apologized for the last 30 seconds of the season finale and says that he wishes he could redo it because he didn't mean to convey that Booth didn't remember, rather he was just confused if she was Bones or Bren. (So those of you that guessed that were right) Anyway he say's that their relationship still changes because Booth thinks the sex was real and now they have to deal with the fact that they both want more. However he also says that we wont get any Booth and Bones sex in reality in season five either.**

*****

*****

**Ok that's possibly the longest authors note I've ever written.**

**I still don't own Bones. It's as simple as that. Enjoy!**

* * *

Simple as that

We were in the car driving to the next interrogation bickering over the concept of the institution of marriage, the divorce rate, how to raise childern; you name it if it applied to relationships we were arguing over it. We had been since I woke up in the hospital confused as to whether she was Bones or Bren.

I had realized almost instantly that my question had hurt her, almost as quickly I realized that it was Bones. The dream had been so real that I had spent days working out what was real and what was part of that dream. Parts of it I was still struggling to separate out.

I had told her about the dream of course, not the intimated details of it but the basics. She had categorically denied every part of it. I believed her that most of it hadn't happened but the sex had felt so real that I wasn't willing to believe that I'd dreamed it. I didn't want it to be a dream I wanted that to be real.

I wanted it to be real that she knew that I loved her.

I think it was my refusal to accept this reality that had led to our almost constant bickering on the status of relationships. We weren't arguing about them in general we were arguing about them because we were trying to come to an agreement on what we could agree on. Because when we did agree on something, we had to go forward.

Right now, she was lecturing me on the scientific facts of love, the chemicals that were associated with it. Facts that I didn't care to hear. She wasn't going to change my beliefs about love in a car ride. "Bones do you really not believe in love? Do you really think that it's only a chemical reaction?"

She stopped in her tracks, her mood seemed to change instantly. She became hestiant, "Booth, love is a chemical reaction…" she paused "but I've come to believe that there is more to it now. You taught me that." She reached out and laid a hand on my arm that was closest to her on the steering wheel.

I released the steering wheel and gripped her hand with mine, "And do you think that you could love someone someday?"

She looked at me, "I think that I may already love someone." She squeezed my hand.

I looked at her, "Bones, you know I love you right?"

She paused for a moment before she smiled, "I know."

Simple as that. She knows.

* * *

**I hope something like this happens in season five.**

**On a slightly different note does anyone else find it amusing that Fox was threatening to not re-new Bones for ages, and then not only do they re-new for one season but two and this summer they are using it as a filler for their empty time slots and playing it on their regular night. Struck me as funny.**

**Babyrose**

* * *


	11. Why this time

**This is set approximately five years in the future. It's ridiculously fluffy just so you know. I still don't own bones.**

* * *

Why this Time

I opened the door to the house closing and locking it behind me. I hung my coat on the rack, slid my shoes off under the bench, and set the bag down. I walked into the living room laying my suit coat on the couch, stopping to removing my tie looking at the pictures and toys scattered around the room.

I quietly went into the kitchen, filled a glass of water, and looked at the latest pictures on the fridge. My favorite was the one I'd taken in the park a week earlier: she, Isabella and Parker were playing in huge pile of leaves. She and Isabella were sitting in the leaves, throwing them in the air, and Parker was dumping them on their heads. Isabella was laughing, and her mother had leaves in her hair, a huge smile on her face and twinkle of joy in her eyes as she watched our little girl play in leaves.

I put the glass in the dishwasher, and notice a bag of brownies sitting open on the counter. I smiled there was only one other time I could remember her ever indulging in a midnight snack of chocolate and that was for several months before Isabella was born. I turned off the lights and walked up the stairs, the walls were lined with pictures of the children, of us, of the entire squint family, and paintings or pictures from her travels.

I stuck my head in Parkers room, the TV was running, but he appeared to have passed out watching a movie I didn't recognized. I turned the TV off, shut the door, and walked across the hall to look in at Isabella. She was on her back sucking on her thumb, her mother's curls fanning out around her head. I brushed her head with a kiss and pulled the blankets back up over her body. I quietly left the room and rounded the corner to see that the light was still on in our room.

I opened the door to find her sitting up in bed reading. It was the perfect sight. I couldn't ask for anything else, everything was right in the world as long as she was in here in our house with me, and our kids. She was wearing one of my t-shirts that seemed to dwarf her small frame and still looked adorable. Her hair was pulled into a knot at the nape of her neck and the glasses she'd finally given up and gotten for reading, were perched on the end of her nose, making her look every bit the genius she was. The _Journal of Anthropology_ was open in her lap.

"Hi" she smiled, and brushed the hair that had escaped behind her ear.

I leaned down and brushed a kiss across her lips, "Hi, what are you still doing awake, it's nearly one?"

"Waiting for you. I couldn't sleep and I felt bad for not having staid to help you with the paper work, but the nanny got sick and Parker needed pickup from football practice, Isabella decided today was a day to throw a tempertanturm while I was on the phone with my editor, trying to get something done on my book." She sighed, "Anyway I decided to stay up for you."

"Its fine the kids come first always. Plus I stayed late to finish it all tonight so that we have all weekend without work." I said unbuttoning my shirt and throwing it into the laundry, quickly followed by the rest of my clothes. I pulled on my pj's and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Four years ago, we'd finally started a relationship, not just a partnership. And three we'd bought this house together and had been living here ever since. Two years ago she found out she was pregnant with Isabella. We had hit rough patches the biggest one being my refusal to take her into the field when she was pregnant, but we were happy.

I stood in the doorway for a moment as I watched her finish reading the article I'd interrupted earlier and then set the magazine on the bedside table, took off her glasses, and shook out her hair, before looking back at me. "Well are you coming to bed or are you going to just stand there and watch me." She patted my side of the bed.

I looked at her for a minute, "Marry me?" I asked as I walked over to the bed.

A look off shocked amusement washed over her face, "Why?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

I smiled back I hadn't expected her to say yes, she never did when I asked, not that she was saying yes. She would either say _everything happens eventually_ or she would explain all the reasons anthropologically that marriage was an antiquated ritual or unnecessary. I had tried asking her with flowers and candles and the whole romantic dinner, and several other over the top ways just to see if that would change her mind but it never did. I was never upset though I knew that she wasn't going anywhere, I just had to ask to make sure. I stopped asking her a year ago though. I figured if she wanted to at some point she would ask.

I peppered her with kisses, "Well let's see. I love you, and you love me. You are my family: you our son, our little girl, and the baby that's on the way…"

She interrupted me, "How did you know?" stopping me from brushing a kiss on her collarbone and made me sit up and and look at her.

I laughed, "You left the brownies on the counter, the last time you ate brownies in the middle of the night you were pregnant with Isabella. How long have you known?"

"Since I opened the brownies at midnight, and then the pregnancy test confirmed. I am going to call the doctor tomorrow for an appointment. I was going to tell you before you asked me to marry me. Which I believe you were in the process of telling me why I should."

I kissed her on her lips before returning to giving her my reasoning. "We live together, do everything together. You drive me nuts and make me inexplicably happy at the same time. I physically hurt when you are hurting and would do anything to see you happy. You are my world. I think that's it. Did I mention that I love you?"

This time she kissed me, "You did tell me that. I love you too." I smiled, "But what I really wanted to know was why you asked just now, every other time it's been extremely extravagant."

"Oh that's easy. The sight off you sitting in our bed reading in your glasses and my t-shirt, you looked perfect and beautiful, it reminds me of everything I love about you." I kissed her nose and lay down.

She reached over and turned off the light before cuddling up next to me. The moonlight lit the room so I could see set her chin on my chest and look at me. "How about next weekend? In the backyard, with the spring flowers. Small, Isabella and Parker of course, the squints, Sweets, Caroline, Russ and his family, my dad, your brother and parents. Plus anyone else you'd like from the FBI. Then we can all go out to dinner and dancing. We'll bring the nanny so she can take Isabella and Parker home later and have her stay the night, while we stay in a hotel for the night." I chuckled she was too adorable when she was playing a joke on me. "I guess I should call Angela in the morning so that she can come with me to get a dress, nothing too fancy I'd say, maybe a sun or cocktail dress. White or cream for traditions sake, or maybe gold. You could wear your charcoal suit that you love or the black one I love... A gold dress and the black suit I think. I'll call Ange in the morning" She smiled.

"You're serious?" I choked out.

"Definitely" I she nodded, smiling at my confusion.

"Ok, next weekend it is then." A huge grin spread across my face, "One more question why did you say yes now, and not one of the other times?"

She laid her head down, "Well let's see. I love you, and you love me, we live together already. I physically hurt when you hurt and I'm happy when you're happy. We have two beautiful children and a third on the way. You're my family no matter what. We do almost everything together. You drive me crazy with all of your psychology stuff and gut feelings but you believe me when I have the science to back you up. I cannot ever picture myself without you anymore. There's a permanent place for you in my future Seeley Booth." She tapped my chest to make her point.

She moved her head to look back at me again, "And because this time it's just us in our home, where everything is perfect, there are no romantic over the top things, it is a spur of the moment unplanned question… Oh and you look so dashingly handsome in your Tasmanian devil pajama pants, watching me. "

I smiled and kissed her, "So much for a relaxing weekend, now we have a wedding to plan."

"You asked," she said as I rolled her over hands skimming under her shirt.

"I'm glad I did" I pulled the shirt over her head. And rained kisses down her neck.

The next morning I came down to find her putting breakfast on the table for everyone. Parker was already digging into his pancakes, and Isabella was playing with cheerios in her high chair. "Morning" I kissed her cheek and went to pour a cup of coffee.

We sat eating, Parker talking about his upcoming game, Isabella had taken to throwing the cheerios, when she looked at me, "Booth I'm keeping my last name."

I smiled, "I wouldn't want it any other way, Bones."

"What are you guys talking about, why would you be changing your last name?" Parker asked confused.

She looked at him with a smile on her face, "Your dad and I are getting married." Isabella let out an excited laugh and clapped her hands together.

His face lit up, "Really, it's about time you guys. When are you doing it Dad?"

I chuckled, "Well Bones decided that next weekend would work. So next Saturday afternoon were getting married."

"That's cool," He smiled.

"There's one more thing Parker."

He looked at me, "I'm guessing it's good, which means I'm probably getting another brother or sister."

Bones blushed, "You guessed right."

* * *

**Told you it was fluffy, did you like it?**

**I found the article i read the spoiler i was talking about in the last chapter, so all you have to do is remove the spaces and it will take you to the page. http:// www. fanforum. com/ 35483344 -post264. html**

**Have a lovely day.**

**Baby rose**

* * *


	12. Just You and Me

**Here's some more lovely fluff. It's set in the not so distant future. I still don't own bones.**

* * *

Just You and Me

She found me on the steps of the Jeffersonian in the pouring rain. I was just standing on the steps looking out at the drenched gardens when I heard her yelling my name for the overhang of the building. I turned and looked at her as she ran out to me holding the umbrella over her head her eyes shone with concern.

"Booth, you're drenched. What are you doing out here you said you were going to be in the lab over an hour ago." She held the umbrella over our heads, she didn't insist that we go inside, she just waited for an answer.

"My dad… he's dead." I managed to get out.

Her face got this determined look and she grabbed my arm pulled me into the building and into her office, she pulled off my coat and hung it with hers. She dragged me over to the couch and sat down with me, she took my hands into hers and looked at me. "Booth, I'm so sorry. It's going to be ok." I hugged her.

When I released her she took one of my hands and squeeze. "Why don't you just sit here for a minute while I make some calls, but I need to know something first." I made eye contact, it was all I could do at that moment, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Please" escaped my throat. What had I done to deserve this wonderful women that would drop everything to attend a funeral of a man that she had never known. She gave my hands another squeeze before standing and going over to the phone.

I didn't understand the first few phone calls, she seemed to be making sure she had all the dates in order and that funeral arrangements had been made. She called a hotel in Philly and booked a double room, under her name. She called the airlines, a rental car company, a florist, Jared, my boss. She even called Rebecca and let her know that I wasn't going to be able to take Parker this weekend. I watched in amazement as she worked her way through the list she'd created in her mind in under twenty minutes. Then she slipped out of the room briefly before she returned and sat down on the couch with me.

"The funeral arragements have already been taken care of by your mother, the wake is the day after tomorrow and the funeral is on Friday morning. We leave for Philedelphia tomorrow on the 10am flight. We're staying in a double room at the Hilton. There is a large black ford explorer waiting for us when we get to there. I talked to Cullen you have the as much time as you need. Cam has given me the rest of the week off and wants me to tell you she's sorry. I sent a floral arrangement ahead. Rebecca wishes to experess her condolences as well and says that you can have Parker next weekend if you would like, and she'll have him call you later." She let out a deep breath, "I think that's it. How are you?"

"What did I do to deserve you?" I asked "You are simply amazing. Thank you so much."

Now she smiled and stood, "Lets get you home. We'll go by my place and I'll pack and then we'll go to your apartment pack, and I'll spend the night on the couch." She pulled me upright and handed me my jacket.

She did just that. We stopped at her appartment for twenty minutes while she changed and gathered her clothes and then she drove me to my apartment, where she packed for me. Then she made me dinner and we watched movies together until she fell asleep. I left her on the couch, pulled a blanket over her and went to lay in my bed and wait until morning.

I must of drifted off at some point because the next thing that remember was waking up to the smell of fresh coffee, and found her in the kitchen making breakfast. I smiled at the sight of her in my kitchen cooking, something looked so right about it. I cleared my throat and she turned around and smiled before telling me to sit. I took my place at the table and she put a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon down in front of me with a cup of coffee. Then she sat across from me with her bowl of cereal, and we ate in comfortable scilence.

The rest of the day was uneventful we had no problems getting to Philly, or checking into the hotel. Then she came with me to my parents house, staying queitly in the background helping out in whatever way possible. Checking to see how I was doing every now and then with out being annoying about it. She order dinner for my family and made sure my mom had her contact information before we left for the night.

At the hotel she worked quietly on her lab top watching my every move while I watched the news report, and then sports center. She went and took a shower and when she came out, she set her stuff down on her bed and then walked over to mine and crawled into my bed and wrapped her arms around my waist. I looked down at her in shock "Bones what are you doing?"

She released my waist and sat back up, "I'm giving you a hug, it seemed like the socially acceptable thing to do in this instance." I wasn't going to tell her that the climbing into bed with me to give me a hug wasn't because it felt too good to have her close. She gave me a look that said she needed reassurance that what she did was right.

"It was Bones. It just took me by surprise that's all." I smiled "Thanks for the hug."

Relief washed over her face, "Your welcome." She brushed a kiss across my cheek. "Your going to be just fine Booth. Now get some sleep." And with that she climbed out of my bed and into hers.

"Night Bones." I reached up and turned out the light.

"Night Booth."

The next day she stood by my side at the wake taking the attention off of me when she felt it was necessary other wise she helped out, monitoring the guests, keeping Jared's drinking in check. Supplying my mother with a never ending amount of kleenex.

It was that night that it finally hit me. We were in the hotel room she was on her laptop and I was watching tv again when the tears started to stream. She didn't say anything she just closed her laptop and got into my bed and pulled me into a hug. And she just held me until the tears subsided and my breathing evened. She whispered in my ear to lay down and try and get some sleep, and she moved to get back into her own bed but I grabbed her hand. She looked back at me with confusion. "Stay… please?" I asked hoping she wouldn't say no.

She nodded her head and used her free hand to reach up and turn out the light, before she crawled back into bed with me. At first she lay on her side of the bed just holding my hand, before her heart got the better of her brain and she came closer. She wrapped her body around mine letting her feet tangle with mine and resting her head under my chin. Allowing me to wrap and arm around her back and hold her as close as possible.

We laid there for hours I knew that she wasn't asleep and that she would wait for me to drift off before she even considered sleeping herself. It was in that moment I knew that I should just tell her, no matter what the out come was. "Bones, you know I love you, right?"

She rotated her head so that her chin was resting on my chest and her green grey eyes looked into mine and simply said, "I know." As simple as that she already knows. She's gotten much better at reading people, at least reading me, than I'd thought. Then after watching me for a few more minutes she said something compeletly unexpected, "Booth, you know I love you too?"

"Bones… I knew you cared but I didn't think you believed in love yet?" I was trying to read her actions but she just kept looking at me.

"I came to realize that what I feel isn't just caring, but what you define as love. So the only rational conclusion is that I love you. I guess now you know." She shrugged her shoulders and laid her head back down on my chest. Only she could think that the rational conclusion she had just drawn was no big deal.

I hugged her tighter to my body and kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you" into her hair.

I felt her smile and whisper back "I love you too." I smiled and closed my eyes and felt myself finally drift off to sleep.

The next day she stood next to at the funeral and held my hand through the whole thing. She squeezed it gently as I watched my mother cry as they lowered the coffin into the ground. She didn't release my hand as I walked away, keeping pace with me but not interrupting the silence.

We stopped on a hill that overlooked the cemetary and I turned to her still holding her hand our bodies brushing. I looked down at her, "Bones, thank you so much for everything, I don't know what I would have done with out you here."

She gave me a sad smile, "Booth, it's nothing. You would do it for me, you would probably be better at it." She shook her head.

I cupped her chin in my hand and lifted her eyes to mine. "Bones you did perfectly" I leaned down and brushed her lips with mine.

She pulled back and looked up at me hesitantly, putting her free hand on my chest keeping the distance between us. "Booth… I don't want to hurt you any more than you already are." She looked at me with those eyes she has when she desperately wants me to understand. "This isn't the time… for us… I want you to know that I do want this," she motioned to herself and me. "Us. But when it happens it has to be about just us. Just you and me not some case, or this…" now she gestured to the cemetary, "or anyone else's suggestion. I love you … I do and that's why I can't let this happen now." She sighed heavily, "It scares me how much I want this, it scares me that we're so close to it, and it scares me that I could lose you as a result." She looked at the ground and then back at me, shifting her weight heavily. "I can't lose you Booth… So when this happens it has to be you and me. Just you and me."

She was watching and waiting for me to do something, I pulled her into a fierce hug and whispered into her ear, "Bones you had me at you want this." I released her and looked at her, "We'll wait until it's just us. Just you and me, ok?" she nodded as a tear escaped her eye. "Bones, I love you and I'm not going anywhere no matter what happens. Please remember that." She nodded, "Ok lets go get some pie" Still holding my hand she nodded and lead the way down the hill.

We were sitting in the dinner I go to when I visited Philly. I was eating my apple pie and she had a fruit salad in front of her, we were quiet. I was contemplating the next time I would even consider returning to Philly, and she was just watching me. I had my hand next to my coffee cup, I looked up as she slid her had into mine. "Bones, I'm not going to wait long for it to be just us."

She smiled back at me, "I'm glad to hear it."

* * *

Three months later I was walking her back to lab after lunch. We were laughing at the last experiment Hodgins had done and what a mess it had made. There wasn't a case, no one pressing us for information on our relationship, no major life event. Just the two of us. We were walking across the gardens towards the lab. When the skys opened immediately drenching us.

I stopped, the rain reminding of me of the day that she found me in the rain. Except this time she was laughing pulling my hand trying to get me to run inside with her. She looked beautiful, her hair curling around her shoulders, and her eyes sparkling with laughter. I used the hand that she was trying to pull me with to pull her to me. As her body collided with mine, the laughter died but her smile grew. "Bones, it's just you and me."

She nodded, "Just you and me." She wrapped her arms round my neck, I laced one hand into her hair and the other arm wrapped around her waist. And we kissed in the pouring rain for the first time, and it was just us.

* * *


	13. Knight In Shining Armor

**Hello, everyone I want to apologize for the impossibly long break between updates it seems my muse decide to take a vactaion without me. But it appears to be back and full of ideas so I'll likely have updates for this for a while. **

**Sadly I still don't own Bones and even sadder it looks like I'm not any closer to owning it than I was the last time I said that. **

**As far as time line goes this is set any where after the first season or in the future, where ever really. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Knight in Shining Armor

Fairy tales are stories told to the children to get them to believe any number of things. The ones that dominate today's society mainly are directed toward little girls, telling them that a _Knight in Shining Armor_ will come to their rescue when they are in trouble, they will fall in love with said knight and live happily ever after.

These fairy tales are no better than the illusion of Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny, in fact they're worse because they don't even encourage good behavior. They merely perpetuate the idea that women are incapable of taking care of themselves and in fact need an aggressive male to be constantly looking out for them. I resent the notion, I am more than capable of taking care of myself, and I in fact believe that all women are capable of such. I admit that there are some that would love someone to watch out for their every step, but it doesn't mean that they're not capable of doing so themselves.

As far as falling in love with their _Knight in Shining Armor,_ it is the only part of the fairy tale that makes sense. While love is a release of chemicals from the brain that simulate euphoria and lust, combining to be what is known as love, Booth has impressed upon me that there is more to the emotion, as he would say, than chemicals. That's enough on the love part of the equation; as far as I'm concerned, the jury is still out on its probability. The falling in love with the knight however is an anthropological inevitability. As a species, we look for some one that has good characteristics for mating, and is capable of defending and providing for a family. Therefore, it is only logical that the damsels in distress would fall in love with their rescuers, as they are clearly capable of defending and providing.

The final part of these stories is what has always gotten me though, "and they lived happily ever after." What is that suppose to mean? Surely, the author is not implying that nothing bad ever happens to the couple again; that they never fight and that everything goes well for them, that there is never a mishap that affects their relationship. If that is what the author is implying then they themselves must have lived an extremely uneventful, boring, and short life. There has to be downs in order for us to appreciate the ups. We can't be happy indefinitely, then we wouldn't be happy anymore, because we wouldn't have anything to compare it to. In a relationship, it's not the good things that show the strength of a relationship, it's the obstacles that it's survived that demonstrates its strength. If a relationship were a person it would be akin to saying that a for a person to be happy they would have had nothing bad happen to them in their past, they would be without a story, which simply isn't true people that have faced trials in their lives are stronger and more capable. Therefore the strongest relationship would be the like the persons with scars, both emotional and psychical because those are what define the character of the person and thus the relationship. There has to be bad for their to be good.

So I must conclude that the whole concept of the fairy tale _knight in shining armor_, falling in love, and happily ever after is absurd. Yet I can't help but wonder if maybe there is the modern day equivalent to the knight in shining armor for every woman out there and for every man there is a damsel in distress. The amount of distress every damsel is in is a highly variable quantity and the resemblance to a knight might be severely lacking, but it would fulfill Booth's belief that there is someone out there for everyone.

Maybe some _Knights in Shining Armor_ are in fact men in suits with flashy ties, cocky belt buckles, and ridiculous socks that kept bulletproof vests in the trunk. Making them, I guess knights in FBI standard issue body armor, as Angela put it. Which would mean that some damsels in distress are women who are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves in heels or gumboots, and they aren't so distressed?

I'm broken out of my revere by one particular knight in FBI standard issue body armor. "Bones are you ready to go? I'm not letting you out of my sight until this case is over." He announces.

"Booth, I'm not a damsel in distress I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I argue while acquiescing by standing and swapping my lab coat for my blazer and picking up my bag.

He looks sheepish, "I know but I like taking care of you. Making sure you're safe is my job." As we walk out of the lab he, places his hand on the small of my back, a gesture I know is meant to show that I am protected from the outside world and that I'm his.

_Knights in Shining Armor_are a ridiculous notion from fairy tales that are infeasible in reality unless we very loosely define knight, I've already reasoned that. However, I'm much more open to the concept of their being Prince Charming's. Although if there are Prince Charmings does that make us all princesses or do women remain simply remain the same individual extraordinary women that we are?

A theory to ruminate on another time. Currently Prince Charming and I have a murder to solve, before he has to go all knight in standard issue body armor and rescue me from the crazed murderer that's started to make threats on my life.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile, so if you feel like leaving one please do.**

**Babyrose**


	14. The Woman in Blue

**So this is set in the future I guess. The inspiration for this came from the fact that I'm slowly working my way throug _West Wing_ via netflix (I'm possibly the only poli sci major at my school that hasn't seen it so its my summer homework). Any way it's not actually a cross over it just seemed like something President Bartlet would do. Enjoy :)**

**I still don't own bones, which I'm sure you could have guessed**

* * *

The Woman in Blue

The ballroom glitters in the late afternoon sun. The chandlers are sparkling, throwing out rainbows and light is bouncing off the cut crystal scattered throughout the room. The chairs are gold off set only but the deep maroon cushions and matching tablecloths. The silverware is gold plated and the china plates have gold filigree. Place cards that rest at every seat indicating the scientist and donors that should fill them, the gold cards have maroon writing detailing the elaborate meal. The flowers are shades of maroon, with gold twigs added to the vases to tie into the theme.

The two story French doors that run the length of the room, are thrown open to the outside gardens, are draped with a sheer gold fabric. Inside the room it looks like it is prepared for a meal with a visiting dignitary. In fact it is set up for the President of the United States who is attending the dinner to thank the institution for their contributions to science and launch an agenda to advance science in schools. The invitees are the benefactors of the institution and the scientist that have work in the labs to provide the advancement in their respective fields.

The real magic begins when you step through those French doors and out onto the patio, it resembles a fairy garden. In a few short minutes there will be music coming from the band that has been told to take their places. But right now, the silence is appropriate as the sun lowers behind the tops of the trees. The skylights with gold as the remaining clouds turn light pink. As the sun continues to set, the lights in the garden become visible. There are billions of little twinkling dots all over, in the bushes, wrapping up flower stems, and throughout the trees. The fountains themselves are lit from under the water. The walkways have freestanding lights running along them that change slowly from blue to red to green to purple.

As the spell settles over the event, people begin to stream in: men looking dapper in their tuxedos and women looking anywhere from ravishing to drop dead gorgeous. As they take their seats, many are pleased to see that they are with their departments rather than mixed up. Their momentary happiness is forgotten as one of their colleagues enters alone.

She is beautiful, stunning, and gorgeous on the average day for these men and women; the sight of her tonight leaves them speechless. Like all the other women in attendance, she is wearing a full ball gown, but she seems to wear it with more ease than anyone else.

The dress is a radiant sapphire blue, that brings her eyes to their full force while at the same time making her skin glow and if possible more porcelain, and adding a hint of red to the hair that is in an elegant knot on the back of her head. The bodice has a sweetheart neckline and is fitted to her hips where the full skirt floats away from her body with pickups throughout it. The bodice has diamonds scattered down its length, heavy at the top and petering out towards the skirt. Each of the pickups in the skirt was accented by another diamond. The dress was finished off by matching gloves that came past her elbows, a silver cultch, and the silver patterned peep toe pumps that are barely visible beneath the skirt's hem. Additional sparkle comes from the sapphire and diamond bracelet, necklace and earrings.

The men in the building readjusted their jaws into a more respectable position, and attempted to figure out away to approach the stunning woman. The women wondered where her dress was from, and how it was possible that she did not have a date. She however was oblivious to the reaction her presence generated as she made her way across the room to her team.

As she chatted innocently with her co-workers, about work, the ballroom, and the others in attendance. He entered the ballroom, drawing the attention of all the women in the room. He always attracted the female attention when he entered the building. Well the female attention of every female but the one woman that he paid attention too. He was wearing a tuxedo like all the other men in the room but he wore it in a way that was ruggedly handsome unlike all of the scientist in the room, but then again he was the only non-scientist in the room, or non-squint, as he would say.

He stood in the back of the room just watching the team that he worked with, just watching his partner as a smile graced her features in appreciation of the joke that their entomologist had just told. As the pathologist started to tell a story about the latest catastrophe that an intern had caused, the psychologist notice the man watching but chose not to say anything, instead taking another chance to just study the partners. The artist noticed their agent watching them, and gently tapped the forensic anthropologist on the arm and indicated the observing agent.

The anthropologist turned, the diamonds at her neck and ears throwing sparkling light across her face as her smile grew wider. Their eyes caught and he smiled back before she gestured with a tilt of her head for him to come and join them. He answered with a subtle nod and made his way across the room to her, never breaking eye contact. He reached her, placed a hand on the small of her back, and whispered something in her ear bringing a light blush to her fair skin before he turned to the rest of the group and said hello.

An announcement was made and they were all told to take their seats, moments later the President and his staff entered the building. There were speeches made by the head of the Jeffersonian the Secretary of Education, and the President. All of this while waiters fluidly worked their way in and out bringing in courses and whisking away the dirty dishes. By the time the President finished his speech the desert dishes had been cleared, so he wished them all a lovely evening and to enjoy the dancing. Out on the patio the music started, and couples made their way through the doors and out into the fairy garden.

The agent whisked the forensic anthropologist out to the middle of the floor, where they caught the attention of everyone in the room moving fluidly together. Other couples stayed out of their way and many just stood on the sidelines and watched. The President was making the rounds before he left, for the night to attend to other important business. When he stepped out onto the patio, he immediately noticed that everyone's attention was caught by the pair in the middle of the dance floor.

He turned to the woman next to him that seemed not to have noticed him, "Who are they? The woman in blue and the man she's with."

The woman, who turned out to be the artist that worked with them, jump slightly unaware that the President had come up next to her. "Mr. President" she quickly got over her shock and extended her hand, "Angela Montenegro" then motioning to the couple on the floor, "They are Dr. Temperance Brennan and her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Ah, I heard she was here. My daughter insisted that I meet her; she loves her books, something about Kathy and Andy being the perfect couple. And they way their looking at each other, I assume that he is the inspiration for Andy and she is for Kathy."

The artist smiled, "She'll deny that to the end, and they'll insist that they're just partners and nothing more."

"Now that is ridiculous, I look at my wife that way, but not anyone I just work with." With that he walked handed his glass to the man at his side and strode onto the dance floor. "Excuse me Agent Booth, would you mind if I cut in my daughter would never forgive me if I didn't dance with the beautiful Dr. Brennan."

Agent Booth looked shocked before schooling his features into a smile, "Of course Mr. President that was a great speech by the way." Before he released his partner's hand, and walked away.

She smiled, "Mr. President, it's an honor to meet you." Then she placed her hand in his and they started to dance, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm a terrible dancer I have a tendency to lead."

"You looked like you were doing just fine with Agent Booth, and you seem to be doing alright right now. Tell me about your work I've heard about your books from my daughter and your name has been in the news along with your partner on some high profile cases."

She laughed and started to tell him about everything that she did, in a nutshell as the agent would say. As the song came to an end the President spoke, "It was wonderful to meet you Dr. Brennan, you are fascinating women. Now go back to that agent of yours, he hasn't taken his eyes off you since I interrupted, and drop the _just partners_ façade, everyone in the room knows better." And with that, he strode away leaving the now confused scientist standing in middle of the floor.

As he walked to the door he crossed paths with the agent, stopping him with a hand on his elbow. "Don't let her get away." And then he walked towards the door, his staff materializing at his side and they proceeded through the building and out to the waiting motorcade.

Out in the patio garden the woman in blue and the agent could be seen walking into the garden hand in hand.

* * *

**Have a lovely day, and if your inclined to leave a review I would love it.**

**Babyrose**

* * *


	15. Missing You

**Alright this is a christmas one shot, either a future christmas or a missing one, which seems a little out of place given its july, but i was listening to the song at the end of _Boneless Bride in the River _and this is what I came up with.**

**Nope I still don't own Bones, is that a suprise?**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Missing You

I hadn't seen him in two weeks. We'd talk occasionally, but it wasn't the same as him being in the same room or at least city as me. He'd been sent to Fargo on an undercover mission and as a result, communication was limited.

I've never missed anyone in this manner before. I'd missed my parents, but I was also a fifteen-year-old girl that relied on them to guide her life and they were gone. I'd missed Russ but that was because the reality of him being gone meant that no one cared about what happened to me. It was then that I'd come to hate Christmas, it always made me remember the people that were suppose to care about me but instead they'd left me behind.

Since Booth and I were partnered I'd come to enjoy Christmas again, I'd even taken to celebrating it at home with my family and friends. He'd impressed upon me the magic of Christmas and seen to it himself that my Christmas's had been magical ever since.

That was until this year when he was sent away on a case that would keep him busy until after the New Year. Depriving him of Christmas with his little boy and me of Christmas with the man that had made Christmas mean something for me again. The result of my partner not being around for Christmas was that I became angry easily, scared the interns, fought with Angela, and refuse any help to the FBI despite several cases that would have benefited from our assistance.

Two days before Christmas Eve Angela had finally pulled me into to my office and slammed the door before she demanded to know what was wrong. I tried to brush it off as nothing, but she just stood there with a knowing penetrating stare that told me that nothing was happening until I told her the truth. I finally relented and fell to the couch cradling my head in my hands. "I have no plans Ange"

"For what you always have plans. It actually worries me a little; sometimes it's good to be plan free." She asked trying to lighten the mood.

I sighed, "For Christmas, I used to go on a dig but I stopped because I could stay here with you guys and my family. But this year everyone else is going on a trip and I'm staying behind." She placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Booth and I were going to be the only ones left, and he promised me that we would spend it together. He even said that I could come over in the morning so I could be there when Parker was opening his presents." Tears began to run down my face. "I was looking forward to it. He's the one that has made Christmas mean something to me again."

"Aw sweetie, it's going to be ok."

I continued, "But then he got called out on that case, and won't be back until after the New Year." I shuddered, "I've never missed someone like this before, and it feels like a rather large section of myself has been misplaced. That's irrational but it's the best that I can explain it. I've come to need him, particularly this time of year and he's not here and I don't know what to do."

"Bren, he'll be back before you know it. And you can tell him you missed him and celebrate Christmas with him when he gets back and everything will be fine. Now just pretend Christmas is useless for now, like you use to. And stop yelling at everyone."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled. "Thanks Angela, I'm so sorry about how I've been treating you recently, I don't deserve a friend like you."

She leaned in and hugged me and as she pulled back she whisper, "Yes, you do." She stood "I'll just be in New York if you need anything let me know. Ok sweetie? I'll see you in a few days." She left and I steeled myself to block out the never-ending Christmas paraphalia that dominated the atmosphere.

It was late when I left the lab on Christmas Eve; I'd stayed as long as possible to be able to avoid as much Christmas pageantry as possible. But at 9pm I couldn't justify it any longer, so I pack up my stuff to go home and pulled on my coat. When I got home, I was going to catch up on my anthropology journals, take a bath, and go to bed. I was going to ignore Christmas, just like Angela suggested.

I walked down the corridors attempting to ignore the garland and twinkling lights that seemed to be everywhere. The sooner I was in the safety of my Christmas free apartment the better. I pulled on my gloves and braced myself for the cold as I stepped out the doors. The snow was failing in what could be called a whimsical fashion that Christmas Eve deserved, but as I was trying to ignore Christmas the whimsical snow wasn't helping.

It was then that I heard the music, it wasn't loud but it was a low sweet melody, not necessarily a Christmas song but one that reminded me of the season and why I was so upset with it this year. I looked up to find the source of the music to discover that someone had the trees in front of the Jeffersonian covered with white Christmas lights making everything glitter, and the music was coming from a portable player sitting on the bottom steps. And in the middle of the trees at the bottom of the steps was the man responsible for my misery and for the Christmas scene before me. Standing there in his suit and black dress coat just watching me, with that smile he has when he's happy that it's just us.

"Booth" I gasped dropping my bag and running towards him enveloping him in a hug. I heard his laugh as his arms wrapped around me hugging me back. "What are you doing here? Your assignments not suppose to be over for another couple of weeks." I released him and took a small step back.

"Call it a Christmas miracle. The case was wrapped up yesterday so I'm home in time for Christmas. And we're going to celebrate just like I promised." He smiled and his eyes twinkled.

I looked at the ground and then back at him smiling, "I'd really like that."

"Good we'll celebrate at my place since I'm guessing that there isn't even a hint of Christmas in your apartment right now."

I nodded, "Angela said I should ignore Christmas, so that I would stop yelling at everyone else."

"My place it is then." He smiled. "But before we go will you dance with me out here while the snow glitters down, I would hate to miss out on the Christmas magic."

"I would love to dance with you." I smiled and stepped into his embrace and we began to move to the music. I laughed when he spun me and then dipped me. I knew there was a reason I'd started to love Christmas again.

"Bones why were you ignoring Christmas to stop yelling at people?"

"I missed you, without you Christmas isn't the same."

"Bones, I missed you too." He pulled me into his chest and we swayed in spot for until the song ended.

As the music ended he released my from his grasp but kept a tight hold on my hand and walked over and scooped up the iPod player. "Let's go celebrate Christmas." He smiled.

"Booth," he looked over at me still smiling "Merry Christmas Booth."

He squeezed my hand, "Merry Christmas Bones."

* * *

**Reviews please. Not that you have to i just like it when you do.**

**Babyrose**

* * *


	16. 4th of July

**The Fourth of July is my favorite holiday for any number of reasons, I really just love it. So I wrote a lengthy one shot (It's nearly 5,000 words) for Booth and Brennan on it. It's from Brennan's point of view.**

**Nope, Nope I still don't own it.**

* * *

The 4th of July

I hate holidays. They are an awful excuse to do absolutely nothing. Before I met Booth, I avoided them all except for Halloween. For Christmas and New Years, I would go on a dig. Every other one: Valentines, Fourth of July, Easter, and Thanksgiving I would just go into the lab and wile away the time doing identifications from limbo. It made me happy so I figured that is what counts.

This year's 4th of July was no exception. I had already done the identification on two sets of remains from the civil war. Now I was moving on to a WWII era skeleton. It was about 10:30 in the morning and I was already appreciating my own efficiency.

I should have known he wasn't going to let me stay in the lab by myself on a holiday. Nevertheless, it didn't occur to me until I heard his footsteps echoing through the lab and his card swipe as he ascended the stairs. I placed the last bone on the table, the right clavicle, and looked up at him.

He had a huge smile on his face, the one that made me smile, and his eyes were sparkling. I smiled, "Booth what are you doing here, it's a holiday surely you have some activity that you want to participate in?"

He chuckled, "I do have activities I want to participate in Bones, but its ten thirty and those activities haven't started yet. So I'm here to convince you to come with me. We can't have you cooped up all day in the lab, it's unpatriotic."

I laughed at his logic; there was something about his smile that made me want to agree, "Ok, I'll go."

"Really, I was prepared to spend hours begging and then have to simply carry you out of here if need be." His eyes twinkled, and he rubbed his hands together as if he was planning something.

"Well since it appears we have extra time, I will id these remains before we leave." His face fell, I giggled at him. "Don't worry I'm still coming, but like you said it's early, so I might as well get this id done. Why don't you go take a nap or read in my office. It shouldn't take more than an hour."

An hour and a half later, I had finished the id and all of the paperwork, responded to a few emails, and packed up my stuff without waking Booth. I walked over to the couch and gently shook his shoulder. "Booth," he groaned, "come on its time for your 4th of July activities."

He opened his eyes blinking. He sat up yawned, stretching, and smiled at me. "You ready to have some fun?" I nodded and scooped up my bag and we walked out of the lab.

He took me to my apartment insisting that I change into something more patriotic. I opted for a red tank top and a pair of blue shorts, plus sandals. He also demanded that I pack a swimsuit and change of clothes that were warmer so I wouldn't be cold during the fireworks.

He still hadn't told me what we were doing. I thought about dragging it out of him but decided to just go with the flow. We ate lunch at the dinner and he took me to a park where there were thousands of vendors set up in every direction. "Booth, what is this?" I questioned.

"It's like an arts and crafts fair mixed with a carnival." He gestured widely at everything, "there's the food, over there is face painting, and here is the arts and crafts… Shall we explore?" His eyes were alight with joy and he extended a hand out to me.

I took it laughing, "I think we're going to have to start with cotton candy."

"Bones, I wouldn't have pegged you as a cotton candy girl."

"I'm not usually but the occasion calls for it." I smiled embarrassed.

"You're right let's go get some cotton candy." He lead tugging on the hand he'd never let go of towards the vendor.

We spent most the afternoon wandering the park looking at the crafts, I found some earrings I liked, and Booth found a new belt buckle. We played some carnival games. I was terrible, but he won a giant stuffed Dolphin. He gave it to me saying that he couldn't possibly be seen carrying a stuffed toy, and that I liked dolphins so I might as well keep it. I said it was like a cheesy movie, the guy wins the girl a toy. He laughed, saying he would never do such a thing. I just looked at him he sighed, "Ok, I would." Then he stopped all conversation by dragging me to the face-painting booth.

Before I knew what was happening I had an American Flag on my cheek and he had an eagle on his arm. "Booth, I look ridiculous with this on my face!" I chuckled at my own reflection.

"No you don't. You look beautiful as always," he assured me before realizing what he had said. We both just stood there looking at each other wondering what happened next. He broke the moment, "Come on lets go ride the Ferris Wheel before we go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the ride.

"Go? Go where? What about fireworks? Isn't that what people do on the 4th, watch the fireworks?"

He looked back at me and laughed, "Yes, Bones we are going to watch the fireworks, just not here. You didn't think I was going to let you go after only dragging you to the carnival?"

"Well no…" he was the only person who made me feel ok to question things that everyone else thought was normal." …I just thought maybe you had a date or something, and you only wanted to see me for the day?"

"Bones, you're the only one I want to spend the day with." He was full of confessions today, "If you must know from here were going to Hodgins' place. He's having us all over to go swimming and barbeque before we watch the fireworks." With that, he herded me onto the Ferris wheel car.

We sat in comfortable silence for the first go around admiring the D.C. skyline over the trees. As we were going up again, I looked at him. "Booth thanks for dragging me out of the lab. You're the only one I want to spend the day with too."

"Aww, Bones" he swung his arm around me and pulled me close for a hug, "that's the nicest thing you've said to me in a long time."

I laid my head on his shoulder, "Well it's true." I stated the fact, facts I'm comfortable with. We rode the rest of the way around me holding the dolphin he won me and him holding me. When we stepped off the Ferris wheel, I slid my hand into his allowing our fingers to interlock. He looked down at our hands and gave my hand a squeeze, before leading me to the car.

On the ride over to Hodgins his hand found mine and held it gently stroking the back of my hand with his thumb all while talking about his plans for his upcoming weekend with Parker. We pulled into Hodgins' drive to see that Angela, Sweets, and Cam's cars were already there, plus several others I didn't recognize. "Booth, who all is here?"

"Just the squints, Daisy, Michelle, Wendell, Vincent, and possibly Fischer. I think that's all." He hopped out "grab your bag Bones, let's go."

I climbed out picking up my stuff and he guided me inside and straight through to the back. We came out to a large patio that had a grill and huge table covered in food on it. Then there was a massive pool with a waterfall next to the patio. Then extending beyond the patio was a huge grass yard with large oaks every so often.

All the intern's and Daisy were talking around the table; Angela, Cam and Michelle were enjoying the water. Angela on a floating lounge and Michelle and Cam lazily talking at the shallow end. Sweets and Hodgins were arguing over who was the grill master. Booth called out, "You guys have no idea what you're talking about, I am the grill master no questions asked."

Everyone turned, calling out greetings. Wendell pulled out a 10 and passed it to Hodgins and I hear Hodgins chuckle, "He always can get Dr. B out of the lab."

Angela squealed, "Bren, I'm so glad you're here, go put on your suit sweetie and you can tell me about the fair and your face paint." I absentmindedly touched my cheek, I'd forgotten about that.

"Ok" I called back and turned to Hodgins, "Where can I change?"

"Go in and up the stairs, use whatever room you like."

"Thanks" I looked at Booth, "are you coming?" I asked

"Do you want me too?" he asked conspiratorially. I just nodded. "Ok, I'm gonna show the squints how real men grill and then I'll come." He smiled.

I went up the stairs and switched into my maroon bikini. It was a bandeau top with a gold ring in the middle with two strings that tied round my neck. The bottoms had matching rings on my hips. I looked in the mirror smoothing the suit. I was glad Angela made me buy it a week ago.

Today had been incredible, I couldn't remember having this much fun on the fourth ever. My thoughts veered toward all the little things that had happened though. The handholding, and hugs, the dolphin, or the little smile he gave just me whispering in my ear. It all felt right in the moment, it felt right now even. But there was a voice in the back of my head, warning me that this was heading in a direction that was strictly forbidden. The logical side argued that he was the one that drew the line and he was the one that was crossing it first; I was just following close behind.

I sighed and snagged my towel out of the bag, whatever happens happens at this point. Heart into drive as Booth would say. I walked down stairs and out onto the patio, throwing my towel into a chair. I walked over to the deep end, taking pleasure in knowing that his eyes were following me, then again so were everyone else's, I'd never been seen by anyone other than Angela in a swimsuit before. His eyes were all that I cared about.

I dived into the water, gracefully, allowing the feeling of the water to wash away my fears that had settled in upstairs. I surfaced and swam over to Angela, splashing her playfully with water. "Hey, don't do that. Tell me sweetie what did he drag you off to do today."

I shrugged, "Why do you want to know?"

"Only because he promised to get you here and keep you out of the lab for most of the day and as you only just got here I assume you were doing something else, plus your American flag is running, and his eyes nearly fell out when he saw you in the suit." She gave me that look that said she knew there was something going on and I would just have to tell her.

"Ange, it's not possible for someone's eyes to fall out." She sighed and I giggled, "Ok, ok, he came into the lab at…" I recounted the day for her down the the last conspiratorial whisper. I could tell she was fighting her urge to squeal.

"Aww, sweetie, you two are so cute it's unbelievable." I laughed and asked her what was for dinner, she shrugged saying that Hodgins had a chef making it even though the boys had been fighting over grill master. I was just getting settled in a floating lounge when out of nowhere, Booth and Hodgins cannonballed into the pool and then the rest of the crew followed suit. I was tipped out of my lounge forcefully and someone's arms caught me round the waist as I surfaced hauling me up with them.

It was Booth. Whom else I thought. "Booth," I smacked his bare shoulder, struggling not to think about the fact that we were pressed skin to skin and I had hooked my legs round his waist for support because the water was too deep for me, "why'd you do that?"

"So I could rescue you from drowning, obviously." He chuckled, tightening his grip on me.

"I perfectly capable of swimming Booth. I don't need rescuing." I stated playfully. Resting my arms on his shoulders, leaning back a little.

He reached up and wiped away the face paint that was left on my cheek. "Ok so maybe I wanted an excuse to hold you in that tiny swimsuit your wearing." He said low enough that it couldn't be heard over the water fight that had surrounded us.

I don't know where it came from but I leaned in allowing my lips to graze his earlobe, "You just had to ask." He inhaled rapidly, this time pulling back to look at me. We staid like that for ages, before Sweets splashed us, trying to get us involve in the current water fight.

Booth growled be for gently setting me down and turning on Sweets, "Your gonna pay for that." With that he started to chase Sweets down who was trying to get to Daisy so he could hide. We continued with the water fight until a butler came out and told us that dinner would be ready soon. Angela, Cam, and I headed inside to shower and change leaving the interns and boys to their fun and games.

I stepped out onto the patio in jeans and a flowy white top, setting my sweater down on a chair I wandered over to where the drinks were, thinking that a beer sounded wonderful. I was reaching down to grab my favorite, when I felt him behind me, "grab me one too."

Plucking a second one out of the cooler, I straightened up and realized that he was right behind, so close that I couldn't turn around without being pressed up against him. On impulse I turned. He didn't look surprised he just smiled and took one of the bottles, wrapping his arms around me to open the bottle and then left one hand on my waist as he took a sip, I smiled up at him. Michelle came out onto the patio clearing her throat. We broke apart quickly, I took a sip of my beer guiltily, Booth walked over to the grill.

Just then, everyone else streamed out onto the patio followed by several people carrying food. There was a frenzy of people getting food, and laughter, and in ten minutes, everyone was seated around the enormous table. Eating and laughing, I was between Angela and Michelle. Angela was too busy talking to Cam about some movie that had just come out, I had no idea. Michelle on the other hand was quiet, I didn't blame her she didn't know anyone.

I tried to strike up a conversation with her, "So how is school?" I know I'm terrible with people but I hate sitting watching people talk if I don't know what's going on.

She shrugged, "Fine I guess, we're out for the summer though…" She trailed off I wasn't quite sure what to ask next, she didn't really give me a whole lot to work with. I was about to ask what she was doing for the summer, when she asked something instead. "How long have you and Booth been dating?"

Normally I don't understand how people get this but given the moment she walked on an hour ago, it's understandable. "We're not dating." I simply stated, I couldn't really dispute the behavior, "Why do you ask?"

"Well when I came out on the patio, you were sharing a moment. He's been watching you since we sat down; hardly paying attention to whatever Sweets is talking to him about. Plus Cam's always telling me stories about things you do are doing together… or for each other." She shrugged, "it seemed like a rational conclusion."

I laughed, it sound like something I would say. "You're right it's a rational conclusion. However, we're not dating."

"Well would you like to be?" she questioned simply. I was really starting to like her she reminded me of me.

"I don't know the answer to that." I personally was leaning towards yes, but I didn't need to share that with Cam's adopted daughter.

"Well if you do decide that you wanted too, I'd say that he's more than up for it." She ate another strawberry, "I would go for it if I was you, he's gorgeous, and any girl would kill for someone to look at them the way he looks at you." Standing she addressed the table, "I have to go so I can meet my friends for the fireworks. It was nice to meet you all. Cam I'll see you later."

There was a chorus of goodbyes, and wishing her a happy fourth.

Staff moved in and cleared away the dishes. It wasn't dark yet so Hodgins put on music and swept Angela into a dance. Wendell grabbed a Frisbee and he and Vincent started throwing it around. Sweets, Cam, and Daisy we're laughing about the spam experiment that Hodgins had done recently, and Fischer was sitting in the corner being depressed. Booth came round the table, "May I have this dance Bones?" he offered me his hand.

I smiled, "Sure, although I have to warn you I tend to lead." I took his hand and stood up.

"I know Bones, I've dance with you before, and you didn't lead me." I smiled at the memory of our case in Aurora, Washington. Our first cannibal.

He held me close with one arm wrapped around my waist, and the other hand holding mine. I had my spare hand on his neck. We danced to the song, he dipped me and I laughed, he could be so silly, but he always makes me smile. "You look gorgeous tonight."

"You told me that I'm always beautiful already today, and now I'm gorgeous?" He nodded. I guess I should ask him before this goes any further, "Um Booth, it feels like we're awfully close to that line?"

His face got serious, "I know. Are you okay with that?" I looked at him contemplative, trying to read him; he looked worried that I would say no.

I may not be able to read people, but I can read Booth. "More than ok."

He smiled, and pulled me flush against him, whispering in my ear, "then consider it gone." Before spinning me away, causing me to laugh again. We danced for a while, enjoying the closeness.

The sun had finally set and twilight was finally settling on the city, when a member of the staff came out with blankets and chairs. Everyone moved to grab chairs while I went over and got my sweater. When I came back over to Booth, he had a blanket under his arm, "Booth, why don't you have chairs."

"Because, then our necks won't hurt from craning up. And it's tradition to lie on blanket and watch the fireworks. Now come on before we lose Hodgins this place is massive, and I don't want to miss the fireworks because we ended up in a forest or something."

I laughed at him and shook my head before walking over to him. "Okay, we'll do it your way."

He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear, "Okay, let's go" He was giving me that charm smile I love so much. No one was around so I grabbed his hand, as he started to follow the others into Hodgins backyard.

We came out onto a large hill that over looked the city; we would have an excellent view of all of the fireworks displays over the city. The interns had set up chairs; Sweets and Daisy were lying on a blanket a little bit separate. Angela, Cam, and Hodgins were trying to decide between the chairs or the blanket before deciding to set up both. Booth walked in front of them all onto the slight slope of the hill and spread out the blanket. I watched them all amazed at how well we interact, and wondering why I thought that identifying bodies was better than spending time with these people.

"Bones are you coming they're about to start." I broke out of my revere and walked over to him.

"There should be five different shows across the city, some starting a 9 and some starting at 9:30 so there should be lots for us to watch." Hodgins informed us as he opted to lie on the blanket he'd spread out.

I sat down next to Booth as simultaneously two firework shows began, I gasped craning my head, they were more beautiful than I'd remembered from my child hood. Although it is possible that they were just better given advances in technology. Booth chuckled, "You haven't seen fireworks in awhile have you Bones?" I just shook my head taking in the view of blue and red against a glittering white sparkler. "Well why don't you lay down with me and enjoy the view." He laid me back on the blanket before settling next to me our fingers intertwining on the blanket. It felt so natural; I can remember why I ever fought this.

There was a break in the show when I realized that he wasn't watching the fireworks, but rather watching me. "Booth what are you doing your going to miss the second set of shows. They're really beautiful, and I believe we've already discussed that they are the whole point of celebrating the 4th of July."

He smiled that smile he has when he's genuinely happy, it's soft, and his eyes glitter, "I can't help but watch you. You look happy and gorgeous, it's better than the fireworks."

He does know how to get to me; I smile and softly say, "Well I'm glad that I'm entertaining you."

"Come here he says a little louder and manages to wrap one arm around me so that his hand is on my waist, and my head is resting on his shoulder. It comfortable and natural so I rest on hand on top on the one that is on my waist and use the other to pull his free hand onto his waist so that I am connected to him as much as possible, and still able to watch the fireworks.

As the second firework show started, he pressed a kiss into my hair. I heard Angela quietly squeal behind me. "Does that count as he kissed her because then it means that I win the money." She whispered to the crowd behind us.

Sweets responds, "No, it has to be the first kiss on the lips that we witness as a group."

Hodgins asks, "Do you think they already kissed?"

Cam replied, "No, I had Michelle do some probing on their relationship with Brennan though."

Wendell spoke up, "You really think that they haven't kissed yet?"

Vincent added his fun factoid, "Did you know that 70% of the time women initiate the first kiss."

Hodgins scoffed, "well know we know why you put your money on Brennan."

Fischer sighed, "Our lives are so pathetic that we're reduced to waiting for them to kiss."

Angela spoke again, "Speak for yourself Fischer but some of us have been waiting for this for a very long time."

I felt Booth shaking with the laughter he was trying to contain, a smile broke out across my face, "how long have you known about this bet they have?' I questioned without looking up at him.

He sighed, "Since the butler tipped me off while you were putting on your suit, he's the bank."

"Clearly they've misunderestimated your investigative abilities. What's the break down?"

"Let's see Angela, Cam, Wendell, and Daisy all say that I'll kiss you. Hodgins, Fischer, Vincent, and Sweets think that you'll kiss me…"

"And what did you put your money on?" I knew he had the instant he'd told me that the butler was the bank.

"That'd we'd kiss each other when we were good and ready for it, so no pressure." He placed another kiss in my hair.

The fireworks were ending, "Booth?" he answered with a squeeze of my hand, "we could kiss now." I said timidly.

"You sure Bones?" I just nodded. We sat and I inched closer to him, placing hand on his shoulder for balance. I looked in his eyes to find them staring back at me making sure it was ok. I nodded again. We leaned in and paused just before our lips brushed so that it would happen simultaneously.

When they finally touched, it was as if more fireworks had gone off. His lips were soft and pliant rubbing against mine. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth for me. The hand that I had on his shoulder moved to the nape of his neck my fingers into his hair the other hand braced against his heart. He moved one hand to my waist and the other came to remove the ponytail that was holding my hair so that he could work his fingers into it. When we were out of breath, we broke and I rested my forehead on his smiling.

Everyone behind us broke out into applause; I was assuming it wasn't for the fireworks. I heard Hodgins swear, "He knew we had a bet going, now no one wins they kissed each other at the same time."

Booth ran a hand down my cheek before looking at them, "Hey you're the ones that underestimated my detective skills, and besides I win because I'm the only one that placed a bet on that particular outcome."

Everyone started to laugh as Hodgins declared "You got us man." He held up his hands in a gesture of defeat. "The fireworks are over why don't we all head back to house there should be a bonfire going by know, and I have plenty of s'mores supplies."

The rest of the group got up and started walking back to the house, I stood to join them, but I felt his hand grab mine and pull me back. "Let them go." He waved to their retreating backs, "I've yet to kiss you without anyone watching."

"Well that would be an acceptable reason to miss out on S'mores" I smiled stepping into his embrace and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I thought you'd say that." Then he kissed me for the first time and no one was watching, and while the first kiss was like more fireworks, words failed me this time.

* * *

**Did you like it? Vincents fact is totally made up, by the way what ever the really fact is I'm sure he knows it.**

**On another note I got a request to turn chapter 11 _Why this time_ into a multi chapter fic starting at the beginning. And I was wondering what you guys thought and wondering it you had any ideas on it. **

**Have a great Independence day!**

**Baby Rose**


	17. Accepting Change

**This is another post _End in the Beginning_ one shot, it is based the assumption that he remembers her, like the spoilers say. Enjoy.**

**I just own this plot, and nothing else.**

* * *

Accepting Change

As an anthropologist, I know that change is inevitable. I know that everything changes over the course of time. However, in my own life I am reluctant to accept change. Mainly because I am comfortable with my life, the way it is.

It took a while but I've become than the scientist that I've always dreamed of since I went into foster care. I have become a bestselling author, and I am part of one of the best crime fighting partnerships and teams in the FBI and across all of the homicide divisions at both the state and federal level. People know my name, before I'm introduced. I am no longer the forgotten foster kid that is a little klutzy, socially awkward, and spends all of her time studying. I am remembered by those I meet.

More important than being a recognized name, I have a group of people in my life that care for me, as a person and not as a famous entity. My father and my brother have made a conscious effort to keep in contact now that they're part of my life again. I have nieces to dote on and a sister-in-law. We have family gatherings, it's nice. It doesn't make up for lost time, but at least we're making an effort now.

My biological family is not the one that I rely on; the people I rely on for support are my colleagues and the Jeffersonian, Sweets, and Booth. Angela has been my friend the longest, she is the one that kept me in touch with reality, dragging me out to clubs, forcing me to go out on dates every once in a while and providing her unique perspective on life. Then there is Hodgins, he maybe a conspiracy nut and little prone to jumping to conclusions that fall under paranoid. But he is always focused on the science, and is willing to make a joke at his own expense if it will lighten the mood. Zach despite the fact that he's in a mental institution is the little brother I never had. I failed him by not noticing the signs that he was in trouble, but I still go and see him, provide him with the latest forensic anthropology journals, as well as an insight into the real world, which he may never get the chance to fit into. Cam is a whole other story, I really didn't like her at first, not because she was parachuted in over my head, but rather because she was, was far better at it than I ever would have been. Now, however she is like an older sister, annoying at times but she's always trying to get us to do the right thing, in the lab or in our personal lives. It's at her suggestion that I'm here. Sweets came in after Cam, but somehow he's managed to find a way to fit in, despite our general distaste for psychology he's come to rely on us and we rely on him in turn.

These relationships I know will continue to evolve through time, it will be slow, and I don't ever see anything drastic occurring in any of those relationships. The reason I'm lamenting change is because there is one relationship that has to change and it's the one that means the most to me.

Booth has become my constant. He is the person I spend most of my time with. We work together, we eat together, we spend our free time together. It is never dull, sometimes frustrating or annoying, but always comfortable. Even when I'm mad at him, I want to spend time with him.

When were not together I talk to him on the phone, through text message, instant messaging, and occasionally video chat. He's the one I call when anything happens good or bad, and I'm the one he calls.

But ever since he woke up from his coma, I've recognized the need for our relationship to change. It will have to be a slow gradual thing. It can't go too fast because I'll want to run, and I can't run from Booth. If I run from Booth, I have nothing left. So I'm standing at his front door waiting for him to open it. I'm holding a large half veggie, half meat lover's pizza and a six-pack of his favorite beer. He answers the door in his sweats and a smile breaks across his face as he takes the pizza and ushers me inside.

It's been three weeks since his surgery and he still hasn't returned to work, so every night I've gone over to her apartment we eat dinner and watch a movie, his way of broadening my knowledge of popular culture. Tonight we're starting with with the first of the original _Star Wars_ movies so that I can understand his and Sweets references.

Normally we sit comfortably on opposite sides of the couch. We've slowly been getting closer but the bowl of popcorn or candy is always between us. Tonight I'll take the first of many small steps. When I come back from the bathroom, he'll be sitting with his feet propped up on the coffee table and then one arm is holding the remote on the armrest and the other on the back of the couch. I'll scoop up the bowl of chocolate covered pretzels and sit down next to him, leaning against him putting my head on his shoulder; something I've never done under good circumstances. Booth won't comment though he'll just ask if I'm ready, I'll be able to hear his smile in his voice, before pushing play.

The conversation will never change, the only difference will be that I'm sitting right next to him and his arm has come to rest around my shoulders. For the next week of movies will always sit like this, and I'll always initiate it.

In two weeks, I'll sit down first in the middle of the couch, but Booth will take the next step for me by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. He'll leave his arms around me as I settle into his chest.

The night before he comes back to work, I'll kiss him briefly on lips as I say good night. He'll smile and say, "See you tomorrow." The same tension we had at work remains like nothing has changed. There will be no evidence that every night we cuddle on his couch or briefly kiss goodnight.

I'll start holding his hand when it's just the two of us walking somewhere, and he'll start holding mine in the car when we're driving somewhere. We'll never hold hands if anyone we know is around, but when it's just us; we'll do it seeking the physical contact.

In two months, we'll fall asleep on the couch together while the movie credits role. We'll wake the next morning and mention nothing of it, but it will start to happen more often.

In three months I'll ask him to go to an art exhibit with me, he'll counter saying we should go to a hockey game. We'll do both. The dates happen more and more often in the next months. Moreover, after one of them that the good night kiss will be anything but chaste.

In six months, we'll have sex for the first time. I'll call it sex and he'll call it making love. We'll have an argument about whether you have to be in love to make love. He'll say yes, take and deep breath and tell me he loves me. I'll nod and say I know and he'll smile.

In the following six months, I'll only wake up in his arms, and every morning I'll relish in how safe I feel.

In eight months Angela, Cam, and Sweets will begin to question our relationship; Hodgins will insist that it's none of their business. I'll find it annoying, and he'll find it amusing. We won't tell them anything.

In a year he'll be kidnapped and when we find him I'll tell him that I love him and he can't ever do that to me again, and then I'll kiss him. He'll laugh and say he'll try if I do before he'll hug me fiercely. The whole team will stand there in shock before we'll hear Angela telling Sweets, "I told you so." Cam will be laughing and then they'll all clap.

Over the next year, we'll end up moving into together and taking Parker to Disneyworld on vacation. We'll spend Christmas together and be happy. Its then that I'll be truly happy for change because as much as I need Booth in the capacity he's in now what he will be to me is even more important.

In two years, I'll be shot on a case, a superficial wound just needing a few stitches. The stupid nurses though won't let him back or give him any information because he's not family. He'll be irate and eventually bully them into letting him back. When he finally sees me, he'll demand we get married so this never happens again. I'll tell him no, at first he'll be even angrier but eventually he'll calms down and agrees that getting married so nurses have nothing to argue about is stupid.

Two weeks from then we'll be on the forensic platform and I'll be explaining something to him about the latest case while everyone else works around us. He'll ask again, without any grandeur just the simple question. The whole lab will stop and the staff will watch with bated breath, but I won't notice because the inexplicable will slip from my mouth, "Yes." And as he kisses me, I'll realize that nothing has felt more right. The wedding will be that summer, small and fun, non-religious.

In three years we'll be in the hospital, not because of any injury but because Isabella Lorelei was born hours previous. She has his nose and my eyes. Two years later, we'll be back because Carson Charles and Arianna Christine decided to grace us with their presence.

In fifteen years we'll retire from fieldwork, he'll take a higher-level position with paperwork and a training position, and I'll allow another forensic anthropologist to work with the agent sent his way. Together we'll watch the young FBI agent become frustrated with his lack of people skills but she won't give up.

In thirty years will both retire to spend time with our grandchildren that have begun to arrive, and travel together. And in fifty years I will tell a very worried 15 year old granddaughter that it's ok to fear the good things changing but if you don't let them change the can't get any better.

But right now, I've only made the first move towards anything resembling the future that I've just painted myself. So I'll let myself savor in the feeling that exists when I'm wrapped up in Seeley Booth's arms, and remember the words that Angela spoke so wisely once, "We make our live out of chaos and hope…and love."

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Babyrose**


	18. Looks

**Since i got such a wonderful response for the chapter I posted this morning I'm giving you another chapter. I'm not going to lie this isn't one is one of the best I've written but my muse wanted me to write one this and it was the only way I could get it to come out. It's from Angela's point of view, just so you know. Enjoy.**

**Bones is not mine. I know it still shocks me.**

* * *

Looks

Looks between two people can mean so much or they can mean nothing. They are the world's most convoluted and yet meaningful way of communicating. They are a necessity for the human race because while we have words to express ourselves, one look can express millions of words in addition to millions of other things that we can never put words to. I should know it is the looks between Hodgins and I that got us into this mess in the first place and it's those same looks that will take us in the direction were meant to go. However, I currently am trying to decipher the looks between Booth and Brennan. You see I'm compiling evidence for the every rational Brennan, because she won't make a decision or a move without evidence, that she and Booth are meant for each other.

The first set of looks between them is one of confusion and explanation. In the lab when Brennan says something that Booth doesn't understand, he looks at her with a wrinkled brow and his eyes shine with confusion and frustration. Brennan looks back at him imploring him to understand what she's told him as she explains it to him in simpler terms. The roles are reversed when he's trying to explain motive, or his gut feeling to her. It's funny they never look at anyone else to answer their question, the simply look at each other knowing the other will understand their need for an explanation.

Then they have a set of looks that expresses their pride in the other. When their eyes catch the one that is proud eyes will sparkle with amusement because they got it, and a smile will grow on their faces. I don't think that they have ever told the other that they are proud of them, they simply let that looks speak for itself.

Then there's the look that they have when they can't seem to understand what an earth the other is talking about. He usually makes it when she's making an anthropological statement about something that he finds to be false. She makes it when he's stating religion as a fact or explaining that his gut is telling him how something is. It's skeptical, like they want to believe that other is right but they can't seem to wrap their heads around it.

Then there's the look that they have when they're sharing something between the two of them, and the look that they have when they've solved a case right then. There's the one that he give her when he wants her to do something for him, like stay in the car or talk to her dad without calling him. And she has a separate one for when she wants him to let her into the interrogation room by herself, or to have a gun.

There's a look to communicate that one of them has solved it, and one that they both seem to share when they're at loss in a case. Another one that says that they're hurting and need the others comfort, one to show that they are amused with what the other one has said or done. The list goes on and on.

There's yet another look that they have when one of them is in the hospital. It's one of worry, doubt, and panic that something more will go wrong. When they know that, the other is going to be ok there is a look of relief. This look of worry was most recently seen on Brennan's face, although Booth has worn it his fair share of times.

Booth and Brennan may talk a lot, in fact they basically talk non-stop when they're together, but if you really want to know what their saying you just have to watch the way they look at each other. For example, they may not ever say that they love each other but they have a look that says it all.

It usually happens after a case when they're at the diner or one of their apartments, although it's happened plenty of other places to. They both have these half smiles on their glittering faces and their eyes are twinkling. Their faces are usually fairly close and you can tell that the rest of the world seems to have melted away to them. To many it looks like there about to kiss, and those that are closest to the them hope that they will one of these times. But for now it's their acknowledge way of saying I love you.

Now if only she'll believe me and accept what I say as evidence that she loves him and that he loves her. Maybe just maybe if I can convince her of this then I'll be able to convince her to do something about it. I'm not sure if it will work but I won't give up yet, I've put four years into it and I'm not giving up until something change.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and all of the lovely reviews on _Accepting Change._**

**Babyrose**


	19. Tshirt

**Another One-shot for your reading pleasure, so please enjoy. I'm sure you already know this but i don't own Bones, shocker right.**

* * *

T-shirt

My nose is running I feel like I'm coughing up a lung (which is a physical impossibility), I haven't slept properly in two days, and I can't swallow. I'd gone into work that morning, only to have Cam send me home. She told me that I had plenty of sick days, since I'd never taken one, and that she wasn't taking no for an answer.

I truthfully was grateful I didn't think that I would make through anything today I was feeling miserable. I opened the door to my apartment, dropped my bag, and walked back to my room, where I shed my clothes and went into the bathroom and turned the shower on to scalding hot and stood under it until breathing through my nose was easier, almost back to normal, and the sinus headache had dissipated.

I wrapped in a towel padded back into my room and pull out my favorite sweatpants and then I pulled out my favorite t-shirt. I only wore it when I was feeling lonely or upset. I guess feeling sick fell under a time to wear the shirt, it always made me feel better. I pulled the dark blue shirt over my head. The little yellow name settled over my right breast, and I could feel the larger letters on my back.

The shirt was huge on me falling half way down my thighs and the sleeves pooled around my wrists. It was shapeless, and soft, roomy and comfortable. He'd left the shirt at my place one day after a case, he'd brought me home to shower and change I'd fallen in the mud, and he said he was going to change into some dry clothes. It wasn't until the next day that I found it lying on the far side of my bed where he'd gone to change. It was folded on the floor, which lead me to assume that it had just fallen out of his bag.

I had put it on my dresser with every intention to give it back to him the next time I saw him. However, I forgot and before I knew it I was out of clean clothes, I'd been too wrapped up in the case, making laundry a necessity and the only clean shirt left in my apartment was his FBI shirt. I pulled it on over my head and went to start my laundry.

It was later that day when I went to a reach for a teacup that I noticed it smelled like him. Not overpowering in any sort of manner, just a comforting, soft, reassuring manner. It made me think that he was always there, and it reminds me that he is always there when I need him, even if I don't have the guts to call him. The smell never went away no matter how many times I washed the shirt; it was always just there just like him.

I pulled out the hair tie that was holding my hair up, ran my fingers through it before snapping off the light and crawling under the covers. I inhaled the scent from the shirt before closing my eyes and hoping that I would feel better, when I woke up, I drifted off to sleep.

Bang. Bang. Bang. I was jolted awake by the noise, I looked at the clock, 11:30am. Why am I in bed at 11:30 in the morning? I tried to swallow; that's I'm in bed. Bang. Bang. Bang. "Bones". I tried to sigh but it hurt, Booth who else. I crawled out of bed and went to open the door before he used his key because he thought I'd died of a simple cold.

I opened the door and croaked, "Booth what are you doing here?" He was standing in jeans, a t-shirt, and his leather jacket, not his usual work wear. In addition, he was holding two bags filled with god knows what.

"When I got to lab this morning Cam told me that she'd sent you home with a cold at eight, so I went to my office wrapped up some paper work and handed off the case to another agent who will work with the squints until you're feeling better." He answered with a shrug.

"That doesn't explain why you're here." We were still standing in the doorway.

"My partner's sick, I can't work a case without her. And you haven't been sick the entire time I've known you so I'm here to take care of you…" His eyes drifted down to my shirt and he chuckled, "I'd wondered what happened to that shirt"

I looked down and groaned, I'd forgotten the shirt I was wearing. "What did you bring?" I waved my hands at the bags trying to distract him. He was still looking at the shirt. "Booth!"

He shook his head, "Oh um, let's see. I have cough drops, cough syrup, ibuprofen, cold medicine both day time and nighttime, boxes of ultra soft tissues so you don't run out, vegetable soup, your favorite type of tea, some extra chocolate, and a few movies that I thought would help you feel better, and pass the time." He smiled.

"Always the alpha male, taking care of me." I sighed and turned to go back to my room allowing him into the apartment.

I hear him close the door, "I like taking care of you." He said quietly before asking, "Where are you going?"

"To change my shirt so you can have yours back." I answered and shuffled down the hallway all this standing was making my head throb I needed to lay back down, or at the very minimum sit.

I felt his hand catch my wrist, and I turned, "Don't, it looks way better on you than it ever did on me." We looked at each other for a moment before he released my wrist, "How are you feeling? You look awful."

"Miserable," I sighed, "I haven't been sick in ages, my head is throbbing, my nosing is running continuously, and it really hurts to swallow. Plus I seem to be developing a cough and will probably lose my voice." I shook my head. "I hate feeling like this." I almost moaned.

He took a step towards me and wrapped his arms around me, "Hey, it's ok. You'll feel better in no time" I hugged him back and nodded my head against his chest inhaling the same scent that lingered on the shirt.

We stood there for a couple of minutes, before he released me, reached into the bag, and pulled out some medicine, a box of tissues, and a DVD. "Here take some of this medicine, it will help, and go start this I'm going to make you some soup." He smiled and walked over to the cabinet that had glasses in it; he pulled one out and filled it with water so I could take the pills he brought me. I smiled at how comfortable he was in my apartment. "Here, now go start the movie." He passed me the water; I smiled at him and popped the pills in my mouth. Then I grabbed the tissues and the DVD, walked into the living room, and turned on the TV and DVD player that I had finally given in and gotten at his insistence.

I settled onto the couch and blew my nose for what seemed like the millionth time, as the colorful menu came up for _Finding Nemo_, I chuckled he'd been trying to get me to watch this for months. I pressed play and settled into the couch with the box of tissues.

Marlin was chasing Dory across the sea floor in search of the boat when Booth came into the living room carrying a bowl of soup. "Here its vegetable, you need to eat something." He handed me the bowl and sat down next to me chuckling as Dory freaked out because Marlin was following her.

The soup felt good on my throat and the medicine was easing the headache that had taken hold. I set the empty bowl on the coffee table when I finished and sat back. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, threw it over me before he reached over, and pulled my whole body to his. I thought about fighting it but he was so warm and comfortable, that I just settled against him and pulled the blanket up, and kept watching the movie.

"Thanks for the soup, and for coming over to make me feel better." I said quietly.

He squeezed me, "Not a problem, it's my job to take care of you. Plus then I got to see you in my shirt."

I looked up at him to find him smiling "Booth," I sighed. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, but thank you for coming over to do so anyway. And if you want your shirt back you should tell me."

"I know your capable of taking care of yourself, I just like doing it. And as far as my shirt goes, it looks way better on you than it ever did on me, now watch the movie and stop talking."

I shook my head and then laid it back down on his chest, and watched the sea turtles ride the east Australian current. I felt him squeeze my arm and continue to run in hand up and down, and he pressed a kiss into my hair. I smiled and wrapped one arm around his waist and hugged him gently before focusing on the movie again.

* * *

**I have one more one shot already written that I'm going to post tomorrow, but other wise i'm going to work on some other things. Enjoy your day.**

**Babyrose**


	20. You Don't Think I'd Remember That

**Before I say anything about this i'm going to warn you that it's angsty, and that I have raised the rating for it, there's nothing vulugar but it does require a higher rating than the previous ones.**

**This is loosely based on the spoilers for next season that say that they're relationship will change. This is place at the end of season five. I think that this is possibly the most probable thing I've written, and I like it so you'll have to let me know what you think.**

**At the begining of this they're both really angry. So imagine Booth angrier than he was when he though she called him a loser, and Brennan is angrier than she was when she pushed Jared off the bar stool. I think that's everything important.**

**You guessed it I still don't own Bones**

* * *

You Don't Think I'd Remember That

"BOOTH!" She yelled flipping her hair as she turns to face him. Her eyes are wide and ultra bright, the blue is almost blinding as he stares back at her. Her skin is flushed, she's the angriest he's ever seen her. "Why don't you believe me about this?"

"Because it felt so real, Bones that's why" he yells back. He is positively glowering. His jacket has been discarded, his sleeves are pushed up around his elbows, and his tie has been loosened. His face is red with anger, she doesn't know if she's ever thought he could be this angry. "It felt as real as this does right now that's why."

They're in her office at the Jeffersonian it's late and the lights are off in the main lab, and the building is empty except for the lights twinkling in the autopsy room across the lab, but that's forgotten now. Inside the office, there are Chinese food containers left empty on coffee table, along with multiple files that have been completely forgotten in their current argument.

It's been nearly a year since he woke up in the hospital after a coma induced by the anesthesia given to him when they removed the brain tumor that had been causing hallucinations. He'd had the most incredibly dream, all of them were together in different rolls, but together. More importantly, they'd been married, expecting their first child, they'd been happy together. He'd accepted that it all hadn't happen when he woke up, it didn't make sense when he'd figured out that it was Bones and not Bren.

What he couldn't place was whether they had actually slept together; it didn't seem to fit into the dream. Yet it didn't fit, she had told him that it hadn't happened, in real life either. He didn't believe her though, he was certain that it had happened, and wasn't going to give up on it lightly. While he'd been in the hospital and then when he was still on leave he'd tried to get her to talk about it but she'd always brushed him off, talked about anything else. When he came back to work, he'd stopped asking and just wondered internally, which he didn't regret. They'd worked so well together getting closer with every case. They'd had more arguments that they insisted weren't arguments, they'd tormented Sweets, they'd caught the bad guys, they'd been mistaken for a couple and had claimed that they were just partners, and they'd had more moments where people thought they were going to kiss, but they weren't a couple.

He was tired of wondering internally and tonight they'd been laughing, smiling, and enjoying the bliss that came at the end of a case when the bad guy was caught. She'd gotten up to get something from her desk when he'd said, "Bones, I know that you don't want to talk about it but, last spring it's killing me I have to know the truth." That one statement had caused her to become so angry and had brought him to his feet at her reaction.

She lowered her voice to a menacing growl, "What is it exactly, then that you remember and believe I'm lying about. What is it?" She was daring him to tell her. To tell her the exact details, of what he believed they'd shared.

He stood looking at her almost in disbelief that she was asking him to recount the private details that she had to already know. "Well are you going to tell me what has supposedly happened, or are you going to chose this moment to act a prude," she spat her face becoming more flushed with her words. They stood in her office glaring at each other, her next to her desk and him between the couch and the coffee table, both breathing as though they'd run a race.

Just as the silence was becoming unbearable he started in a low tone the anger still evident, "You came into the room it was late, I was already in bed. You changed into your pj's and got into the bed." He took a step out from behind the coffee table. "You asked if I loved you," across the room she inhaled sharply, "and I said yes," the color drained from her face, "and then you asked me to prove it to you, which I did happily."

She leaned against the desk and breathed, "I've never asked that."

He however continued, "I kissed you and it felt like we'd been kissing for years, I knew exactly how to make you moan with just that kiss." He took another step forward. "I can still taste you, that perfect blend of cinnamon and sugar, and smell the perfume that you spray on just behind you ears, floods my senses even when we're not together." She wrapped her arms around around herself. "Our bodies they fit together like puzzle pieces, something that I've never experienced before. I can feel your arms wrapping around me trying to hold me closer, and our feet tangling like it is the most natural thing in the world."

He paused trying to gauge her reaction, she seemed more shocked than anything maybe she hadn't been lying that this had happened but he forged on. "I pulled off your shirt leaving you in a black lace bra, it made your skin look even paler… you're stunning." The color seemed to becoming back into her face as she listened, and he took another step forward. "I cupped you through the bra and you made this sound that I've been dying to hear ever since, something between and growl and whimper for more." Her breathing sped up, "It was then that you flipped me over so that you were on top. I'd never seen anything more beautiful your hair was framing your face, your lips swollen from my kisses. You paused for a moment before leaning forward to kiss me our upper bodies pressed together as your lips met mine." She's not looking at him anymore and he's willing her to look at him with just his eyes. "Every moment feels like we were made for each other... You ground yourself into me and your head tipped back in ecstasy."

She launched herself off the desk, her anger apparently back, and took a step towards him. "YOU DON'T THINK I'D REMEMBER THAT?" She yelled glaring at him, he didn't respond. Lowering her voice to a threatening tone. "You don't think that I'd remember our skin pressed together? You don't think I'd remember your hands on me? You don't think I'd remember you taking off my shirt? You don't think I'd remember kissing you Booth? Because I remember kissing you on the lips just once and it was in here and Caroline was watching. You don't think that I would remember how well our bodies fit together?" She let out an angry sigh.

"You want to know what I do remember. I remember that kiss under the mistletoe, and that you tasted like apple pie and coffee, the combination always reminds me of that kiss. But Booth that is the only kiss we've shared. Besides that kiss I remember sitting next to your bed in the hospital waiting for you to wake up, wondering if I'd missed my chance." She was near tears.

He could see her anger seething below the tears "And you know what I don't remember ever happening anywhere but in my dreams Booth? Kissing you, having your hands on me in anything other than a protective manner, having you take my shirt off, having you inside me, making love with you, and you want to know why I don't remember it happening anywhere other than my dreams." She took a deep breath, "BECAUSE IT NEVER HAPPENED."

He took another step towards her, all he could think was that it hadn't happened, how could he have been so stupid. His anger flooded out of him as he realized that she said she remembered it happening in her dreams. She continued her tirade, "Do you really think that I would lie to you about sleeping with you? Do you really think that I wouldn't tell you the truth? That I would try to cover it up? Booth I thought you knew better than that?" The last part came out exasperated as tears started to stream down her face. "Believe me Booth if we had slept together before the surgery I would have kept sleeping with you after the surgery."

She shook her head and he stepped towards her again, they were only a few feet apart now, she looked him in the eye, her eyes sparkling with tears. "But you know what hurts the most about all of this is that you don't seem to think that I would remember you telling me that you love me, and that I would have forgotten telling you that I love you. That and the fact that you seem to think that I'm lying about it."

Their anger was gone now, she was simply hurt, and he couldn't believe the mess that he'd created. He lifted his hands and put them on her arms; she tilted her head and looked at him imploringly. "Oh my god, Bones I believe you… I believe you... It just felt so real… I wanted it to be real. I know that you would never lie to me, I just wanted it to be real so badly…" He admitted.

She breathed a sigh of relief, "I understand, and I forgive you. Now can we forget about it and move on with our lives? And you can stop asking me about that dream you had during your coma."

"Not so fast Bones, I don't think we can just forget about it and move on." She opened her mouth to ask why, but he stopped the words from ever leaving as he kissed her. It was gentle and sweet, but as his hands slid up her arms, she broke away and turned to face the shelves behind her.

"Booth, we can't. There's a line… they'll spilt us up." There were tears streaming down her face but he couldn't see them.

His anger came flooding back, "DAM IT BONES! Did you not just hear yourself? You just told me that you dream about sleeping with me, that you dream about me touching you, that you want me. And you didn't say it out right but you effectively you just told me that you love me. Am I supposed to ignore all that when I want the same thing?" She was watching him now as he'd taken to pacing the floor of her office, her tears slowing.

He stopped in front of her, took a deep breath, and looked her dead in the eye. "I want you to do me a favor." She couldn't bring herself to answer so she just nodded her head. "Remember this moment right now."

Her brow crinkled and she asked one word, "Why?"

He smiled, "Because I'm going to tell you something really important and I want you to remember the moment I told you."

She nodded, "Ok"

He stepped up so that they were inches apart, "Temperance Brennan… Bones, I love you" the air seemed to freeze as he waited for a response of any kind out of her. As a small smile graced her lips, "Write it down 11:36pm on May 17th 2010, in your office at the Jeffersonian after a fight a monumental proportions, I Seeley Booth told you Temperance Brennan that I love you, and I want you to remember it." She nodded.

They stood there for a few long moments just looking at each other before she spoke in a quiet voice, "Booth… that doesn't change anything we can't cross the line I don't want to lose you… as a partner…" she finished hesitantly.

He threw his hands in the air and started pacing again, "SCREW THE DAM LINE. Did you not just hear me I told you that I love you and I want you more than anything. Bring on the FBI trying to separate us; I'd like to see them try. I will personally threaten Sweets into submission if necessary." He blew out a frustrated breath. "I love you more than life it's self. Bones I need you."

This time she invaded his space placing her arms on his shoulders, and staring into his chocolate brown eyes she asked, "Screw the the line?" Her face held a hint of amusement.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body flush to his. "It's my line and I say screw the dam line."

"Good." She nodded and reached up to kiss him, her fingers brushing under his collar and threading into his hair. One of his hands came up to work into her hair as he deepened the kiss exploring her mouth and listening for the moan he'd been dying to hear. The other worked under the hem of her shirt to feel the soft skin of the small of her back where it had always rested.

When they finally broke, she looked up at him, "Booth take me home."

A grin appeared on his face, "Gladly Bones, gladly."

She walked over to the coat tree and pulled on her blazer as he pulled on his suit jacket. He walked over to her, took her hand in his, and kissed it as she turned out the lights and picked up her bag. "Booth, I promise you I'm going to remember everything, just like I'm going to remember this moment."

"And why is it that you're remembering this exact moment?" He asked with amusement.

"Because I'm going to tell you that I love you." She stated squeezing his hand.

"Oh you are? Well that seems like a good reason to remember the moment."

"Booth?"

"Yes, Bones?"

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too."

His last words could just be heard as the lab doors closed leaving the pathologist inside to call the artist who'd missed the moment she'd been waiting for for nearly six years.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought if your inclined. I'm going to try and work on some other things for a while but if i get an idea for a one-shot I'll add it here. Thanks for reading.**

**Babyrose**


	21. Your Hand in Mine

**Here's a lovely oneshot that came to me on my trip. It's placed somewhere in season 5, containing some minor spoilers that I read. While I don't own _Bones_ I did borrow the characters temporarily for our enjoyment.**

* * *

Your Hand in Mine

**Brennan's POV**

The first time his hand slipped into mine, I was a little shocked, I certainly hadn't expected it. We'd just been walking down the sidewalk on the way to the Founding Fathers for lunch and I'd been telling him that Russ's little girl, Haley, cystic fibrosis was getting bad. Our hands had brushed a couple of times because like usual we were walking close together, but I'd said something about wishing I could do more her and he'd simply slipped his hand into my.

My first instinct was to pull away but he laced his fingers with mine and squeezed, telling me that I was already providing her with the best doctors and care and that was available. I realized that I should just relax; he was holding it to comfort me.

Surprisingly I was comforted. His hand was large and all encompassing around my smaller hand. I could feel the calluses on his fingers and the inside of his palms from his gun practice and his workout routine. They weren't rough on my hands though just reminders of his work.

My hand fit so comfortably inside his my fingers in between his comfortably spaced, and resting on the back of his hand. Even when he he started to rub the back of my hand with his thumb I was just smiled.

We've been through a lot in the last year, between his brain surgery and resulting coma. There have been strains in our partnership as we've struggled to figure out where we are as partners, friends, and possibly something more. I've helped him relearn things that he's been certain he knew how to do, both on and off the job. And in the process I've learned about myself, some things that I never would have believed five years ago.

So our relationship was progressing at it's incredibly slow incredibly convoluted pace. Today we'd stepped up to hand holding. At least it's going in the right direction, and I've managed to surprise myself, I like holding Booth's hand.

* * *

**Booth's POV**

We've held hands on multiple occasions, but I've always put my hand into hers. The best time though was when she slid her hand into mine. We were walking in the park after I'd convinced her that she needed a break. We'd gone to the nearest park because it was probably the last nice day of the summer. I bought us both ice cream cones and we began to stroll through the park.

I was telling her a story about Parker and the girl he liked and we were laughing. She was smiling telling me a story for her childhood when she slipped her hand into mine. Her smaller softer fingers lacing with mine.

I was always surprised at the amount of strength that her hand displays every time I hold it. Such strength in those delicate fingers that hold the bones that she understands so well with such grace. Strength that you would never would have guessed was there when her fingers fly over her keyboard penning her next novel.

Those fingers always squeeze back when I give a gentle squeeze, those fingers that have been there to help me when I need them. Those are the fingers that held mine while she waited for me for come out of a coma, and the fingers that have allowed me to relearn all the things that I forgot.

Those are the fingers that have stuck around to allow me to relearn her. All the interesting things that are uniquely Bones right down to the face she makes when she says, "I don't know what that means." Those fingers have the strength to stick it out, allowing me to hold them to comfort her and hold them when I need comfort.

But right now she's holding my hand, because she's happy and she's enjoying this moment. And maybe just maybe she likes holding my hand.

* * *

**Cute and fluffy as per usual. Reviews?**


	22. She's Back

**Ok so I wrote this after reading some spoilers for season five and then watch so you think you can dance finale, which i've never seen before but I liked it. Plus i got to see the promo for season five then, which I proceed to steal a line from. For those of you that seen it** **I would like to say props to Cam for pointing out the obvious finally. Alright here you go, and by they way I don't own bones.**

* * *

She's Back

There are hundreds of people roaming around me some coming, some going, some are crying because they don't want to leave, other's are saying good riddance, some are searching for the person that is supposed to be there to pick them up, other's just want their luggage so they can leave the chaos behind, some are wondering if the person they're waiting for will ever arrive, some are regaling stories of their journeys, other's are wishing a safe trip.

I lean against a pole watching the door for international arrivals. They come in waves out of customs flight-by-flight, country-by-country. Her flight is an hour late so I've watched arrivals from Brussels, Milan, Morocco, London, and Geneva come through those doors but not yet Guatemala.

I've an eerie sense of déjà vu; five years ago, I had homeland security stop her because she was carrying a skull so that I could talk to her since Zach was ignoring my calls. I wasn't here this time because of a case I was here because I missed her. She was no longer the pain in the as scientist that I had to talk to do my job, she was my best friend, my confidant, my partner, and sometimes when I wake up or forget my surroundings she's my wife.

I know she's not my wife, in fact, I'm painfully aware of it most of the time, but I lived in an alternate reality for four days where she was my wife and it was so comfortable and happy that if I get disoriented I'm back there. That coma made me painfully aware of the fact that I don't just want her in my life, I actually need her. It was that disorientation that lead me to ask her what was probably the most devastating question she's ever heard, "Who are you?"

The initial shock on her face told me that she thought I didn't remember her, of course I remembered her, how could I forget her, I only had one problem which Temperance was she? Once she started listing off facts about post coma amnesia, I knew it was Bones. And to tell you the truth I was relieved, as great as the dream was, Bones is the woman that I know and love, the life that I lead with Bones is the one I want to lead.

As the crowd of people stream out of customs from the next international flight, this time the Bahamas carrying hundreds of tan and lobster red people, I think back to the last time I'd seen her. I was still in the hospital, fairly often having the confusing moments where reality and my dream switched. The bandages had come off and I'd decided bald was not a good look for me. She came into the room wearing jeans a t-shirt, boots, and a khaki jacket, but the most disheartening was that she had her canvass backpack she uses for traveling.

She was leaving on her dig in Guatemala, she'd told me before the coma, but part of me had hoped that she was going to stick around now that I was in the hospital. She left the bag in the chair and walked over to sit on the edge of my bed, asked how I was doing and talked to me for a little bit. It had been only ten minutes when she stood and told me that she had to go otherwise she was going to miss her flight. She squeezed my hand, kissed my forehead, and told me to get better so that when she came back in six weeks we could do what we do best.

With that, she left, brushing past Angela with a kiss on the cheek. I still remember the conversation Angela and I had following Bones departure:

"She's leaving hun?"

"Yeah, I'd kinda hoped that she was going to stay since I'm stuck in here."

"Booth we all hoped that."

I nodded, "I know it just feels like she's running and I feel like it's my fault that she's running that my dream scared her."

She settled on the side of my bed, "I don't want tell you this, but your dream did scare her. You dreamed something that she wants for herself but hasn't come to accept that she wants it."

I sighed, "So she's running?"

With a sad smile on her face she said, "Yeah she's running."

"Shit"

She laughed, "Booth, it's gonna be fine."

"And how the hell do you know that?"

"Because Booth, she may be running now, but she'll come running back to you because you're the only person that has never left her ever. Besides myself of course." She chuckles, "She'll be back don't you worry whether or not she admits it she needs you to Booth."

I looked up at her, "You sure?"

She nodded "Definitely."

Angela was right she'd run, but in reality she didn't run all that far because she'd called twice a week when she was gone and emailed nearly every day. And today she was coming back, or as Angela but it: running home.

So now I'm leaning against a pillar outside of the customs doors at Dulles with my too short hair holding a cup of coffee waiting for her to come through the doors. The next flight begins to stream through the doors, it's her flight. I lift my head and push off the wall watching as several families come through the doors with followed by some businessmen. Then I saw her carrying her duffle, backpack slung over her shoulder, hair in a ponytail, chunky necklace, and jacket in her free hand.

I walk over to her. "Hey Bones."

She smiles and drops her stuff. "Booth" and then she hugs me. I can't believe I've forgotten how good it is to have her hug me. After she released me, she reaches up to ruffles my hair, "its back."

"Just in time for you to come back. You hungry?" I asked

"Yeah, airplane food isn't what it used to be." We started to walk out of the airport. "How are you?"

"I great, 110% Bones." I answered.

She looked up at me, "You know it's impossible to be more than 100% right."

I chuckled, she's back, and so am I.

* * *

**Alright you know the drill please review, oh and go over to_ Sublimated Attraction_ and review_ Pain in the Heart _please.**

**Babyrose**


	23. He Kissed Her?

**Alright so I wrote this when the spoiler about Booth kissing Brennan first came out although Heart claims it might just be to find a leak. Any way I found it today so I polished it up and added the last few sentences and I'm submitting it for your consideration. Suprisingly I still don't own bones although I do watch the promo for season five whenever I need a pick me up and suggest you do to.**

* * *

He Kissed Her?

"He kissed her?" Cam asked incredulously. We're in the autopsy room I'm standing at by her desk and she's turned her chair to face me. I'd originally come into the room to show her the face that I had for the latest case. But she had asked why we hadn't seen Booth in the lab recently and when he was here, he was avoiding Brennan like the plague.

So I told her what Brennan had told me: when she got hurt on the last case after making sure that she was ok he kissed her. And not a peck on the cheek or brushed on her forehead, a full force tongue involved kiss. After that, they hadn't really talked or as far as I could tell, said more than two words to each other that weren't relevant to a case. That is what lead us to our current situation Booth and Brennan barely speaking to anyone and when they did it was yelling and we were without his presence in the lab for any longer than five minutes.

"Yup he kissed tongue and all." Shaking my head, I answered.

Hodgins walked in at that particular moment, "He kissed her? Well I would say that it's about time, but I presume that is what has led to the rather prickly situation that seems to have cropped up around the lab." Cam and I just nodded our heads.

We stood in silence for a few minutes looking at each other before Cam asked the inevitable, "What do we do? Do we tell Sweets or do we just ignore it and hope it blows over?"

I answered first, "We can't tell Sweets, Booth would probably shoot him and they would band together over it being nobody's business and the dust would settle but we want them to go forward not back."

"Definitely don't tell Sweets." Hodgins agreed, "If we do nothing they're likely to implode and talk it out or go at each other like animals, either way it will be an improvement on what we have now."

"How long do you think they can go without talking it's already been two weeks? They're both miserable." Cam questioned

I thought about it, "Well they barely talked after our almost wedding and Zach went to Iraq, for two months. They weren't fine until Zach came back."

"Yeah but that was different, she was mad at him for letting Zach go to Iraq. Heck I was mad at him for letting Zach go." Hodgins reasoned, "This is between the two of them and only about the two of them, no one's going to come and magically make the situation disappear. No matter how much they both wish that would happen."

Cam shook her head, "Your right, this is between the two of them. They're afraid of losing what they have now, they're afraid of losing each other. I've known Booth long enough to know that he's not going to let her slip through his fingers. Particularly when he's been working on catching her for so long."

"I agree, Bren's my best friend but she would give up forensic anthropology before she gives up Booth. He's her everything." I let out a deep breath. "I guess it won't be long now, if we can barely stand the tension I'm sure it's just eating at them."

"God I hope so." Cam sighed

"I'm not sure how much longer I can handle this." Hodgins gestured to the lab. We stood quietly for a second before Cam redirected our attention asking for our findings. Hodgins was telling her about the sand we'd found in the victims wounds, when we heard it.

"BONES! Where are you?" Booth yelled into the lab, "We need to talk" A mischievous grin came across my face and was mirrored on the faces of the other two.

"Guess we won't have to wait long" Cam chuckled standing to move over by the door so she could hear better, Hodgins and I followed.

"I'm in here," Brennan yelled from her office.

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok what did you want to talk about, since we haven't talked in two weeks?" She spat back.

His tone went from angry to upset, "That's what I wanted to talk about, what happened two weeks ago."

She answered in a voice that mirrored hers, "That's why you haven't called me in two weeks Booth? Because of you kissed me?"

Sheepishly he answered, "Yeah… But in all fairness you didn't call me either."

"Yes I did. Five times to be exact and you didn't return a single one." There was a pause, "Booth it was just a kiss, you were concerned about me and glad that I was ok. It's natural for there to be a level of intimacy between us given how long we've been partners and added to that is the adrenaline from the situation we were in." She sounded sad now, "You could have called me Booth."

More silence before we heard, "I'm sorry, you're right I should have called, it's just… I kissed you and I didn't know how you were going to respond, and then you kissed back and I didn't want to change anything because of a stupid mistake. Bones I can't lose you as a friend..." Once he got started, it came tumbling out.

She chuckled a little bit, "Booth, you're my best friend but did it ever occur to you that by not calling me back it might do more damage. Here I was afraid that you didn't want to be my partner anymore let alone my friend because I kissed you back." We heard her sigh.

Silence followed befor they both starting laughing, then Booth sighed. "I'm sorry, I was an asshole."

"We'll forget about that as long as we remember that you kissed me first." We could hear the smile tinting her voice.

"Hey, you agreed that you kissed back." He said indignantly.

"I did. So?"

"Well it's just…."

"It's just what?"

"I don't know I guess …"

"Booth would it make you feel better if I kissed you at some point?"

"Ah… sure… I guess that would be fine… it wouldn't really be necessary…" He stuttered

"Booth?"

"Yeah"

"Shut up." And then there was silence, I stuck my head around the corner to see what was going on. Sure enough, there was Booth and Brennan lip locked in her office. They broke apart and I ducked back into the autopsy room. "Better?... Good, can we go back to normal now?... Let's go to the Diner I'm starving."

We all walked over to stand in the door and watch them leave. He had his hand on the small of her back and she was talking animatedly about something, both were totally clueless we were watching. I watched the doors slide close behind them before I burst into laughter, joined by Hodgins and Cam.

It was several minutes before we could contain ourselves and Cam said, "Well I did not see that coming."

"Me either," Hodgins sighed.

"They're not going anywhere are they?" I sighed

"Oh they are, they're just going to take the maddingly slow route." She gave us a pointed look, "Alright back to work, for the time being we'll have to get use to the tension. One of these days something will change."

"One day." I smiled tapping the file in my hand before leaving the autopsy room.

* * *

**Reviews are magical!**

**Babyrose**


	24. Where Ever You Want To Wear It

**So I've been attempting to post this for a couple of days but the site has been acting werid. Any way this is set in the future, just another one of my happy endings for my favorite fictional couple. **

* * *

Where Ever You Want To Wear It

I'm standing in the store looking over the ring selections. There's so many I'm never going to find the right one. There's huge one's with their glittering diamonds protruding from the band, there are ones that have the rocks inlaid, and ones where the rocks are settled neatly on the band. There are ones with only diamonds, others with multiple types of rocks, some look like the rainbow others are just a tasteful mixture of colors.

There's a sales associate trying to help me pick out the right one, but I'm sure I've completely confused him by now. He asked if it was going to be an engagement ring and I said only if she wants it to be, otherwise it's just a ring for her. He gave me a puzzled look and said ok, but he's still confused. Then he asked what I wanted and I told him it need to be white gold, or platinum, lie fairly flat on the band so she could wear latex gloves on over it, and it needed to look good on a chain.

I spent hours in the store but I finally left with the small ring box in my pocket, and drove to our apartment to pick her up for dinner, it's our two year anniversary as a couple. I've been thinking about the implications of what I'm doing. She's always said that she doesn't want to get married because she doesn't need a piece of paper to prove her commitment and she's right. But I can't not give her the option if she wants it.

The ring I picked out is perfect, she can wear it on any finger she likes or around her neck, it's really just a reminder of the fact that I love her and I'm not going anywhere. I really just can't help but hoping that one day soon I'll find it on her left ring finger, a sign that she wants to get married. If that never happens, I don't care as long as I have her but I can't stop from hoping.

She opens the door as I walk up in a midnight blue knee length dress that floats down her body from one shoulder. Her hair is up leaving that beautiful neck of hers exposed, flaunting the sapphires in the necklace she's wearing, the ones, I gave her for Christmas. I follow her in as she slips on the sliver pumps that are lying by the door and pulls on her coat before she scoops up the blue and silver clutch that's lying on the table. She turns to me expectantly, "Are you ready?" I can't help but crossing to her and kissing her. When we break I breathe, "God you are so gorgeous you don't even know it." She chuckles and looks up at me taking my hand in hers, "Thank you. Now if we don't leave now we never will, and I don't want to miss dinner."

The restaurant is beautiful, every table has their own little alcove so it feels very private, there are lights and candles everywhere and a waiter that knows how to be unobtrusive. We talk about everything, the lab, Parker, the FBI, the house we put an offer on, the last case we wrapped up, it was so comfortable and happy I couldn't help but grin. That night we went back to the apartment, and left my tie and coat in the dining room, while the rest of our clothes fell to the floor of our room, her dress pooling in one location while my pants landed in another. But I never gave her the ring.

Two weeks later were on the platform and she's ranting about something to do with the case but I'm not actually listening anymore, I'm just watching her. She's stunning when she's all riled up. Her eyes sparkle, she uses her hands and shakes of her head to punctuate her statements, her skin flushes, and she has a way of speaking that is just extraordinary. It's after she's done that I go into her office to wait for her that I pull out the ring box and set it on her desk before I go to the couch to wait for her.

When she comes back in, she walks over, places a kiss on my lips before she walks over to her desk, and begins going through the papers. It's then that she notices the box, "Booth what is this?" she questions.

I grin, "It's something I got you a while ago, but I was waiting for the right moment to give it to you. And just then on the platform made me decide that it was the perfect time to give it to you. Go ahead open it."

She looked at me blankly for a moment before she opened the box and looked inside; "Booth, this is an engagement ring…" she trailed off.

I stood up crossing to her, "It's only an engagement ring if you want it to be otherwise it's just a ring that I thought you would like. Where ever you want to wear it is fine by me, I even got a chain that matches so that if you want to wear it around your neck you can."

She looked at the ring and then back at me, "It's beautiful Booth," she smiled before closing the box and setting it on her desk. With a tug on my tie, she closed the distance between us, giving me a more passionate kiss than I had ever received at work before.

When we parted I smiled, "I'm glad you like it, I have to get back to the Hoover building, but I'll see you later." I kissed her forehead and strode out of her office grinning like an idiot.

* * *

He walked out of my office leaving me in the room with piles of work and a ring that I had to decide what to do with. I opened the box, it really was beautiful, and the man did have good taste.

I closed the box pondering what to do with it, I wasn't really ready to commit to marriage, even though I'm sure I'll marry Booth if I ever get married. I'd come to accept that marriage wasn't a way of marking your claim on someone but rather a way of showing your commitment to them and your relationship. But that doesn't mean that I'm ready for it, anyone whose known me long knows that I take a while to wrap my head around something's.

I left the ring box closed for the time being and began to plow through the piles of paperwork in front of me. The answer would come to me sooner rather than later if I didn't focus on it. The hour grew late and the piles grew smaller until the only thing left on my desk was the ring box.

I stared at it for a few seconds before sliding off my mother's ring opened the box and but his ring on in its place. Booth said he got a chain for me to, so I'll put my mother's ring on that, and then I can wear this one where we both can see it. I slipped the box into my bag and pulled on my jacket to head home for the night, thinking how nice Thai food and a movie sounded.

I reached our apartment to find the smells of Thai food wafting down the hallway, how well he knew me made me smile. I opened the door to find him setting out the plates, "Booth, you're too good to me." I stated giving him a kiss before walking into the bedroom to change.

I came out to find him scooping food onto his plate, "Alright it's your choice _I Love You Man, _or _State of Play_, they both came in the mail today."

I reach down to grab the comedy something lighthearted sounds perfect. I'm about to open the DVD player when he comes up behind me wrapping one arm around my waist and using the other to lift my right hand to the light. "It's beautiful Bones. But what about your mother's ring?"

I set the DVD down and turned in his arms, "Well you said that you got a chain so I thought that I would put her ring on that and wear this one. Does that work for you?"

He smiled and kissed me, "Perfectly."

"Good now go eat" I gave him a little push and turned to place the movie in the player before returning to the couch. We spent the rest of the night laughing over Thai food and snuggling, and when the movie finish he carried me to bed and made love to me.

A month later, I was so mad at him, at this point I couldn't even articulate the argument anymore. Somewhere between him insisting on paying the entirety of the down payment on the house by himself, and assigning two agents to follow me around whenever we weren't together I was furious at him.

I'd left the Hoover building in storm, the two agents that were supposed to be following me maintained a safe distance, apologizing to those they past for my anger. They were too terrified to ask where I was going choosing instead to tail me, which of course made me madder.

I stormed into the lab, heading straight for my office people were literally running to get out of my way. Slamming the office door in the agents faces and threw myself down in my chair seething. When I got home to Booth, he was going to hear about this, he knows I can take care of myself why is he acting so ridiculously.

Then it hit me like… what's the phrase … a ton of bricks: home to Booth had been my thoughts. Not home, but home to Booth. I realized that it didn't matter how mad I was I was still going home to him and I wouldn't want it any other way. He was only doing the things he was doing because he loved me. I was pissed as hell at him, and I still love him. And suddenly I knew that that was never going to change.

My anger abated slightly as I looked down to study the ring he'd given me. What had he said when I opened it… "It's only an engagement ring if you want it to be…. Where ever you want to wear it is fine by me." He didn't care how I wore the ring he just wanted me to have it, engagement ring or nice piece of jewelry it didn't matter to him because he wasn't going anywhere.

I studied the ring for a few more moments before I decided it most definitely was not where it belonged. I slipped it off and slid it on to my other ring finger. I was still angry, but at least the ring was in the right spot.

* * *

She was angry all right when she left the Hoover building, tearing out of the office like a twister bent on destruction. The two agents assigned to tail her gave me a begging look, hoping that they didn't have to pursue her, but I sent them after the fury that had left.

Now I'm standing in the kitchen of our apartment cooking spaghetti, when I hear the front door slam. She's still pissed, I should have expected that. The best way to handle this is to stay here going about my business and when she confronts me stand there listen and then explain to her my reasoning.

It doesn't take long before I hear her behind me, "I left tweedle dee and tweedle dum downstairs, I told them they could go home for the night, since I'm now in your hands." The anger was evident in her tone. "Booth I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, you know that!"

This may be more difficult than I thought, "Forgive me Bones for being concerned about you. I know you can take of yourself, it doesn't mean that I still don't want to take care of you. If I could go everywhere, with you, I would but I can't so I'm making do. What don't you get about the fact that I love you?"

"I understand that Booth but do you know how irritating it is to have those two on my tail constantly, I can't turn the page in a book without them looking to make sure I'm not under attack." She's gesturing wildly trying to make her point.

"Fine I'll have them back off a little, but you really can't blame me I just want to make sure your safe." Ok know on to the next order of business "what else are you mad about?"

She sighed dropping her arms, "The house Booth, it's ridiculous for you to make a down payment when I could buy the place outright now. Which is what we should do."

"I know you could, but it's not supposed to be your house, it's supposed to be our house and I'm making my contribution." She pouts and folds her arms across her chest; it's then that I notice the ring is gone from the place she's decided to wear it. "Were you really that mad at me that you took off the ring? Jeeze I'm sorry were not seeing eye to eye but that ring was a gift for you, is it at least in a box? You didn't fling it into the Potomac on your way home did you?"

She got a mischievous look on her face that I could decipher, "The ring is where it belongs Booth, why would I throw it into the river?"

"To get rid of it. So where is it then? Where does it belong?" I ask.

What I had not expected was for her to chuckle before holding up her left hand. Sure enough there it was on her left ring finger, sparkling contently. "Right here where it belongs."

I stared at her hand in disbelief for a few seconds longer before looking at her face, "Bones are you sure? Are you saying you'll marry me?"

She stepped up next to me placing her hands on either side of my face, "Today when I furious with you I realized that it didn't matter how made I was at you I still wanted to come home to you, and I still loved you. I realized that it didn't matter how mad I was at you I was still going to come back to you. So yes I'm sure, and yes I'm saying that I'll marry you."

My disbelief pervaded for a few moments longer before I kissed her. When we broke appart she laughed, "Will you let me buy the dam house now?"

* * *

**Reviews if you're so inclined.**

**Besides that i have a quote I read from David Boreanaz: "We have sex in our minds every episode. You guys just don't physically see it," Boreanaz teased. "It's really going on between the two characters. If you guys can only imagine what we're really thinking when we're working, it's crazy." It made me laugh, they do know we want to see it.**

**Babyrose**


	25. When You Find You

**Ok so I hear David Cook's_ Come Back to Me_ on the radio the other day and it gave me the idea for this. There are some stolen lyrics in here, but it's not by any means a song fic. I actually have another idea from the song it's a little more cliche but i'm going to write when I take a break from packing. Any way this is set in season five, and the not so distant future. Also I'm counting on Jared still being in India, and my india geography is horrendous, just know i'm not trying to offend anyone.**

**Suprise, suprise I still don't own Bones, oh and writing the begining of this made me want to cry so far warning it's a little sad.**

* * *

When You Find You

The lab is quiet in the manner that it is typical of a late Thurday night, it's not that it's empty it just that a case is finished and those that remain are filling out the paperwork rather than doing lab work. Lights twinkle in in the offices, a glow comes from monitor screens, and the sound of fingers moving over the keyboards and of pens scratching signatures can be heard mixing with the hum of the equipment.

Brennan has a fondness of the lab when it's like this, as much as she hates paperwork and would rather be doing lab work, there is a sense of accomplisment when the lab takes on this air. She knows she's not alone here and that makes her happy, so she turns back to her desk to finish feeling out the last of her paperwork before her partner come to take her out to dinner, their post case ritual.

As she signs the last document and slips it into it's corresponding folder she hears the all to familiar foot steps of her partner disrupting the lab's hum. Smiling to herself she shuts down the computer and turns to welcome him in. Everytime she see's him know she feels a sense of gratitude that he survived a brain tumor and an allergy to anesthia to come back to her, even if things were a little different than they were before.

But this time she looks to see him enter her office in jeans, a t-shirt, and his leather jacket carrying his suitcase. His face carries a look of confusion, and his movements are a little stilted giving him a feeling of being extremely uncomfortable. "Booth, what's wrong?" she asked her pleasure at seeing him turning to dread.

He sits on the couch, resting his head in his hands, remaining silent for some time. She's learned that when he's like this it's best just to wait for him to tell her what's on his mind. So she rises from her desk chair and joins him on the couch, placing a reassuring hand on his thigh. He takes a deep breath a turns to look at her, "Bones, I don't know how to tell you this." He lowers a hand an places it over hers. "I'm leaving. I'm going to go join Jared in India for a while." His eyes shine with an unspoken need for her to understand.

Her intial reaction is to freak out, to yell and scream at him that he hates spending time with is brother, that he can't leave her, that he's crazy. But instead she squelches the need to beat some sense into him and simply asks "why?" in a tone that sounds moderately concerned carrying a hint of saddness underneath.

He stares at her for a minute, surprised by the lack of an outburst, before he brings himself to answer the question. "Bones, ever sense I woke up from my coma I haven't been positive who I am. I look in the mirror and I can't always recognize this life that I lead, sometime I see one were I'm a club owner… I look at you and see my stunning and brillant partner, and then sometimes I see my wife. I feel lost here in this life." He finishes with a sigh.

The urge to rail at him, to shake some sense into him is still running through her vain's. "So your leaving?" she asks trying to clarify what is happening, making sure that her life really is falling apart and this isn't a terrrible dream.

He sighs he expected something more that this complacent and depressed reaction. He looks away not sure that he can see the hurt in her eyes as he confirms what is happening, "Yeah my flight leaves in three hours for London, and then I'm connecting to New Dehli." He sighs, "Bones seriously you don't have anything to say?"

"There's nothing left to say. I can't help you anymore than I have and I can't save you from the unknown… It's something you have to do… It's something I can't fix, We can't go back to the way things were, or to something different if you don't know who you are." She exhales and a tear runs down her cheek. "Just know that I'm here for you, whenever you need me. If you decide to come back to the way things were I'll keep the partnership intact…" She looks at him "Go Booth, I hope you find everything that you need. I don't know what else to tell you besides have fun."

Their eyes stay locked for a moment before, he squeezes her hand and stands understanding that she sees this as the abadonment that she's always feared. "Thanks Bones, I'll let you know that I got there ok." He wants desperately to hug her but she stays on the couch head in hand and he knows that she's hiding the tears that she so rarely sheds. He slings his bag over his shoulder and walks to the door of his office pausing briefly to look back at his crying partner before he continues out of the lab.

As he approaches the sliding glass doors he her's her running behind him, he turns. She's stunning with her cheeks stained from her tears and her hair flowing behind her. "Booth." Is the only word she says as she stops in front of him raising one hand to his cheek and kissing him gently.

She pulls away from him and looks up into the brown eyes that she trust implicitly, "I'll be waiting right here for you..." she raise her free hand and places it over his heart looking at it and then back up at him, "When you find you, come back me."

Tears gather in his eyes as he realizes that she, is willing to wait for him. He lays a kiss on her forehead and squeezes the hand that is over his heart before he turns to leave not trusting his words. He hears behind him as the doors slide close, "Take your time I'm not going anywhere…just come back to me." He knows that he can't look back because then he'll stay and he'll then he'll still be lost. But he doesn't stop the tears from falling, on the way to his truck.

She watched his treating back and let the tears flow. Behind her Angela and Cam watched her for a couple minutes before the both walked up to her. "Sweetie what's going on?" Angela asked, never taking her eyes off the doors, as Brennan furiously wiped away the tears.

Brennan took a deep breath, "He's feeling lost, not sure who he is… He's going to India to spend some time with Jared, I don't know for how long…"

The three women looked at the doors for a few more moments before Cam asked, "What did you just tell him?"

Brennan folded her arms across her chest, "to come back to me."

Angela put an arm around Brennan, and was silent for a few more moments "Lets do some work, how does that sound?"

Brennan nodded and Cam said, "I'll go get a box from Limbo."

The three women worked deligently into the night on a victim from WWII, while at Regan international a lost FBI agent climbed on a overnight flight to London Heathrow.

**One Week Later – D.C.**

Angela and Hodgins stood in his work station looking up at and exhausted Brennan, who was pooring over her 12th set of remains since Booth left. "When was the last the time she ate?" Hodgins asked.

"I forced her to eat a muffin this morning, I'm more worried about the fact that she hasn't slept in her own bed since he left."

It was then that Brennan spotted them loitering, "What are you two doing? Get to work, he might have a family and it's our job to find out who he is!" she turned around and went back to work.

"That's it I'm getting Cam to have security escort her home, and I'm calling the FBI and getting them to post agents out side of her apartment to keep her inside it for the next four-eight hours." Angela said striding off to the autopsy room.

"Good luck." Hodgins said to her receding back.

**One Week Later – New Dehli**

"Seeley lets get going India's waiting." Jared yelled at his brother's back.

Seeley took one last look at the pay phone on the corner before turning to join his brother, "I'm ready lets go." He said swinging one leg over the bike, "There will be other phones out there that I can call her from."

Jared shook his head, attempting to puzzle out why on earth his brother had left Tempe behind, as far as he could tell indefinately. Seel had given him some bullshit about needing to find out who he was again, the coma had blurred the lines and now he needed to find himself again. It had been obvious to Jared the instant he'd seen his brother at the airport that he wanted to be back with Tempe. But for now he would humor his sullen brother, until he figured out that where he wanted to be was the the place he'd left behind, and the person he was looking for was the person he was. Jared wasn't sure as to the details of the coma dream but it was clear that it had left his brother shaken.

**32 Days Later – D.C.**

Sweets and Cam were standing in the lounge discussing the latest case when Dr. Brennan returned from lunch. "How is she?" Sweets asked.

Cam sighed as a response. "She arrives at 7:30 every morning works on whatever case is open until 12:30 at which point she goes to the dinner eats a salad and orders a piece of pie that she never eats. She's back on the platform by 1:30 and then works until 8 at which point she goes home."

Cam shook her head, "She doesn't talk to anyone, including Angela. I'm worried about her despite that she's identified 200 bodies in limbo, she's only helped the FBI once and it was for 10 minutes."

Sweets chuckled, "Luther complained to me about that, he said that he couldn't understand how Booth ever worked with her… At least she's sleeping now."

"Sweets she's not going to be the same without him, she wont be fine until he come's back." Cam looked at him and then back at Brennan's figure bent over the table.

"I know, I tried to get her to come and talk to me, she simply told me that without a partner there was no need for partner's therapy." Sweets answered, "I can't imagine he won't come back, his dream must have really screwed with his head." Both stood watching the intern scramble to meet the doctor's demand.

"Is it true that she told him to take his time, she'll wait for him?" Sweets asked.

Cam nodded, "She told him to come back to her."

Sweets expelled the breath he'd been holding, "How long before he's back do you think?"

Cam shook her head, "I don't know, soon I hope."

**32 Days later – Indian Country side**

There's a man that has been sitting at the table in the corner ordering beer after beer doing nothing other staring into the wall. I can't help but wonder who is the girl that has this man so out of sorts. He is a stereotypical American man, the kind that you would expect to have girls falling all over and yet here he is attempting to drink away his sorrows. His bottle is empty so I take over another, on me it's the least I can do.

**47 Days Later – D.C.**

"Sweetie, lets go out. We'll drink a little, maybe do some dancing, who knows." Angela imploringly asked her friend.

"No Ange I have work to do, go have fun." Brennan dismissed her friend with a wave of her hand Angela however wasn't going away so easy.

"You know that all this work isn't helping you deal with Booth not being here?" the glare she received in answer clarified the problem.

"Sweetie, he's coming back. He's not going to be mad at you for having fun while he goes and finds himself." Angela sat down in the chair opposing her friends, searching for a clue as to what she was feeling on the inside.

Brennan sighed and let out a breath before leaning back in the chair and queitly said, "You don't know that. He's been gone nearly 50 days what if he found what he was looking for and it's not me?"

"You are what he's looking for that's why it's taking so long, he's so sure it's something else he has to look everywhere else first. He'll be back Bren, it's going to be ok." Angela reached across the desk and took her friends hand into her own.

**47 Days Later – New Mumbai**

"What are you still doing here Seeley?" Jared asked his brother.

The elder of the two looked at him, "Finding myself, it's taking a little longer than I thought it would."

"Seel, you are being ridiculous you know who you are. You're hiding. Go home, go to your beautiful scientist and be happy. Because I am so sick of your desperation bringing my trip down." Jared told him.

"I'm sorry my presences has been such a burden on you, I guess I'll move on to something else." Seeley scoffed.

"Seeley you're fine, it's just that you can't manage to find yourself, because the you your looking for is back with Tempe." Seeley shook his head at his brother's statement. "Look I'm happy to have you stick around a while longer but you should really think about going back. I'm going to bed, tomorrow we set out for the ocean."

Jared awoke the next morning to a note taped to his bike:

_Jared,_

_Your right I'm heading home, I caught filght to London this morning. Feel free to sell the bike. Call me when you come home. Thanks for letting me tag along for a while._

_Thanks._

_Seel_

**49 Days later – D.C.**

The lab techs are scurrying around the lab trying their best to stay out of the way of what can only be the fire breathing mode of Dr. Brennan. She's in rare form today, yelling at quiet literally everyone, two techs have already been reduced to tears. The bones on the table are frustrating her,they don't have any orginal indicators they've all been altered through surgery.

Cam, Angela, Sweets and Hodgins are in the autopsy room preparing to confront Brennan together and send her home. They strode out onto the platform, unnoticed by the good doctor, planning to pick her up if necessary when the lab doors swished open.

In strode a rumpled looking man, he clearly hadn't shaved in a few days, his clothes were limp from hours of wear, and his hair was looking shaggy. But he was the man that would put an end to the insantity. Just as they were about to tell Brennan that he was at the bottom of the steps she looked up to see them. "What are you guys doing, go back to work. Sweets get the hell out of here." She snapped at them. In response Hodgins raised and arm and pointed towards the door.

It was then she heard it, "Bones" She turned to see him. "You came back." She stated walking towards the stairs, her gait quickening with ever step. As she ran into his arms, she exclaimed "You came back". He hugged her back spinning her around in a circle, before setting her down.

"I came back. And here you are waiting for me just like you promised." He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her.

"You came back" fell from her lips again when they broke, "Did you find you?" She looked up at him anxious for the answer.

"Yeah I was right here with you the whole time. I'll always come back to you."

* * *

**A happy ending because I'm incapable of writting them otherwise, I know life not like this but fiction should be in my opinion. Did you like it?**

**On a different note and someone explain to me what the hell "I love you in an atta girl kind of way" means because it's possible that I'm more confused than Brennan will be.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Babyrose**


	26. Crossroads

**So I've successfully made the move back to school, although the transition is a little rough this year but I'll get over it. More frustratingly my muse appears to have been left behind. I have several ideas for one shots but these was the one that came easiest and it was definitely not easy. This is set in the future, ideally not to far but as I don't own _Bones_ i have no control over that. **

* * *

Crossroads

We make thousands of decisions on a daily basis, most are little small and inconsequential. What cereal to have which shirt to wear, should I eat the French fries or get a salad. They're little, we never think about them as decision merely choices. Nevertheless, every once in a while all the decisions get all bottled up and all of the sudden you are faced with several huge ones. You're standing at a crossroads with no way of knowing what's coming next down any of those roads

When my parents left and I was thrown into the foster care situation I chose to keep a attending school, and keep getting perfect grades, because then they only thing I had control over was me and there was no way I was going to let that option be take away from me like all the others. Then there was the choice of what schools to attend, my options were different from many since I had no family to tie me down but nonetheless they were decisions that affected my future. In school, I would wonder if I was doing the right thing for me, but then I would delve into my studies and remind myself that I was capable of giving people the answers that I never got.

I can appreciate the fact that in all reality my crossroads have never been difficult decisions for me because I always knew exactly what I wanted and so I followed the decisions that would get me there. Sure, there were ups and downs, decisions that made the process easier and ones that made it more difficult, but I ended up where I wanted to be.

But now I'm at a crossroads that is wholly unfamiliar to me, so far outside of the decisions that I thought I would ever have to make, that I've actually been standing at this cross road for far too long. Now I carry this nagging feeling with me where ever I go that I have to make a choice, that I can't wait any longer because it long past the time that I should have chosen something.

From what I can see there are so many ramifications no matter which way I go there is a risk a potential loss and a potential gain. Some are monumental other's would just be a loss of what could be, unfelt by anyone.

As I stand here considering my options, I realize that there is only one thing that I am positive of: I don't want to lose his presence in my life. Because no matter how irritating, overprotective, emotional, whimsical, and annoying can he can be he's the one person in my life that since he came into it has always been there. Even on that first case where we were actually partners, he stood up for me when the Deputy Director was breathing down his neck.

What I would lose out on if I didn't take the step forward is an entirely separate issue. He's the man that has convinced me that love does exist and that there is someone for everyone, I just have to wait to see it. I would be missing out on a man that accepts me completely for who I am, social awkwardness and science heavy jargon included. I'm afraid that if I take a step in that direction I will lose him. I couldn't handle that which is why I haven't picked a path yet.

I look out over the grounds and fold my arms across my chest as the breeze changes directions. My hair flutters in the wind as I hear the sound of footsteps behind me. I turn my head and there he is, the man that I've just spent the last twenty minutes pondering about what to do with. He's standing there with his dress shirt unbuttoned at the top, tie discarded, sleeves rolled up and his hands are in his pockets. "Whatcha doing up here Bones?" he questions

"Oh just thinking about things, did you need something?"

"Nah, I was just wondering where you'd gotten too. What are you thinking about?"

I sighed; I might as well tell him. "You" I say simply.

He walks closer and I turn to look out at what has become a spectacular sunset. "What about me?" He comes to stop behind me.

"Nothing bad Booth, I just…" It was in that instant I decided to take the plunge "Come here. I want to try something" I wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned back into his chest, resting my arms over his. "Watch the sunset with me."

He didn't respond just held me tighter and rested his head on my shoulder and there we stood watching the sunset behind the Jeffersonian buildings. I felt safe, comfortable, understood, and I guess you could call it loved as the sky changed from blue to pink and then purple as twilight settled over the city.

As the last rays died away, he whispered in my ear, "What's going on in that head of yours Bones?"

I turned my head to look at him, "We were at a crossroads in our relationship, and I picked my path. I decided to cross the line, now I'm waiting for you to pick your path."

A smile graced his face carrying up to eyes; he leaned in and brushed my forehead with a kiss. "I'm right behind you Bones; now watch the rest of the sunset." I smiled turning to look out again as I felt him kiss where my neck met my shoulder.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**20 days till the season premiere**

**Babyrose**


	27. On One Knee

**So yesterday i was doing pretending to do my homework when i came up with this. It would have been up yesterday but the site wasn't cooperating. **

**I suddenly decided that this is how I could see everything ending that it would be a little shocking and out of the blue, but it would be so very Booth and Brennan. A look, a smile, and one phrase to bring it all to an end. **

**So here it is, one of my many takes on how the series would end, pure fluff and nothing but. Set at the end of season 6, and if i owned Bones this is certainly not what happens, but i don't, so this is my guess in the dark.**

* * *

On One Knee

Seven years of "we're just partners," attempting to dispel everyone's notion that we were more to each other than partners.

Seven years of fighting what we knew to be a connection, many people spend their entire lives looking for.

Seven years of bickering.

Seven years of panicking whenever the other was hurt or missing.

Seven years of quiet reassurance.

Seven years of loving looks.

Seven years of crime fighting.

Seven years of pie, milkshakes, beer and the occasional whiskey.

Seven years of arguments about love, children, and marriage.

Seven years of car rides, time in his office and time in mine.

Seven years of jealousy on both sides.

Seven years of standing on either side of a line.

Seven years of hands on the small of my back or arms linked.

Seven years of friendship.

Seven years of Angela and Hodgins always wondering what we were.

Six years of Cam and Caroline shaking their heads every time, we smiled at each other.

Five years of Sweets trying to get us to see the emotional connection that we were ignoring, but weren't really.

Two years of cycling interns wondering when they would get to see Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth kiss.

Seven kisses on the lips, four with tongue, three on the cheek, twelve on the forehead, nine on my hands, one with mistletoe and a prosecutor.

Hundreds of guy hugs that devolved into normal hugs, which began to last a little too long.

Nine times in a shared bed, six waking up with his arm around my waist, five times thinking that it was the safest I'd felt in years.

Millions of pop culture references I'd missed, and scientific fact he'd missed.

Six kidnappings.

Two explosions.

One brain tumor and coma.

One dream with the potential to change everything.

Six words, three from each of us followed by awkward and bizarre qualifications.

Three belt buckles, seventy ties, thirty clunky necklaces, Seventy eclectic earrings.

Once in the circus with knives, once in Vegas with punches.

Not one acknowledged date.

Not one time in bed together doing anything other than sleeping.

One promotion throwing everything into chaos.

One week of wondering how to tell him that I need him to stay, that he can't go.

One minute of realizing that it was never necessary.

Thirty seconds of shock because he was on one knee in front of me with a ring box.

Ten seconds of hearing that he can't leave me behind and that he loves me.

Two seconds of him breathing deeply, opening the ring box, and asking, "Bones will you marry me?"

Seven seconds of silence as the whole lab holds their breath awaiting my answer.

Two seconds of sheer knowing that he couldn't leave me like everyone else had.

One nanosecond of realizing that I never had another choice from the moment he walked into my life, there was only one answer "Yes"

Three seconds as he slipped on the ring and stood.

One minute of his whole body pressed up against mine and his lips on mine before the cheers and clapping registered.

Five seconds where he pulled back and said, "I could never leave you."

* * *

**I hope this brightens everyones monday, although most of you in the US don't have work tomorrow making it a bright monday. I on the other hand attend an institution that has class on labor day because we're private and we can. So your reviews will brighten my monday if nothing else.**

**Babyrose**


	28. Belt Buckle

**I attempted to post this last night and it didn't work so I'm reposting it. Here are my orginal notes:**

**So I watched the season four finale again and came up with something new based on the spoilers that i've seen so far. It's set approximately 6 episodes into season five and is from Brennan's point of veiw. **

**I swear i have nothing against suspenders i just like the belt better.**

**Guess what?........ I still don't own the show (although my birthday is coming up) and therefore only borrow the characters for my own entertainment and then I share with you.**

* * *

Belt Buckle

We've been back on the job for six weeks now, it's been twelve weeks since he woke up in the hospital and asked me who I was. The initial shock of not being remembered was stunning to me; I didn't know what to do other than just release the breath that I'd been holding since he told me he was seeing Stewie in shock. I'd come to a realization while he was in that coma and he didn't remember me, I couldn't believe I'd missed my shot that I'd missed something so basic for so long. But I had and I panicked thinking that my opportunity was gone forever.

Moments later, he called me Bones and I realized he knew who I was and a bubble of hope grew in my chest, maybe just maybe I hadn't completely missed my opportunity. It took a few days to figure out exactly the source of confusion that led him to ask that heart-wrenching question when he finally opened his eyes. He'd had a rather bizarre dream where we were the married owners of a nightclub and when he woke, he couldn't figure out if I was his wife or his partner initially.

I'd stayed with him until they'd released him to go home, and he told me I should go do something that I enjoy. That he couldn't bear watching me sit around watching him recover, he wanted me to go out and do something that I enjoy and didn't necessarily get the chance to do very often because of our work. We argued about it for a few days before I realized that he wasn't going to give up and he would be happy if I went to out on a dig, so I flew to Guatemala for 4 weeks to help identify victims of mass graves.

It was a strenuous four weeks, returning to my original love as a forensic anthropologist. I still enjoyed it but it wasn't the same as working with Booth, I didn't get the same satisfaction out of it anymore, and I kept wishing that he was there with me. I would call him at least twice a week and send him an email nearly every day. I still missed talking to him face to face but it felt so good to hear him on the other end of a phone line. To listen to him smile, even though you can't hear a smile, as he told me a story about Parker always brought a smile to my face.

Once I came back we went to work, starting with the mass grave under a fountain found by Angela's psychic. Hodgins had been so ecstatic about us a working together again on that first case, I think he was glad to know that if we survived a brain tumor and coma as a group then we would survive anything.

The thing that there was something niggling my brain that Booth wasn't the same Booth that we'd worked with the last four years. For the most part he was the same sure, but there was something that I just couldn't put my finger on that was different. There were outward manifestations of it, and that was what clued me into the differences. He was wearing black socks, black, a black tie, plain black, these goofy looking sunglasses that I'd never seen before. The most disturbing part was he wasn't wearing the belt buckle; the one I'd teased him about for years but was so innately him, it bothered me that he was without it. Instead, he was wearing suspenders, black ones.

The first time he came into work and I saw the suspenders I'd had the hardest time suppressing the urge to laugh at him. While they were flashy in their own way, they were just not a Booth thing; they reminded me of old men sitting on their porch not Booth. It was those suspenders that clued me into the fact that the realization I made while he was out was going to have to wait until he was completely back, or if this was the new Booth, I figured out my own emotions concerning him now as opposed to what he was before.

I knew that I could adapt or wait until things were back to where I was comfortable with them again; I'd already taken four years to figure it out the first time it surely wouldn't take nearly as long the second time. But throughout that first case, the little changes in his appearance really bothered me. When I saw the socks for the first time I asked where his crazy ones were, he gave me this confused look and then told me that both them and the crazy ties were inappropriate for his line of work. Something I never thought I'd hear from him. I didn't even know where to begin with the sunglasses they were just horrendous.

So through that first case I wondered if he was ever going to be the same as he was before or if I would have to permanently adjust to this new slightly more serious and, silly at the same time Booth, or if I could just wait for my Booth to come back.

Then he said those three words to me and I looked at him with panic on my face. This wasn't the Booth that I love this was a bizarre ghost of him and I couldn't possibly accept those words from this version while I was waiting for the other version to come back. He must of read my face because he quickly put a qualifier on it, "…in an atta girl kinda of way" not that I have any idea what that is supposed to mean.

We didn't hang out that weekend, mostly because I was freaking out and avoiding him, and because I had to work on my book, I'd neglected it for way too long. But on Monday morning when he picked me up at the lab for our next case he'd gone back to his traditional sunglasses, they looked so much better on him. He was still wearing black suspenders, socks and a tie. I asked him about the switch back and he told me he didn't know what he'd been thinking that the ones that he'd been wearing were awful and that those were so much better for him. I smiled, he was going to come back in one piece it was just taking a little longer than I'd hoped he asked why I was smiling and I told him that it was a beautiful day despite the fact that it was raining.

Over the next few weeks, the socks went between black and crazy before settling into their typical pre-coma pattern of creativity lurking beneath his pant legs. Once the socks were back to normal, the ties started to go back to normal. Eventually he was wearing the colorful ones I loved, including the ones I'd gotten him for Christmas last year. But those stupid suspenders were still there, in boring black, day after day. And what was worse was that I was getting used to them.

We've come to the first real hurdle we've had to face since he woke up today; it's the Gravedigger's trial. He had Parker this weekend so I drove myself to the courthouse, trying to settle my nerves the entire time. I've never been more than an expert witness in court, and now I'm going to testify about my own experience as the captive and as the rescuer. I'm going to have to re-live all of those moments, I know he is going to too, but I can't selfishly hope that my Booth would be back that this suspender-wearing version would go away and my cocky belt buckle wearing partner would come striding through the doors to the courtroom.

The team is all standing next to the bar discussing the case proceedings with Caroline, but I couldn't bring myself to join in. So I'm standing just a little separate from the group watching the doors to the courtroom swing open and closed as people come and go, but he hasn't come through the doors yet and I'm getting a little nervous. There's less than a minute left before court is due to convene and he's not here yet. I give up figuring that he'll be here by the time we reconvene after lunch that he must have been tied up with Parker somehow. But I still wish he was here, and at this point, any Booth would be fine, even one that didn't remember me, but I really want my Booth. I turn and tell Caroline that Booth isn't here yet but he would be later, she just nods not asking how I know.

I started to take my seat when I feel a hand on the small of my back and a whisper in my ear, "Sorry, I'm late Bones. I didn't mean to make you worry." I turned and there he is standing right next to me in a flashy tie, with a small smile on his face. He must have realized how much I needed a hug in that moment because he pulled me to him and I let my arms wrap around his back under his suit jacket.

I relished for a moment in the solid warmth is body radiated, and the all encompassing sent that was Booth before I realized something: there were no suspenders. I pulled back as the bailiff entered the room and looked at his waist and there it was, the red and white buckle with a rooster and the word cocky splashed across it. He gave me a questioning look but the bailiff called the court to order and the judge entered, so he never asked me a question.

After the the judge told us to take our seats, I kissed his cheek and told him that I was glad he was back. It only really earned me another puzzled looked as we sat and the opening statements began, he laced his fingers with mine giving a reassuring squeeze, as Caroline depicted my experience and then his for the court. I looked down at our joint hands and realized that one day soon, I could tell him what I learned while he was in a coma but for now we would just have to survive this trial.

* * *

**Once again I promise I have nothing against suspenders, in fact i think they're amazing, i just don't think they're Booth.**

**Please please pretty please tell me what you thought. I haven't gotten many reviews lately and I was wondering if I should try and change things up but in order to do that I need to know it's necessary.**

**On a different note: Less than a week until the premere! I can't believe it. **

**Alright, please review and have a good weekend.**

**Babyrose**


	29. Regal

**Before I begin I realize that the site is being weird so I hope those of you that this on alert can read and those that lurk will have to wait for the site to work to read this.**

**I'm going to admit that when I started writing this, it wasn't not going anywhere near where it ended up. But it did and as a result it's a little weird and definitely not my best work by any means. But as it's less than two days till the premiere i though i'd post for all of you, no matter how bad i think it is. Don't get me wrong i like it but it's just not my favorite.**

**Still don't own it nor the song that's mentioned.**

* * *

Regal

I don't know when it started or why I started, but I did. I watch her now whenever she does anything, I love watching her when she is on the platform, typing on her computer, in the field, in Sweets office, in the interrogation room, when we're at the dinner, or watching TV on my couch. She just has this air about her that makes it impossible to not watch her.

Regal is what it is. It's the way she hold her head when she'd standing up for herself, chin up hair tossed back and a look of determination. Or when she's explaining something to me that she's fairly certain I already know but is humoring me, she smiles softly and tilts her head to the side and places her hand on my arm as she corrects me. When she tries to apologizes to me for something she accidently said that created a rough patch between us, she says her awkwardly worded but the effort and honesty behind her words shines in her eyes and her posture relaxes.

Now I'm standing in the doorway to her office just watching her work on her computer. She's leaning back in the chair fingers flying over the keyboard; she's working on her next book. The ring on her left hand flashes every time she hits a key letting the light catch it just right. She pauses and looks at the screen for a minute using her mouse to make a few quick changes. Right now, she looks stunning, she doesn't slouch at her computer, like most do, and instead she sits with that perfect posture that she always seems to have, focused solely on the task in front of her.

She clicks that save button on the document as the screen changes the light catches her ring on her hand. She pauses to study it for a moment, I'm not sure what she's thinking about but it sends me right back to the day that she'd agreed to marry me. I hadn't planned anything romantic; actually, I hadn't planned for it at all the question had just slipped out when she was laughing at something Parker had told her. The sight of her with my son getting along with him so well, it just formed the perfect picture of what I believed a family was, so when Parker ran off to do god knows what she turned to me with a soft smile and I walked up and wrapped my arms around her waist and just asked, "Bones will you marry me?" She didn't look confused or panicked like she did when I told her I loved her the first time her smile just broadened and she kissed me before she said yes.

I'd taken her ring shopping a week later, letting her pick out her own ring. I thought he was going to pick out a ring that wasn't really an engagement ring at all but she would be happy with, something funky and possibly clunky to go with her necklaces and earrings. But she dragged me to the engagement ring section and picked out a unique ring, but it was definitely an engagement ring diamonds and all.

Now she was studying the same ring on her hand. I couldn't see her face so I wasn't sure what she was thinking but I didn't want it to go too far if it wasn't good so I walked into the room and dropped a kiss on her cheek before looking at the ring. "It looks absolutely regal sitting on your hand you know that right? Queen's wished their hands looked like yours do."

She chuckled so her thoughts must not have been too deep, "Booth, Queen's have far more regal jewelry that this and they've never seen my hands." She turned the chair around and smiled at me as she stands, and brushes a kiss on my cheek, "What are you doing here I thought we were meeting at the dinner with Parker?"

"We are Rebecca's just running late so I thought I'd come get you and see how your last full day as Dr. Temperance Brennan was?" I settled my hands on her hips.

She swatted me lightly, "I'm stilling going to be Dr. Temperance Brennan Booth!... but I get what you mean." She now allowed her hands to settle on my arms her thumbs stroking softly. "Not bad I finished a case from limbo, all of the left over paper work, a chapter of my book, and I went and got my dress."

"Do I get to see?"

A giggle spilled out of her, "Not until tomorrow, Angela insists it's a tradition that I must adhere to, she says that it's bad luck and as far as she's concerned. According to her the fact that it took nearly eight years for us to figure it out is enough bad luck for any one."

"Fine, I'll just wait in suspense. Did you do anything else…?" She looked at me with a puzzled look, she never forgets anything. "…like picking a song for our first dance?"

"Oh" her face lit up with excitement, as she turned to computer and opened iTunes pressing play on a song, before turning back to me, "Care to practice?" She extended her hand to me.

The dulcet tones of _Your Guardian Angel_ filled the room as I took her hand and we began to sway. This was the song that I'd taken the beginning of my vow from, which I had told Angela explaining how it filled the room now. "It's perfect Bones." I pulled her closer. "It's true you know."

She pressed a kiss to my jaw and the let her head fall to my shoulder. "I know." We swayed in place until the the end of the song, as the music faded way she whispered, "I love you."

The music ended and we stood there for a moment before she pulled away. "We better go meet Parker and then I have to go to Angela's since apparently she won't let us sleep in the same bed the night before our wedding.

Dinner was eventful, Parker kept going on, and on about his tux and the fact that he got to carry the rings because he was _best man_. Bones let him go telling him about all the people coming and the family vacation we were planning to take him on at the end of summer, and I just watched their infectious gossiping and ate my pie.

Before I knew it we were standing up to leave, she was telling me that she'll see me tomorrow, and I better look sharp. I kissed her good bye and hauled the now sleeping parker into my arms and out to the car.

Hours later I lay in our bed wishing that, she was here so that then I could at least get some sleep, holding the pillow that smelled like brown sugar and chocolate wasn't enough, when I heard a key in the lock. Thinking it was Jared coming in from whatever adventure he had had tonight, as long as he was good to go in the morning I didn't care, I rolled over. What I didn't expect was the covers to lift and her body to slid in alongside my, or the the kiss to the shoulder blade.

I instantly rolled over, "Bones, what are you doing here? Aren't you staying at Angela's?"

She smiled and snuggled up to my body, "As far as she knows I am staying with her. But I couldn't sleep and it looks like you couldn't either and I would want either of us be sleep deprived tomorrow."

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around her. "Sounds good to me." I dropped a kiss on her forehead and we both drifted into sleep. When I woke the next morning she was gone but there was a note on the table telling me she'd see me later, she'd be the one in white. I smiled at her use of a saying she'd heard before before getting out of bed to wake up Parker.

Nine hours later, I stood in the gardens of the Hodgins estate with Parker, Jared, and Hodgins next to me, a crowd in front of me, Cam, Angela, and Amy off to my right, and a justice of the peace behind me. I was nervous for a moment wondering what came next when the music changed and there she was. Regal in the cream lace dress as she came gliding towards me.

She reached the front and the service began and when we reached our vows I went first, "I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven, because you're my true love, my whole heart…"

* * *

**Alright Hopefully I'm going to make you smile by telling you that I have lots of updates for you all in the next couple days in celebration of our favorite couple being back on the air in less than 48 hrs.**

**I have two more stories I'm working on for this collection, one for Wednesday and one for Thursday.**

**I will have an update for _Why this time?_before the premiere if i have to type till my fingers bleed.**

**And at the earliest Thursday late, at the latest Saturday I will have the next installment of _Sublimated Attraction_ (I'm hoping that it's a good episode to write on).**

**Hurray Celebration season 5 is here. Alright leave me a review to say if you liked it or that your excited because I know I am I already have my homework for Friday done so i don't have to worry about it. **

**I'll be seeing you all around in the next few days.**

**Baby rose**


	30. Gaurdian Angel

**Ok so I was a little ambitious yesterday when i told you I would be getting that stuff done tomorrow before the priemere, life decided not to cooperate. But i do have a new piece for you. It's a little heart wrenching and involves someone getting hurt.**

**I still don't own bones. Enjoy.**

* * *

Guardian Angel

The lights in the room were off, except for the light coming from the machinery and the light over the bed sending shadows across her face. The bruises looked particularly painful and sharp in the light, the cast on her wrist was bulky and looked uncomfortable, fortunately she was still asleep and wasn't aware of it. I stood looking in the window of the room; I couldn't bring myself to go in.

They'd brought her back from surgery ten minutes ago to her room in the ICU telling me that I could go back first, they would send the rest of the squints back in a few minutes. I stood watching her chest rise and fall, signs that my world was going to be ok. But I couldn't stop the tears from slipping from my eyes.

Nine hours ago, she'd called me to tell me that she knew where the killer lived and was headed there now. I yelled at her through the phone that she should wait for me that she shouldn't have even thought about leaving without me. She simply yelled back that she was perfectly capable of doing this and that I should stop being an alpha male. She also told me a whole bunch of other thing that I didn't really understand what she was talking about but it had started with "anthropologically speaking." She was still mad at me for keeping her out of what I thought was going to be a gruesome interrogation and I didn't want her to have to deal with later. I was right but that didn't matter to her then she was simply trying to prove her point. She told me the address and told me that I should meet her there because by the time I got there, she'd have him apprehended, and then she hung up.

I raced out of the Hoover building dialing for local back up to meet me at the address she'd provided. With the lights and sirens blaring, I tore out of D.C. after her. Cursing myself for caring about her enough to prevent her from doing something and now, it's turning out to put her in more trouble. I couldn't seem to get there fast enough there were too many people on the roads and she was too far ahead of me.

I pulled up to what looked like an abandoned shack next to her car and when I shut of the engine the first thing I heard was her screams and when I opened the door there was a maniacal laughter emanating from the building drowning out what I'm sure were sobs. I could hear the back up behind me on the road, but I couldn't risk waiting so I drew my gun and entered the shack as quietly as possible.

I couldn't see them at first but as I turned my head, I saw them through a hole in the wall. I could hear him on the other side laughing, "Looks like you FBI boys here. Too bad he's too late." He cackled while Bones struggled against the bonds he had her in, trying to scream through the ga he recently put on her, explaining why the screaming had stopped.

Then I saw it the flash of light off the knife, as he raised it into the air. I drew my gun and fired through the wall hitting him in his upper arm causing him to stumble backwards. My reflexes hadn't been quick enough because as he stumbled backwards he revealed that the knife was now deep inside Bones' stomach and blood was seeping from the injury rather rapidly.

At the sound of the shot, the local officials had stormed the house, and they moved to take down the murderous bastard leaving me free to do the only thing my brain could even comprehend. Get to Bones.

I ran to her removing the gag from her mouth as carefully as I could without jostling her, trying to prevent as much blood loss as possible. With the gag removed, she whimpered "Booth" as she tried to hold back the tears.

I stroked her hair, "Bones it's going to be ok, your fine the paramedics will be here in a moment. I'm going to leave the knife in until they get here I don't what to do a more damage but you have to stay still." She couldn't answer me verbally so she nodded looking at me imploring me to do the right thing. "You're going to be ok Bones, just keep breathing. You'll be fine." As I whispered the reassurances to her, another officer removed the bonds holding he body in place, allowing some of the discomfort to ease, and at the same time not really helping at all.

She tried to move her hands down to hold mine but pain shot through her face as I looked up to see her right wrist swelling rapidly and a small amount of bone was poking through the skin. She was struggling to keep tears from running down her face, "Shh… Bones it's going to be ok. I'm right here." I whispered as paramedics rushed into the room, brushing her hair out of her face. The paramedics began checking her over.

They lifted her up on the stretcher and she let out a small gasp as the jostling caused everything to move in a painful manner. "Booth!" She cried. I put a hand on her shoulder and tossed my keys to the nearest officer telling her to take the SUV to the same hospital as the ambulance was going too. I followed the paramedics to the ambulance climbing in after the paramedics grabbing her left hand as it reached for me. The paramedics started to say something but with one look from me, they went back to looking at her.

As the ambulance pulled away, the paramedic in the back began hooking her up to IV's of fluid and pulling out gauze and a brace for her wrist. He began checking over the knife before looking back at me, "She's going to need surgery to repair the damage to her intestine, and to fix her wrist." I nod and squeeze her hand. Then he looked at Bones, "Dr. Brennan I'm going to pull the knife out and pack the wound with gauze. Then I'm going to stabilize your wrist. I need to you not to fight passing out, and try as hard as possible not to move." She nodded and squeezed my hand looking at me.

The paramedic ripped the knife out as cleanly as possible, the wound immediately started to gush blood and while Bones didn't pass out she did scream and then as the blood began to run the color that was remaining in her face disappeared. I placed a kiss on her forehead, "It's going to be ok." I whispered brushing her hair back. "Just look at me, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Her steely grey eyes locked on to mine, the pain evident she was giving a look begging me to make it stop. "It'll be over soon Bones, you're going to be ok… You have to be ok, for me ok."

The wound was packed and then pain shot into her face as he moved her wrist and began to stabilize it. "Bones don't fight passing out. You're going to be fine. I'm right here I won't let anything else happen to you." She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut briefly before looking back at me with her determined stare. Then the paramedic moved the bone in her wrist as quickly and as fast as he could, the scream hardly even left her throat before she passed out.

I knew he saw the look of horror on my face but he went about bracing the wrist and checking her other wounds before he looked back at me again. "She'll be fine the damage isn't that extensive besides her wrist and the knife wound it's superficial. She's starting to clot in the wound too so she shouldn't lose to much more blood. The hospital has an OR waiting for her when we get there, they'll take her straight into surgery." He paused looking at me for a moment and then back at her, he could tell that I didn't think that it was ok that she was still out. "She'll be fine; its better that she's out the ride is difficult on patients in better condition than she is. Plus then when we get there they can get her into surgery sooner." He paused again. "Does she have any medicine allergies or anything we should know about?"

"Um…" I cleared my throat. "I don't think she does, she tries not to take medicine very often, and if she does it's in as small a dose as she can possibly get away with." I looked back at her, of all the things that I did know the one thing I didn't know was whether she had any allergies to medication then I realized the Bureau and the Jeffersonian have it all on file. "I … can call and get that info though." He just nodded as a pulled my phone out with my free hand never letting go of her good one.

Cam's phone rang a few times before she picked up, "Saroyan." I just let the whole story come streaming out as quickly as I could. Through the story, I could hear her yelling at Angela and Hodgins to grab their coats. Before I'd even finished I heard the car door slam and she told me that they were on their way and they would meet us at the hospital.

As I hung up the phone, the ambulance pulled into the hospital entrance bay and the doors opened to reveals four doctors waiting to take her away. Before I even climbed out of the ambulance, they had whisked her through the doors and left me standing with an intern who was asking if I could fill out my wife's paperwork for them. I didn't bother to correct him just taking the paper work from him and looking at the door's that she'd disappeared through.

Now I was standing outside her room tears running silently down my face, I just couldn't bring myself to go in, I'd done this to her. I'd made her so mad at me that she'd gone to prove herself capable and ended up getting hurt, nearly getting killed, all because I was trying to be a gentleman.

I stood there a few moments longer waiting for the courage to go in and hold her hand to appear, but it just didn't seem to be making an appearance. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see the squints standing beside me. "Booth, sweetie go in there she needs you to be right there when she wakes up." Angela said rubbing comforting circles on my back.

"Seeley, it's not your fault. Go in there, she knows it's not your fault… she wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this, she just wants you in there." Cam through in.

"Booth, she's your Bones. You have to go in there and be there for her. She's starting to stir and I know that if I was in your place I wouldn't ever want her to think that she was alone." Hodgins added his two senses.

I nodded and more tears streamed out, I couldn't seem to stop them. Taking a deep breath, I left the squints outside watching as I walked into the room and pulled a chair up to the side her good arm was on.

Sitting in the chair, I picked up her free hand, and placed a gentle kiss on her palm before holding it in mine. "Bones what in earth possessed you to go without me. I'm so sorry I didn't let you in on that interrogation, but the truth is I wasn't sure how well I was going to handle it and I didn't want you to have to deal with it to. I just didn't want to have to listen to a man describe how he would rape and kill a women and leave no proof and yet have it be the most horrific crime we'd ever seen." I sobbed out.

"Bones, you can't ever do that to me again… you hear me no matter how angry you are at me, you can't go into a dangerous situation without me. Remember you're the brains I'm the gun, that's how we work…. God don't ever do that to me again, I need you Bones…." I felt I light squeeze on my hand. "I don't know what I would do without you… just don't do that again I finished on breath, hanging my head so that it rested against her hand.

Then I heard her, "I promise." My head shot up and I stood up quickly leaning over so she wouldn't have to strain to talk.

"Bones your awake! Thank god how are you feeling they told me you could push the button to release the morphine drip." I said in a rush.

"Booth, you saved me." she stated simply opening her eyes just barely to look at me, "you look terrible."

"Well I've been worried about you since you told me you were going to the murder's house by yourself, and that was hours ago." I told her as I pushed the morphine drip for her, "what were you thinking?"

She yawned, "That I would be fine, that I was more than capable of doing it by myself"

"Oh Bones, you are capable of lots of things but just promise me you'll never do something like that without me again." I pleaded with her.

"I already did promise you" She yawned again "besides you saved me" yawn "just like you always do."

I reached up with my free hand to stroke her hair, "get some sleep I'll come back when you're more awake."

Instead of her grip getting loser as she drifted into sleep her hand tightened around mine, "don't go… you're my … guardian … angel." She whispered as the morphine and sleep finally over took her. I meanwhile stood over her in shock for a few moments before coming back to reality.

I leaned down and brushed a kiss on her forehead avoiding the bruises peppered on her face. I could never resist her so I pulled the chair closer to the bed and watched the rise and fall of her chest lulling me into sleep. Minutes or maybe it was hours later Angela slipped into the room to tell me that they would be back in the morning when she woke and she'd bring me fresh clothes.

I nodded and went back to my vigil, watching her breathing and the occasional flutter of the eyelashes and I reassured myself that she would survive.

* * *

**I hope you like it. I have to get some sleep now. thanks for reading. To my us readers hurray a new season is here, (i watched some of the promos on you tube earlier and I'm litteraly shaking with excitment.) To my readers abroad i'm sorry you still have to wait i feel you but before you know it there will be more to watch. **

**See you later, I hope that the priemere is something completely unexpected because that's why i love the show. And i hope that we are all ready for what will be more of a roller coaster to what we really want than any of us ever anticipated.**

**Only hours till season 5**

**Peace **

**Baby rose**


	31. Confusion

**Bones is Back!**

**Alright so this piece is similar to one that i've already written for this collection but this one is based on my reaction to _Harbingers in the fountain_ and what I imagine Brennan is feeling dealing with the changes in Booth. **

**I still don't own bones as miraculous as that is.**

* * *

Confusion

I've been back less than a week and I feel more confused than I ever was sitting by his side in the hospital. He appeared to be fine at first, although he used the word kwinkydink, which I know what it means it just seemed strange coming out of his mouth. But once he'd shaved and changed the difference was apparent. There were no colorful socks or flamboyant ties, and the belt buckle was gone. When I said something to him about it, he covered it up fairly well but I know Booth and his reaction told me that he forgot something that I'd thought was so innately him. We were working together fine though so I let it go, figuring that it would just take him a while to get readjusted but it didn't mean that I wasn't bothered by it.

Then he came down to the pit in the middle of the night. It used to be that he would have come down and told me that I need to get some food and some sleep that the bodies would still be there in the morning. But that's not what he did, instead he told me that he hated this part of the case where I was working and he was sitting at home. So I gave him something to do, I meant it as something for the morning when everyone else was awake and we could go get some breakfast now, but instead he ran out of the pit with the plastic disc leaving me in the wake wondering what was going on. Wondering if my pre-coma Booth would ever come back or if I would have to adjust to this new version.

I don't actually know what I was thinking when I went to meet the harbingers doctor without Booth. I figured that he was an intelligent doctor and rationally speaking he should be more than interested in helping us but when I got there the clinic was empty and he was yelling at me from the back of the clinic. I found him shredding the files we needed to close the case, and then he came out of nowhere wielding a scalpel trying to attack me. All of my martial arts training seemed useless in that second as I ran towards the door, which I'd locked.

I turned to face my attacker hoping that somehow Booth was on his way, later I would wonder when I came to rely on him to rescue me, but right then I just need him to came through the door and end this. Which is exactly what happened he kicked down the door and shot the doctor. He pulled me to him inspecting the scalpel in my arm as I pulled it out. He quickly covered the wound with his hand applying pressure as I told him to.

He pulled us both the floor where he cradled me to his chest tells me that I was going to be ok that he was there for me. I gripped his wrist and buried my head into his chest fighting the tears off. This was my Booth the one that was always there willing to save me to hold me and comfort me, the one that was solid and so very there for me. I didn't miss the kiss on the top of my head or the fact that he called me baby. But it reminded me of the story that I'd told him and he'd dreamed, it through me into an alternate reality of how things really could be if only we'd let them, and I let myself wallow in that as blood seeped out of my arm.

That was the safest and back to normal as I'd felt since he woke up and I thought we were going to fine, until we ran into the clown. Booth had been telling me that he had something to tell me something in his heart and then we ran into that dam clown. Instead of being mad at the clown or annoyed or frustrated or anything that would indicate that he still hated them. But instead he laughed at the clown grabbing his nose and enjoying it in a way that I didn't think was possible and my heart fell this wasn't my Booth, this was a weird version, almost Booth but not quiet Booth and most the time the line that divides them was indistinguishable.

I told him it would be fine and in a few weeks he'd go back to hating clowns but I'm not sure that I believed it myself so I steered him back to whatever it was that he was going to tell me before the clown ruined everything. He looked at me and then he looked said "I love you" it wasn't a huge declaration like everyone thought it would be it was just a simple sentence. And if he'd told it to me two minutes before things would have been very different. But he didn't and so as he told me that he loved me I had the image of him laughing at a clown playing in my head and I was so afraid that he wasn't my Booth that I didn't respond quick enough and he put a qualifier on it "in a professional atta girl kinda way." I didn't know how to answer that besides return it and so I did. "I love you too. Atta Boy" in a sort of joking tone with a light punch on his shoulder, which brought back the goofy grin that I loved so much. But I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if we hadn't run into that dam clown.

Not much later Avalon told us that this would all would work out eventually. Booth seemed to know what would work out and wouldn't tell me. I knew what I wanted to work out eventually; I just wish I knew if we were on the same page or very different pages in the same book.

* * *

**Thanks for reading leave a review if your so inclined.**

**For those of you that read my other stories I have updated Sublimated attraction with the lastest episode and will be updating Why this time tomorrow in theory.**

**Peace**

**Babyrose**


	32. You Can't Date Him

**More Bones tomorrow! So here's a brief one-shot based off of some information i learned watching an interview that Emily did, so it's spoilerish. I still don't own it although I will be getting season 4 on DVD for my birthday in a few weeks.**

**Read on my friends, read on.**

* * *

You Can't Date Him

"BRENnan" the name was pronounced across the lab by one aghast Angela, who until that point had be talking with Cam at the base of the platform, but upon learning something Angela stalked towards Brennan's office determined to beat some sense into her friend if necessary. Cam chuckled shook her head and walk to the autopsy room, if someone had to do it, it might as well be Angela.

Brennan who had been diligently filling out forms from her latest case at her desk, looked up into the lab quickly at the proclamation of her name. Not surprised to see Angela was the one who said it, but confused as to the manner at which it was said.

Angela walked into the office and repeated herself, "Brennan!" followed by a long sigh as she tapped the folder in her right hand against the palm of her left.

"What Ange?" Brennan had learned years ago that it was better just to ask when her friend was like this and save them all the explosion that would occur if you didn't.

"You know what Brennan!" she folded her arms there was no way her super scientist best friend was going to play dumb.

"I assure you Angela that I have absolutely no idea what you're referring to at this moment, if you would just tell me this entire conversation will go a whole lot smoother." Brennan said signing the last form with a flourish and leaning back in her desk chair to observe her friend.

"Fine, Cam told me that you have a date tonight." Angela huffed.

"How did Cam find out?"

"Never mind that, you just admitted that you have a date tonight." Angela said knowing she had her friend cornered enough to at least have a conversation about it with her.

"Fine. Yes, I do have a date tonight. So, I'm sure why that it is not what is causing you to be in my office acting rather agitated." Brennan replied.

"I'm not upset that you have a date tonight, I'm upset about who you have a date with tonight."

"Let me get this straight you're not upset that I have a date you're upset because I have a date with Director Strickland?" Brennan asked clearly confused.

"You have a date with Booth's boss's boss!" Angela exclaimed.

"Yes… so?" Brennan answered wondering if Angela would ever get to the point.

"Brennan," Angela practically cried. "You can't date Booth's boss's boss." She implored.

"And why not he's intelligent, and physically stimulating. He's the perfect candidate for me to date." Brennan answered rationally.

"So… you still can't date Booth's boss's boss, you just can't."

"Ange, _you just can't_ isn't a reason."

"Brennan… sometimes I don't need a reason, you just can't date his boss's boss." Angela tried to reason.

Trying to see where her friend was going with this rather bizarre conversation Brennan asked, "Well is it because he's Booth's boss's boss or because you personally don't like him? Because Booth said its fine and I find him an interesting person."

Angela just shook her head, "Nope you just can't date him." She stated with finality.

"Angela you're being ridiculous, you don't want me to date Strickland. You told me I shouldn't ask out that architect we met last week, without giving me a reason. I wasn't allowed to date Jared because he's Booth lite. I can't date two men because that's just not proper, and in all honesty, I don't know when the last time you like anyone I've dated was. Probably before I met Booth, but then again you didn't really like Pete either. You were accepting of Sully and told me to sail way with him, but your glad I staid." Brennan finished

"Well your right, and I have no reason to give you accept you can't date Strickland." Angela said with decisiveness before striding out into the lab.

Brennan wasn't going to give up so easily, her friend was going to give her a reason for her insanity and she was going to give it now, so she got up and followed Angela out into the lab. "Well Angela as I can't date anyone I want too according to you, why don't you tell me who exactly I should date."

Angela stopped and spun on her heel to face her friend with a sad look in her eyes, "Sweetie you're going to have figure out who I want to date all on your own because god knows you won't listen to me if I told you." Angela turned and walked into her office closing the door behind her ending the conversation.

Brennan stood in the lab just looking at her friends door before trying to decipher who Angela would want her to date, but she wouldn't do it if Angela told her too.

"Hiya Bones." Booth's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Booth," she said jumping slightly adjusting her bearings, "what are you doing here?"

"We've got a case," he said waving the case file in front of her, "so grab your coat and kit and let's get going."

"Right, give me a couple of minutes to get my stuff." Brennan replied walking to her office. There was only one person that she could imagine Angela wouldn't be able to tell her to do something about, and in all reality, Angela had told her to do something about it plenty of times.

"Ready? Let's go." Brennan told Booth as she came out of her office, relieved to be leaving the lab and Angela's glowering presence for a bit. She didn't miss the fact that Angela was standing in the doorway to her office giving her a pointed look.

Brennan shook her head as she and Booth left, she was going to have nice time with Director Strickland, Cal, tonight. She needed too, she needed to get over Booth because he didn't love her like that he, loved her in an _atta girl sorta way._

* * *

**the like button and the dislike button here are the same unlike on facebook (where you can only like things), so all you have to do is push it if your so inclined.**

**Thanks**

**Babyrose**


	33. Boothy

**So season 4 came out on dvd today which means I get it for my birthday in six days! (I'm trying to be exciting but i'm turning 20 and I'm not sure how I feel about that). **

**It's midterms and I should be doing work because on friday i get to go home for a week but before that I have to do a bunch of other stuff, and yet here I am writing this because it's been a while since i updated and something Brennan said in the last episode stuck with me. **

**So here is a little piece about things being _Boothy_ and really who couldn't use things being a little more Boothy from time to time. I still don't own it although if i got if for my birthday that might make me feel better about 20.**

* * *

Boothy

"I like it. It's Boothy." Her statement caught me off guard; Bones doesn't just make up words particularly not ones like Boothy, maybe some scientific ones, but not Boothy. It was in reference to my belt buckle, which I'd started to wear again. "Hey you're wearing your belt buckle again. Cocky." She'd said while we were standing in the baking sun picking up the remains of a dead teenager off the rail road tracks.

I started to tell her that for weeks after the surgery I'd struggled to figure out why I would wear such a ridiculous looking belt buckle, that was just plain unnecessary. But I never got to the why I started wearing it again because she told me that she liked it, that it was _Boothy_. Then she told me that the victim was a teenage male, and we went right back to the case so I didn't have time to tell her why.

I spent weeks while she was in Guatemala pouring through all my old things trying to force myself to adapt and remember this life. It wasn't too difficult until I got to my closet where there were dozens of patterned and brightly colored ties, a collection of brightly colored and ridiculous socks, and this belt buckle that was down right ostentatious. I couldn't figure out why I owned all of this stuff, my suits were almost all black and I had a collection of white dress shirts all regulation FBI but there were only two regulation black ties, and maybe four and a half pairs of black socks. I was a fantastic FBI agent according to my memory, and my records, but why did I only have an almost regulation wardrobe?

When Bones got back she solved the confusion over the socks almost immediately, "Where are your socks?" and when I gave her a confused look she continued, "What you don't remember? You resist regimentation with small things like your socks." I covered quickly telling her that I was trying to adjust back, but she didn't believe me of that I'm sure and looked a little disconcerted that I could forget something that was so … I'll use her word, _Boothy_.

I went and bought fun socks immediately, there was no way I was going without the socks if she'd said something about them. The socks weren't that big of a deal they were hidden underneath my pants and in my shoes normally and I quickly realized that they were a way to resist the regimentation of the FBI.

So I took baby steps, the collection of ties in my closet must have meant that I wore them in an effort to resist regimentation too, I dug out the black patterned ties the next week. They weren't super ridiculous but enough that she didn't say anything and I got used to breaking the FBI rules again. It didn't take me long to realize that everyone I worked with had long ago accepted that I wasn't going to follow the dress code to the letter and was confused when I started to.

But I still couldn't figure out why on earth I would wear such a ridiculous belt buckle. I would come home and look at it for a few minutes, remembering that I wore it before the surgery and in my coma dream Jared was wearing it, but none of that explained why I wore it before. It wasn't until that kid from the state department reminded me of the clown I shot. Something about that story connected to the belt buckle.

Slowly it all started to connect. Epps falling from Bones' balcony, shooting the clown, being assigned to Gordon Gordon for therapy, Sully, Wyatt deciding that I should have to wear standard FBI gear, Sully leaving Bones behind, Wyatt saying I could wear my little rebellions. It was then that I saw the buckle in a store window on my home one day and I had to buy it. I'd worn it ever since. I don't know if it was a declaration of the fact that I could rebel in that way, or a celebration that Bones stayed with me instead of sailing into the sunset with Sully. I realized that I didn't even know then what it was I just had to have the buckle to signifiy something.

Over the intervening years it became a little inside joke between the two of us and occasionally the team and Caroline. I never felt like I shouldn't wear it. The only time in the three years prior to the coma that I wasn't wearing it was after I escaped the gravedigger. I'd used the buckle to detonate the bomb that got me to the main deck in time for Bones to sweep down in a helicopter and save me before the ship blew to bits.

I'd been sad about losing the buckle but I hadn't said anything to anyone about it. Yet when we were standing at Arlington, she handed me a new one, just like the old one: white letters and rooster on a red background. She knew me so well that she got me a new buckle just like the old one without having to be told that I was missing the old one. It was one of the sweetest things that she's ever done for me.

I got the call this morning that there was a body on the train tracks and so called Bones before I went to stand in my closet and picked out a flashy tie, and pulled my favorite striped socks from the draw and got dressed. Just as I was about to slide on the plain boring tie I changed my mind, went back into my closet, pulled out the cocky belt, and slid it into place because even if I wasn't sure about it she was.

Because right now she knew me better than I knew myself sometimes and she knows exactly what is _Boothy._

* * *

**Told you it stuck. What did you think?**

**For those of you that read Sublimated Attraction I realize I still don't have the last episode up which is for several reason, one of which being I have an idea on who i should write but could use a different one if you have ideas. If you don't then it'll be up tomorrow.**

**Thanks. **

**Babyrose**


	34. Coffee

**A little one-shot for all of you. Still don't own it.**

* * *

Coffee

What an awful week, there was no other way to describe it. Everything had been terrible absolutely terrible.

The intern of the week was new to the rotation. I've gotten used to Fischer's depression, I just have to explain why what we do is important and how it's beautiful and that usually cheers him up even if it's only temporary. Mr. Nigel Murray is good and always has a continuous stream of facts, mostly useless but interesting, Cam has been working on getting him to narrow down what he actually says aloud. He however doesn't seem to be suited for the lab. Clark is fantastic but he has had difficulty adapting to the atmosphere at the lab. Wendell is by far my favorite, he's good at his job, dedicated, reminds me of Zach when it comes to his abilities as a forensic anthropologist and Booth when it comes to his temperament.

But this intern, well, he is more frustrating than even Daisy was. He managed to knock over a tray of chemicals locking down the lab for hours, preventing the equipment from working and trapping Booth and I in the lab while were in the middle of an investigation. He dropped the skull when moving locations, didn't bother to inform me, rebuilt the skull and did it wrong. Creating a whole array of other problems for me and eventually I had to break the skull apart and rebuild it. He missed a vast collection of injuries that led to the murderer, and he had this odd obsession with following my every move in the lab and not being competent enough to do anything without being told. And he was creepy; nothing in particular brought me to this conclusion, I just got a creepy feeling from him. Booth would laugh at me for that reasoning. The week of incompetence was more than I could handle.

My editor had sent the copy of my manuscript back with a ton of notes all over it detail that this was in fact to similar to a different case, the relationships felt off to her, and that in general the book needed more work, ideally before the end of the month. I didn't actually have enough time to do everything she wanted me to, without sacrificing my other work, eating, and sleep. On top of that, I thought that this was my best book to date, and she'd just heavily criticized it, something I was not used to in any area of my work.

My editor had also decided that with this next book I needed to step up my personal appearances, TV appearances, talk shows, radio, readings, I could only remember how awful I was the when I tried that with my first book. Ellen had given up, but this new publicist was intent on it. She also wanted to make sure that I was working on the next book as soon as possible in order to keep a flow of books up. I hadn't even considered the plot for my next book. It had taken everything I had to finish the one she had after Booth's coma.

The date that I'd gone on with Aaron was a complete disaster. He'd been incapable of holding a coherent conversation about anything other than the famous people I'd meet in my travels for the few book signings I've done. When he was actually talking, it was to my chest and not my face. Then he'd tried to invite himself into my apartment, and it wasn't until I threatened to break his wrist that he'd left. The one time Booth didn't show up on my date, I really could have used it.

Sweets had decided that this was the week to pick at mine and Booth's relationship. Having us come in separate and then together asking questions about our childhood and our relationship with each other, the lab, and romantic relationships. Normally I wouldn't have minded Sweet's efforts, being amused that he believes these questions through psychology will offer any insight. But this week he kept threatening to separate us if we didn't cooperate, and everything else that had happened this week it wasn't helping.

The case its self was bad enough. A father had murdered his fourteen-year-old daughter because she'd decided that marching band would be a better use of her time rather than the cheer leading squad. He's reasoning was that she was always disappointing him doing these intelligent things, music, debate, that she wanted to be an independent and self assured woman, and as far as he was concerned that was unacceptable for a women.

He'd been extremely unpleasant and rude to me because I am an intelligent, successful, self-assured women. He kept telling me that I was an abomination to all women trying to be more than my gender allowed. Booth wanted me to keep going into the field with him but I gave up for this case, it wasn't worth my time and effort to deal with this chauvinistic bastard. Although I did go to arrest him probably the only up point in the week.

My computer crashed and the IT department couldn't figure out why. My most recent article to be published had been severely truncated for some reason that the journal couldn't explain. Which meant I'd reached hundreds of emails asking how I'd reached my conclusions, flooding my email inbox. Which I could only access on my phone. Not conducive to answering hundreds of emails. Booth and I had fought over numerous different things in a bad way since nothing was ever resolved.

I was sitting on my couch now looking at the mountain of paperwork that needed to be completed for this case. The lab was empty and for some reason that was bothering me, which didn't normally but today it was. I leaned forward resting my head in my hands closing my eyes, trying to wish away this week, the paper work, and everything else that was bothering me.

I don't know how long I sat there but I felt sofa depress as someone sat beside me. They were quiet as they leaned back on the couch and set something down on the table. There was only one person that I could be. "Booth."

"Hey Bones." He said softly, I leaned back against the couch my eyes still closed. I felt his arm come around behind me and I rested my head on his shoulder. We sat in silence for a few more minutes before he spoke, "I brought you a cup of coffee." He leaned forward slightly, picked up the cup, and passed it to me. I opened my eyes and accepted the cup allowing him to lean forward and pick up his cup.

We just sat and drank the coffee in silence. The comfort and normalcy of the situation was exactly what I needed. By just sitting here with me, he was offering his time and well being to make sure that I was ok despite the fact that he'd probably had a terrible week as well.

I finished the coffee and he took both cups and set them down on table before squeezing my shoulder and turning to me. "Come on Bones let's get you home, it's been a terrible week. You need some sleep, all this will be here in the morning."

I started to protest but he just shook his head and stood retrieving my jacket form the coat tree. "No arguments Bones we've had enough of that this week. You're exhausted, let's go." He waved my coat at me.

"Fine," I sighed, there was no use fighting him. I stood and walked over to him, allowing him to slide the coat up my arms.

He spun round, "Thatta girl Bones" and pick up my bag throwing it over his shoulder and then ushered me out of the office hitting the lights on his way out.

As we walked out, he threw his arm around my shoulder, and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arm around his waist steadying myself, "Thanks Booth."

"Hey, anytime I'm always here for you Bones." He said smiling at me as he opened the car door for me. I looked up at his smiling face and realized that I don't know what I would do without this affable, caring, courageous, loving man that knew that the one thing I needed at the end of this terrible week was some silence with a friend, and a cup of coffee.

* * *

**I've been watching season four all day and it's been fabulous. I really enjoy it. Also you should definitely watch the extended version of Doctor in the Den which has the missing Booth and Brennan scenes tacked on at the end and it is down right hilarious.**

**Any way tell me what you thought. And I'll see you on Friday at Sublimated Attraction, and possibly another chapter of Why this Time later this week.**

**Babyrose**


	35. Moments

**A tag for Thrusday's episode, which was great. I absolutely loved Brennan in that episode. Well it's just my take on it, read and enjoy. I still don't own it.**

* * *

Moments

There are moments in every relationship that are undeniably romantic. They both know that they have those moments. Their first year they worked together it was easy to say that they were just partners, but every year after that they changed the definition of _just partners_.

In that first year, they were more often than not a moment where their friendship developed. He taught her about how to have friends outside of the lab, what the world was like with regular people. She it made so that he could work with the lab, that he was at least partially comfortable walking into an atmosphere that he would never have entered otherwise. They became friends; she was comfortable with having him look into her parent's disappearance, and he want to do it for her. When they found her mother, he wanted to be there for her, and she was grateful for his presence.

In the second year, their relationship those moments were a sign of the strength of their relationship. There was always flirting between the two of them but that second year sometimes it had more meaning and sometimes it was because they didn't know how to interact otherwise. But in that year, they became best friends, ones that relied on each other and told each other everything.

The third year was rocky. They had another serial killer, one that was crazier than the last. The case tested them pulling at their relationship and making it stronger. The moments became more frequent as a result, if they saw anyone acting as if they were acting, they would have said that they were a couple, but they didn't see it in themselves. And then he was shot and killed the moments replayed themselves over and over in her head, she couldn't get away from them, no matter how long she looked bones. She couldn't keep reliving those moments and at the same time, they were the moments that she never wanted to forget. Then he was alive, but Zach was gone. She was hurt but he was there for her and the moment was sad but it was a moment.

In their fourth year as partners, they claimed that they were nothing more than partners, but they knew that there was more behind those moments. They had moments nearly daily as the year went by. The evidence was there that they were more than _just partners_ was there, and yet for a couple so dedicated to following the evidence, they seemed to miss all the signs. Then they had a moment that they couldn't go back from as he was wheeled into surgery. However that moment was lost when he woke from a coma and wasn't sure if she was his wife or his partner. His confusion spoke of how close they truly were, but instead it seemed to driver her away, at least temporarily.

They were back now in their fifth year together. It seemed like the world was trying to intervene, ruining the moments. There was clown that caused her to panic when he said, "I love you," and so he put a qualifier on it. He didn't remember that he wore goofy socks, flashy ties, and cocky belt buckles, but eventually they came back and everything seemed to be normal between them. That was until his boss' boss asked her out. He wanted to be bothered by it, he was at first, but he wanted her to be happy so he was trying to come to grips with it.

That was until his boss told him to try hard-boiled eggs. He knew that she was sometime socially inept at times, he never thought that she would do it to hurt him, but it hurt nonetheless. Therefore, he went and asked her about it. She tried to explain that it "popped out" saying that he must of told tons of people that story. He couldn't believe that she had missed the moments, so when he looked at her she realized suddenly that he'd told her that because it was them and not anyone else. He wanted her to know what they had, without saying the three little words that scared her so bad the last time. So instead he said, "What goes on between us, it should be just ours." Then Hodgins came in and he could only hope that she got the point.

Later that week they stood in the exhibit that was her crowning moment. It was one of their biggest moments in their relationship. She told him a secret: that she hates speaking at these things. The statement took him aback; it wasn't like her to share things like that. But he encouraged her right away telling her that she changed history. She didn't want him to forget his importance and told him that he did it every day and for once, he told her what he was thinking: that he couldn't do it without her. They stepped closer to each other closing the distance between them, thinking maybe that this moment would end the way all the other ones should have.

He asked about his boss and she surprised him, "I guess what goes on between us… that should just be ours. Isn't that what you said?" It was her way of apologizing and telling him that what was between them was more important than anything she had with his boss. They were standing there and anyone watching would have held their breath waiting for what everyone knows is going to happen one day.

Instead, their friends came in interrupting the moment, breaking the magic. Their friends went back up the stairs and they looked at each other. Both knowing that without the interruption they would have gone farther than they ever have before. Instead of moving apart, she straightened the already straight bow tie he was wearing and he fixed her perfect hair. They looked at each other knowing that they'd missed the moment. But were reassured by the fact that there would always be more moments and one day the moment would end the way they want it to.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. **

**Babyrose**


	36. Enough For Now

**

* * *

**

Another Tag for the lastest episode, my way of wrapping my head around a few things. It is called Enough for Now, funnily enough not why the collection is called that. The story is called that because it best explains my sentiment and once you read the story you probably understand. The collection is called that because of the Fray song by the same name which i think characterizes the nature of oneshots perfectly, they stand alone leaving you statisfied and yet make you wonder what happens outside the page the occupy, at least that's what i strive for.

**Quickly I wanted to thank all of you that read both this and my other stories, your the reason i do this, and I wanted to just mention that I don't own Bones if i did there would be no need for a collection of oneshots would there.**

**Please enjoy and let me know.**

* * *

Enough for Now

"And not with Booth?" The words echoed in my head. I'd told Angela that I was on a date with Booth's boss and she'd asked how he felt about it about, upset, but I'd pretended not to understand why. But her particular statement was pertaining to the fact that I'd said with Andrew there was the possibility of sex, which is why I was going out with him.

But her words replayed themselves continuously in my head. She's right there is the possibility of sex with Booth. There has been for years now, but we've been carefully toeing the line he drew all those years ago. When he told me about making love I almost told him to take me home and show me, but convention wouldn't allow that. When he gave me Brainy smurf I wanted to drag him home and try it myself, but it wasn't the time. When I we were on the airplane coming back from China I wondered how difficult it would be to have sex in an airplane bathroom. When we were in the circus my brain briefly considered how nice it would be if the trailer was rocking because we were naked in bed together rather than making it appear that way. The story I read him while he was a coma was the closest I've come to admitting that it's what would happen between us if this were a different world.

So yes, there is a distinct possibility of sex with Booth, and that was the problem it wasn't appropriate. That's what I'd said to Parker when he'd asked why I couldn't be his father's girlfriend. Booth hadn't denied it or tried to tell Parker that he didn't like me like that, he'd just looked back at me acknowledging that it wouldn't be appropriate, not that he didn't want it.

So it wouldn't be appropriate no matter how distinct the possibility is. And yet every day I feel the line blurring a little bit more. If it wasn't metaphorical, I would say that all that is left of that line is the markers that the eraser didn't quite get.

But this recent fiasco taught me something. Andrew didn't seem to care if there was something going on between us; in fact, he'd made sure to ask Booth so that he didn't step on any toes. And if Booth's boss doesn't care, maybe the line isn't so much a line drawn by the institution but rather by ourselves trying to protect ourselves from the inevitable. At this point, it's time we stop fighting and let the rest of the line wash way, it used to be to prevent the other from getting hurt and compromising our ability to think rationally and clearly. But it never really worked we stopped being rational about what happened to the other hours after we became partners.

We stood in the exhibit in my honor and I let him know that I hated these things, especially when I had to speak at them. And he looked shocked registering that I'd let him know something that I'd never shared with anyone else. He took a step closer telling me that I'd changed history and not many people could say that. I stepped closer reminding him that he had the privilege as well, and that without him the world would be a more dangerous place, but he stepped right in front of me and told me he couldn't do it without me.

We stood toe to toe, not an uncommon stance for the two of us these days and he asked why I hadn't brought Andrew. I've never been good at subtle communication, normally I blatantly fail at it, but Booth had provided me with the wording a few days previous. "Well what goes on between us… That should be just ours. Isn't that what you said?" I was trying to point out that I realized what we have is special and unique and I'm not going to throw it away.

We were standing inches from each other as I uttered the words. My eyes flicking to his lips and back to his eyes, which were making a similar trip between my lips and eyes. Briefly, my mind considered that this would be the first time I'd felt this way before someone had kissed me. I felt nervous, excited, safe and loved all in one moment.

And then Angela and the rest of them came in to tell us that the Ambassador was about to speak. Thirty seconds later and we would have been kissing, but it didn't happen and I couldn't help but be upset by that turn of events. My hands itch to touch him and break the tension that had arisen when we realized that we'd nearly been caught doing the very thing we continually professed would never happen. So I reached up, straightened his already straight bow tie, and smoothed out the tension in his shoulders. He reached up and brushed my hair behind my shoulder, and tingle ran down my spine as his hand brushed my collarbone, scientifically impossible and yet I would testify that it happened.

We looked at each other for a moment longer before turning to go up the stairs, knowing that what goes on between us is just ours, and it would stay that way.

That was enough for now.

* * *

**Well that's enough for now, I hope you enjoyed my musings. Let me know.**

**And cross your fingers for the world series to be less than 7 games because if it is we'll maybe get our new episode on the 5 and not the 12, maybe.**

**Babyrose**


	37. Shared Bed

**I know it's been forever since i posted anything but with minmal time and no new episodes to inspire me my muse has taken a break until today when I came up with this. It for the season particularly. I still don't own Bones**

* * *

Shared Bed

The first time we shared a bed it was in New Mexico. It was the fold out couch in Angela's cabin. I'm positive that neither of us slept at all that night it was too hot, the bed was uncomfortable, and well it was awkward. There was a pull between us even then and we were each afraid that by being in the same bed we would give into it and then everything would be ruined.

The next time we shared a bed was in Vegas, the Jeffersonian put me in a hotel on the strip, the bureau put him in a rundown hotel in the suburbs. So I just suggested that he share my room, we were both adults we could share the bed and then he wouldn't have to spend time commuting back and forth to his hotel. The first morning I woke up to the feeling of him shifting rather suddenly away from me, the warmth on my stomach told me that his hand had been there until he'd woken up and removed it rather rapidly. Neither of us knew how exactly to deal with it so I didn't mention it and he didn't think that I had been awake. The next morning I woke disoriented momentarily by the fact that there was an arm around me. Quickly I'd realized that despite his injuries he was holding me to him. Part of me wanted to panic and part of me wanted to stay right where I was. Eventually I decided the rational thing was to just to go back to sleep because if I moved I would wake him up.

Not two weeks later, he rescued me from the gravedigger. After the hospital had cleared me to go home he drove me home and I'd insisted that I was fine that he didn't need to stay and so he'd left me, but as soon as he'd left and I found myself facing an empty apartment I realized that it was a bad idea. I tried everything to take my mind off the emptiness, working on my book, baking, anything it wasn't working. Within in an hour I was itching to call him and ask him to come over and just keep me company when my doorbell rang. There he was with a box of Tai carryout. He sat next to me and we ate, he didn't push me to talk or anything he just sat there with me. Eventually everything that I'd been feeling all day came spilling out of me, tears ran down my face, and sobs racked my body. When there was, nothing left he'd simple carried me to bed, crawled under the covers with me, and held me through the night.

After Angela and Hodgins almost wedding reception we'd fallen asleep together on his couch, me practically on top of him. But it didn't matter when we woke up he just drove me home and we never talked about it.

Over a year later, Zach was taken to a mental facility to await trial, and it had blindsided me and everyone else. I'd just gotten Booth back after I'd thought I'd lost him forever and then Zach was gone. Booth sat with me on the steps from the lounge for a while before he grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the car. This time he didn't take me back to my place, instead he drove to his apartment and escorted me inside. In his bedroom, he handed me a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, grab a set for himself, and left the room. I didn't have the energy or where withal to fight him on it, besides I knew that if he were holding me I would sleep better. I changed my clothes and climbed into the bed, inhaling the scent the sheets gave off. Moments later, he came in a crawled into the bed with me, my body acted without my mind wrapping myself around him. He didn't say anything he just held me and ran smoothing circles with his hand on my back. After what seemed like hours I finally just said what was on my mind, "I thought I lost you." He took a deep breath and sighed. "I know Bones, I know… but I promise you I'm never going to leave you voluntarily."

Later that year we were in Texas at the circus, the mobile home only had one bed. Not that either of us minded we were both secretly happy that we didn't have an option to share the bed. That was until Cam pointed it out. That night Booth decided to be all chivalrous and offered to sleep on the floor and I could have the bed. I'd told him that he was being ridiculous and that he need to sleep in the bed just as much as I did, and so we slept in the little bed and in the morning I woke to find ourselves all tangled together and him watching me but I didn't mind and just pulled myself closer.

Then there was the first time we had sex. I'd woken disoriented as to why I was naked pressed up my very naked partner in his bedroom and then the memories from the night before came flooding back to me. Both of us finally giving in crossing the line, kisses, and breathy declarations of love as we moved in sync trying to satisfy years of compartmentalized wants. A smile bloomed on my face as I'd pressed kisses to his naked torso starting all over again. We had only spent a handful of nights apart since.

Now we were lying in bed spooning, as the early morning light streamed in through the windows. I could feel him pressing kisses to the back of my neck and a hand was creeping under the hem of my t-shirt when there was a tug on the blankets from the corner. I looked over to see a mop of dark curls and the tips of some fairy wings. "Isabella what are you doing awake?" I asked our toddler.

She took it as a cue to climb up onto the bed, revealing herself to be dressed in her butterfly costume from the night before. "I wanna go trick or treat."

I could feel Booth shaking with laughter behind me as I sat up ushering our little girl to come up to me. "Sweetie you can only go trick or treating on Halloween, it not Halloween anymore." I told her as I took the wings off her, pulled the anntena off her head, and carefully removed the felt body of the costume leaving her affectively in pink pj's.

Her crystal green eyes started to shine with tears, "But my candy is gone! I wanna get more." She said throwing her hands in the air casing her ringlets to dance in the changing airflow.

Booth stopped laughing and scooped her off her feet bringing her to lie between us. "Bella baby your candy is in the cupboard so you don't eat it all when we're not looking."

"But daddy I want candy" she pouted and then yawned.

"Not right now it's not even 7 in the morning maybe this afternoon you can have some but not now." He laid down next to her and reached over to pull me down on the other side.

"Mommy can I have candy now?" she asked her eyes blinking closed.

"No sweetie later, go back to sleep." I answered

Just as I thought, she was about to fall back asleep she mumbled, "Can we go trick or treat later too?"

I rolled my eye and looked at Booth, "this is your fault hiding the candy if she'd known where it was she would have never gotten the idea."

"My fault!" he pretended to look all offended. "You're the reason she's so rational. She sees it as cause and effect just like her mother would. You put on a costume ring the door bell say _trick or treat_ and they give you candy, she figures it should work every night given that she doesn't actually have a grasp on the days of the month yet."

"I guess that's logical... Well we should probably go back to sleep she won't sleep for more than another hour." I conceded

"Yeah" he said closing his eyes, "Bones…. She was a beautiful butterfly you did a good job with the costume." And he drifted off.

I smiled at our sleeping little girl and snoring partner and smiled to myself she really did make a good little butterfly.

* * *

**I actually did that I tried to get my parents to take me trick or treating again when I was two. That same year I also realized that santa ate the cookies i left him and being my logical self I assumed that as long as I left cookies out for santa every night i would get presents every morning. Logical when you don't realize such things are tied to a date. **

**As far as Isabella's green eyes it's possible, my mom has brown my dad has the same grey blue as Emily does and i have green.**

**I certainly hope it was fluffy enough for all of you. Please review and if your like me pull for the yankees to win tonight and on monday so that we have a new episode on thrusday.**

**Baby rose**


	38. The Real Thing

**This is just a short little piece that popped into my head at a rather inappropriate time this week but I wrote it down for you all any way. It's set in the ideally not too distant future.**

**Suprise Suprise i still don't own Bones. Clearly**

* * *

The Real Thing

I don't know what's wrong with me, but today when he was talking, all I could think about was kissing him. Not lightly on the lips but full on: fingers tangled in his hair, pressing my body to his, tongues mingling, his arms pulling me closer.

Sure, I've occasionally thought that Booth was going to kiss me, and it wasn't an altogether bad idea. The first time I thought it was going to happen it took me by surprise but he didn't so it didn't matter. Then we kissed that one Christmas under the mistletoe and now every time we recover from what I've come to deem _almost moments_ I spend hours trying to get the image out of my head, to stop the thoughts from invading everything else that I needed to be done. Nevertheless, eventually I succeed.

Every now and then after one of those _almost moments_ I would wonder how he managed to invade my life and how I didn't seem to care. How I wanted him to call me when he was having a problem remembering something, for example if he likes brown sugar on his oatmeal, he likes brown sugar on everything. How when something good happens, or bad for that matter I want to tell him because… well I don't know why but somewhere along the line I'd accepted it.

But today had started out badly. We'd been at breakfast as he briefed me about the case that we'd been called in on but I had barely caught a word he was saying because I was too busy wondering what it would be like to kiss him again. Throughout the day my thoughts became only more and more detailed going from what would his lips feel like against mine to what would he taste like, and how would his hands feel in my hair and on my body.

I don't know how I made it through the day but I manage to survive. That was until he'd been asking me what I wanted to do for dinner and I hadn't been paying attention because I'd been too busy wondering how fantastic it would be to feel his five o'clock shadow against my skin as he pressed kisses to my neck, while his hands united my dress.

Unfortunately, my pre-occupation didn't go unnoticed as we walked into his apartment. "You-who Bones you in there?" He asked.

"Um… yeah. I'm here, where else would I be? It's physically impossible for the subconscious to become separated from the body Booth." I answered.

Not a good answer apparently because it only caused him to step closer, close enough his cologne now filled my senses distracting me again, and he gentle tapped my temple. "I know that Bones but it seems like your brain has been focused somewhere else all day. You're thinking about something but I can't tell what it is."

I tried to look away, move away, anything to give me some space clear my head of him as I answered, "It's nothing Booth. Don't worry about it."

It didn't work, instead he caught my chin and lifted my eyes to his our faces inches apart. "It's not nothing Bones. It never is with you; just tell me so I can help."

I stood there for a few seconds as I looked into his eyes and he patiently waited for my answer not letting me go. Then my brain caught up with my own reality, as Angela would say, and I realized that telling him wouldn't be enough and so I closed the distance between our lips and thread my fingers into his hair to hold him in place.

I'd though that he would have frozen or pushed me away but instead he did exactly what I'd been imagining all day: he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. Keeping pace with my every move.

Eventually I pulled back from him letting my arms fall to rest on his shoulders and looked up at his twinkling brown eyes, "Does that answer your question?'

He looked shocked for a moment before his face spilt into a grin, "You've been out of it all day because you've been thinking about kissing me all day?"

I nodded unsure of his reaction but I needn't of worried he just kissed me again and when he pulled back this time I grinned. "I've been thinking about kissing you and a whole lot more all day."

"Oh" he placed a kiss on the nape of my neck the stubble grating deliciously against my skin, "really," punctuated by another kiss as his hands went to untie my wrap dress. The dress fell open as he spread his hands around my now bare waist and he lift me wrapping my legs around his waist and carried me to the bedroom.

"Really." Was all I could answer for the time being, but my brain quickly processed that the real thing was better than anything that I could ever have imagined.

* * *

**It was short I know but i need to get it out of my head. I'm working of _Sublimated Attraction _and _Why this Time?_ so update for those shouldn't be to far behind this one. **

**Reviews are to me are like brown sugar to Booth. I like them with everything. :)**

**Babyrose**


	39. Photo Album

**So instead of doing my homework and working on my projects fo the end of the semester I wrote this. But this was way more fun anyway so I don't really care. So this is set after the next episode, but doesn't have any spoilers because well i don't know any (besides that Booth's Grandpa's name is Hank, but that's not really spoilery). **

**Suprisingly I still don't own Bones, who would have ever thought that.**

* * *

Photo Album

The photo album lay on the coffee table open just beyond the feet of the two that had been pursuing it s few hours earlier. The TV flickered quietly in the dark room throwing out splashes of light onto the glossy protective pages, and the faces of the now sleeping occupants.

They'd come into his apartment after finishing the case a few hours earlier him carrying a bag of Chinese takeout telling her that there was no way her her sweet and sour tofu was better than his chicken. They'd bicker over his meat eating habits and her vegetarian habits as they'd unpacked to food setting it on the coffee table. He'd turned on the football game but muted the sound before heading into the kitchen to grab them both a beer, when she saw it.

Sitting on the desk up against the window behind the desk was what was unmistakably a photo album; one she'd never seen before. She knew she shouldn't but she walked over and opened the cover to find the unmistakable charm smile of one Seeley Booth smiling back at her, only he was missing his two front teeth, indicating that he was maybe five or six years old. The little boy was holding a newt in his hands clearly pleased with his own ability to catch it.

The picture on the bottom of the page was of a slightly older Booth, twelve or thirteen judging by his height, standing side by side with Jared both wearing suits, Jared's was a little too small for him and Booth's was a little too big, given the sunny weather in the picture it was probably Easter. She smiled to herself, so this was the youthful Seeley Booth, Hank had told her about. He was lanky and a little awkward looking, but at the same time the hints of the strong, courageous, loyal, and handsome Booth he would become were peaking through.

She was going to turn the page when he walked back in, "Whatcha looking at Bones?" he asked causing her to jump slightly not sure if she should admit she was looking at the photo's seeing as he'd never shown them to her before or if she should just tell him nothing and take the beer. "Oh…" he finally figured out what her fingers were resting on. " I pulled that out when Pops was here." He shrugged uncomfortably and they stood their looking at each other for a few seconds before he seemed to settle on what to do. "Well bring it over here and we'll look through it while we eat."

She breathed a sigh of relief and picked up the book joining him on the couch. They spent the better part of the night flipping through the album as he told her the stories that went along with each picture. He'd caught the newt in the backyard and had tried to convince his mom to let him keep it, the other picture was Easter; they'd both outgrown their suits by Christmas to his mother's dismay.

There was another picture of him with his dad, which cause him to lose the happiness in his voice as he told her about that first fishing trip they'd gone on, before he started drinking. She just squeezed his shoulder in reassurance before asking about the car he was polishing in another photo. This earned her a twenty-minute story about his first car, not that she really cared, but by the time he was done, he was smiling again, which is what she wanted.

There was a picture of him with his prom date, looking exactly like the high school alpha male with, and this surprised her, and attractive brunette on his arm, not a blonde, in a large eighties prom dress. There was a picture of him when he shipped out to boot camp standing in his army greens with Hank. "This was right before he gave me my St. Christopher medal."

Then there was a picture of him holding an hours old Parker. He was sitting in a hospital rocking chair entranced by the the tiny hand that had wrapped around his finger. He couldn't even tell her who had snapped the picture, all he could remember was that was the moment that he really became a father.

There was a picture of him and Parker at Parkers first T-ball game. Booth chuckled about how Parker had managed to hit the ball backwards off the T but because all the other boys were just as bad as he was he got a home run, that and because no one bothered to call it a foul because he was the first one to even get the ball off the T the first time.

Then she turned the page and there was a picture of the whole team from their first year together, both of them were quite for a moment as she ran her fingers over the small note he'd put in on the bottom _The Squint's: Year 1_. He laughed at that telling her that when he first slid it in there they'd all be together about two weeks and the photo was originally for a press release about their first case. At the time, he'd been hoping to shake them as soon as possible. She laughed at the turning her head to look at him, "I really didn't like you."

He smiled back, "and I didn't like you so I guess were even."

She turned the page to find a couple of photos she'd never seen before. One was from Angela's Wedding; the photographer had taken photos before the ceremony of her, Booth, Cam, and Zach. The one in the album though was particularly funny. For some reason the photographer though it would be a good idea to have Zach stand behind Cam and wrap is arms around her, and have her and Booth mimic the pose. Cam looked like she was trying not to laugh, and Zach look like the world might fall apart in that moment, it was possibly the most awkward looking stance either of them had seen.

Then there was them. She remembered taking the picture but didn't realize how perfect it must have looked. Booth had wrapped his arms around her pulling her flush against his chest, and she'd rested her hands on his arms. Both of them were smiling in a nonsensical way of sheer happiness, unfortunately his black eye only looked worse because of it. Booth cleared his throat, "Angela gave me that, and Zach and Cam make me laugh every time I see it."

She knew that he was purposely avoiding talking about them in it so she moved on to the next photo. It was of all of them at the Diner, she didn't remember posing for it though. Then again, everyone else looked like they knew it was being taken smiling into the camera, except for her and Booth who were smiling at each other. "When was this?" she asked.

He looked at the photo and frown, "You know, I have no idea." He studied the picture trying to glean some idea of when it had happened.

"I like it." She said suddenly, "It represents the team really well."

"It does, doesn't." he agreed as he turned the to the last page.

Here there were three photos' the first was from his birthday last year. Her arm was in a sling and his arm was around her as they sat at the table talking with their friends. He remembered it because she'd sat outside with him in November for close to an hour before convincing him that they needed to go inside and open his presents. "That was a terrible birthday."

She frowned, "It can't have been that bad?"

"It most definitely was, you got shot, we fought, Jared was well Jared, and …" he trailed off knowing that if he finished his thought it would be to say that she went out with his brother. Fortunately, she sensed it and let it slide to look at the next picture.

It was in the hospital, Booth was lying comatose in the bed, and she was curled up in the chair next to him with her head resting on the bed sleeping. "Your dad took that." He said.

"Why?"

Booth shrugged his shoulders. "Angela told me you didn't go home the whole time." It wasn't a question more of a statement.

She sighed and looked at him; it was the first time he'd brought it up, "I couldn't" That was all she said. He slid his arm around her shoulders and gave her a lopsided hug.

There was silence for a few moments before she placed where the next photo had been taken: the night the Anok exhibit had opened. They were on the dance floor smiling at each other, looking almost giddy; underneath in his untidy scrawl it said _Changing History_.

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes before he stood and walked over to his DVDs, "Ok Bones have you did you ever see _When Harry Met Sally?_" She shook her head, "Well then were watching it." He slides the DVD into the play and hit the lights on his way back to the couch. She set the open album on the table then they settled into watch the movie.

Unfortunately, they never made it past the second meeting because they'd both fallen sleep, and so they never saw then end. But then again maybe it wasn't necessary because as Harry told Sally why he loved her, Brennan snuggled into Booth's chest and his arm came around her.

* * *

**Clearly I know nothing about t-ball and as for Booth owning _When Harry met Sally_ he's a romantic at heart its probably in his collection and in all honesty it's exactly how i see Booth and Brennan eventually playing out. **

**Reviews?**

**Babyrose**


	40. Sign of Affection

**Ok this is really short and could have gone in Sublimated attraction but I left that one to be just Hank so I'm putting this one up here. I couldn't get over this sence, Brennan's face at the end of it as she says "just Bones" is so... I don't have the words for it but it makes me respect Emily all the more for being able to convey so much with that look. **

**Still don't own bones, I now i'm a constant suprise on that front.**

* * *

Sign of Affection

"Booth must be cute with his grandpa, huh?" I could just imagine him, so happy to see someone that affected his life so much.

Brennan got his cute little smile on her face like she was sharing a secret something that no one else needed to know but it was too much for her not to tell. "His grandfather calls him shrimp. Booth seems to like it, which I don't understand." That was also clear by the look of confusion on her face as she finished the statement.

Time to explain it to her why people like it when they hear their childhood nicknames, not that we all do, some of mine were bad but sometimes. "Well, it's because it makes him feel loved, like when he actually was a shrimp."

"So the moniker is a sign of affection?" She questioned making sure she had the concept right.

I nodded "Very good, Brennan." Then I realize why she might not understand the concept of a nickname, "You never had a nickname?"

She shook her head, "Oh, no, just what Booth calls me; just Bones." She looked so sad and happy in that one moment. Almost like she couldn't believe that no one had love her enough to give her a nick name as a child, but pleased beyond anything that she knew that it was a sign of affection from her.

I let it go I wasn't going to over analyze for her why she was so happy about that. But in my head, I realized that she was so far gone and she didn't know it. It was only a matter of time before everything I've been hoping for for nearly six years would fall into place.

Only this would be far better than it would have been all those years ago because they'd fallen in love first, and with that there would be nothing to stop it. Maybe all it would take was her registering that his nickname for her, then one she'd hated so much at first was a sign of affection from the one person she wanted it from most.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Also if you read _Why this time_ i swear i'm working on it you have know idea how hard it is to right an elaborate proposal.**

**Till next time.**

**Baby rose**


	41. Mistletoe

**Just a little diddy for the season when I should be working on my final projects/papers. It's fine though because by thrusday i will only have to write a speech and pack up my life.**

**It's set in the next episode, the one for thrusday, however there's maybe a 0.5 chance of this actually happening. By the way i still don't own the show and haven't askeed for it for christmas**

**The quote is indeed a Benjamin Franklin quote, and if you don't understand that yet you will later. **

* * *

Mistletoe

"Are you going to kiss me?" She looked up at him her grey eyes sparkling at him with daring.

"I was going to ask you the same thing?" He taunted back with a small grin. "It is your mistletoe after all."

"I just happened to be standing in the doorway with the mistletoe Booth after I waved Cam and and Michelle good-bye. You're the one that came and joined me knowing full well, there was mistletoe hanging here. Any rational person would conclude that you join me under the mistletoe so that you could kiss me."

"Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see then won't you." He grinned not moving in any direction to give any indication as to what might happen next. "It was a lovely Christmas Bones. I'm glad you stayed and didn't go spend it with your skeletons."

"Thank you." She said in a quiet voice, before plunging on as self-assured and confident as normal, "It was nothing really, plus I got to spend it with my dad, and meet Margret. Who I must admit is interesting although we should probably keep our interactions short in the future, I don't know how much Benjamin Franklin I can actually handle."

"Well I think you two will make great friends. There are a lot of similarities between you…" He trailed off noticing that the interesting cousin in question was currently doing to dishes with Max in the kitchen.

"I don…" she started to say.

But he cut her off quickly, "Trust me Bones, you're really similar to her, plus you two sound so similar, it uncanny."

"We most definitely don't sound the same Booth." She stated rather forcefully disturbed by that notion.

He chuckled a little, "It's not a bad thing Bones, besides we can tell you apart. You've never quoted Ben Franklin in your life."

"Oh well," she looked towards the kitchen, "I guess your right it's really not that bad. Besides she is family."

"Thatta' girl Bones." He lifted a hand to her shoulder and ran it down her arm to take her hand in his.

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him, "You're family too. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know. You're my family too Bones." Then out of the blue, he leaned down under the mistletoe and kissed her, using the hand he was holding to pull her closer. It wasn't a rushed kiss, soft and pleasant and still it took her a second to respond but she did, wrapping her free arm around his neck holding his head in place from fear that he would back away.

It might have been seconds or years later when the broke apart to someone clearing their throat. The both looked over rather embarrassed to have been caught too she Margret holding a dishtowel, looking at them "You may delay, but time will not." She spouted mysteriously before turning back to the kitchen.

"Benjamin Franklin?" he lifted an eyebrow as he studied his confused partner.

"That would be the logical assumption, but what she means by that I have no idea." She looked back at him and shrugged.

"I should get going, but thanks for a fabulous Christmas Bones" He smiled softly at her.

"You're welcome." And she reach up and lightly kissed him on the lips. When he got an inquisitive look on his face, she smiled and simply said "Mistletoe" before ushering him out the door, "Merry Christmas Booth."

* * *

**I personally think that they're going to give each other great presents this episode but that's my own idea. **

**Well did you have any thoughts**

**babyrose**


	42. Definition of Love

**So this has been lurking as an idea in my brain for quiet some time and i finally managed to make it work on paper. It's not the best but at least it's done.**

* * *

Definition of Love

"Bren we need to talk" Angela stated as she walked into my office. I finished filling out the report for Booth closed the folder before looking up at Angela who had collapsed on the couch and was looking at me studying me.

"What's up, Angela?" I spun my chair to look over to her.

She studied me a few minutes longer, "Bren what are you doing?"

"Currently I'm filling out paper work for Booth… what are you doing?" I tilted my head trying to figure what she was getting at, she never did just ask me what I was doing.

She shook her head, "No Brennan. What are you doing with Booth?"

"Angela what are you talking about? I'm working with Booth, later we're going out for drinks to celebrate closing the case, and this weekend he's taking me with him and Parker to the zoo." I answered having no idea where this was going.

"That's what I'm talking about, you and Booth you're a family, but you're not. You go out to eat together, you take his son out, and you hang out together all the time. If you're not in the office, you're with Booth… I repeat what are you doing with Booth?"

I don't know what she thinks is wrong, "Ange what's wrong with Booth and I being friends, were not a family, just friends."

"Bren there's nothing wrong with you and Booth being friends, but you're not just friends…"

"Well that's true we're partners as well."

Angela threw her arms up in the air as she stood up and began pacing the office, "No Bren that's not it."

Now I was agitated myself, "Well Angela what is it exactly that your getting at then, if we're not just friends and we're not just partners what are we?"

She stopped her pacing and turned to stared at me. "You're in love with each other."

There was silence for a moment before I even thought to respond. "Angela you're being ridiculous, love is a release of dopamine, norepinephrine, pheromones, serotonin that stimulate the brain's pleasure center."

"I'm I being ridiculous?" She raised her eyebrows. "Sweetie there's a picture of the three of you at the park on your desk from a couple of weeks ago."

"So?" I asked.

"Sweetie" she collapsed on the couch "you're way past the chemical part of love that you hide behind."

"Love is a chemical reaction. Research shows that there are three stages: lust, attraction, and attachment, all linked to varying levels of chemicals in the brain. You have to go through the first two to get to the third."

"Are you telling me that you've never lusted after Booth, that you aren't attracted to him and that you aren't attached to him."

I was at a lost for what to say she'd turned my argument around on me, "Well… Angela you can be attached to your friends, I'm attached to you."

She sighed, "Well thanks; I'm attached to you too. But not in the same way that you're attached to Booth. Besides don't you think that maybe it's possible for all three to occur at once not in some sort of order that science has found. Don't you think that there is the possibility that maybe just maybe science isn't always right, that there are exceptions to the results. And that maybe just maybe it's possible that there is more to love than science can explain.

"It is plausible that all three that can occur at once and that there are exceptions to the results almost always. As for there being more to love than science can explain, I don't have an answer to that." I looked up at her willing her to let the subject drop.

No such luck though because she sat back down on the sofa and rested her head in her hands studying me intently. "And why don't you have an answer to love being more to than science can explain? Is it because you're in love with Booth and science isn't explaining it away for you."

"No…" I searched for a rational argument, "It's because then it would mean that love is different for everyone and it can't be quantified or measured and therefore I can't tell you if what I feel for Booth or anyone else for that matter is love because love is something determined by me." I answered in a huff.

"Now we're getting somewhere," she looked all excited. "So if you agree that love is more than science can explain and is defined by you. Then according to how you would define love: are you in love with Booth?"

"Angela this is nonsense love is a release of dopamine, norepinephrine, pheromones, and serotonin. Was there something else you wanted to talk about or did you just come in here to find out my views on Booth and create one of your ridiculous _Booth and Brennan_ belong together scenarios." I said turning on my laptop, taking my frustration out on the power button.

She stood now, happily smiling. "Nope that was it. I should go now… Hey Booth. Listen Bren don't let all that dopamine, norepinephrine, and whatever else get in the way."

I looked up in shock. Standing in the doorway to my office holding a few folders was Booth looking a little dumbfounded. "What's got dopamine, norepinsomething or other have to do with anything?" He said crinkling his eyebrows and walking into the office.

I sighed this time, "Dopamine, norepinephrine, serotonin, and pheromones are the chemicals involved in the feeling of love… Did you need something?" I was trying not to take my agitation out on him.

"Oh yeah. These just need your signatures." He handed me the folders and then stood quietly while I signed in all the appropriate spots. As I handed them back he asked, "Why does Angela not want you to let those chemicals get in the way?"

I leaned back in my chair, "It's a long story." I didn't really want to go through this with him right now. "We still on for drinks later and the Zoo on Saturday?"

His face lit up, "Definitely I'll pick up up for the Founding Fathers at 7. Ok?" I nodded my head in assent. "Parker is so excited to go to the Zoo he really wants to show you the monkeys. They're his favorite."

I laughed, "Just like his father." He smiled surprised I'd remember how much he likes monkeys. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah see you later Bones." He saluted me with the folders and strode out of the lab, mean while I felt a rush of a certain set of chemicals.

* * *

Two days later we were at the Zoo with Parker running ahead of us to get to the monkey enclosure. "Hey Bones thanks for coming with us, he really loves it when you come out with us…" He hesitated looking at me anxiously, "I love it when you come too."

I smiled up at him, "I love going with you guys. He's such a wonderful little boy. Booth, he's smart, funny, and loving just like his dad."

He chuckled a little bit, "Awe thanks Bones."

Our hands brushed. "I'm serious Booth." I smack his hand with mine lightly, and he grabbed it.

"I know Bones." He threaded his fingers with mine. "Why did Angela want to know about the chemicals involved in love?"

"Hmm?..." I looked at him confused what he was talking about, and then I remembered the conversation he'd caught the tail end of, "Oh she didn't want to know the chemicals involved."

"Then why didn't she want them to get in the way?" He asked.

Dam him for being so perceptive. "She seems to think that I'm hiding behind those chemicals as an excuse for not doing something."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you using those chemicals to hide from something?" He laced his fingers between mine.

"COME ON YOU GUYS! The monkeys are just over here!" Parker yelled from the corner of the Zoo street.

"Come on Booth, the monkeys are waiting." I tugged on his hand trying to pull him with me, in an effort to get him to forget the topic.

Instead, he told Parker to go on without us and we would be there in a minute, and the blonde mop of curls ran off round the corner as he pulled me to face him. "Bones what did Angela believe you were doing with those chemicals?"

"She believes that I'm using the scientific definition of love to hide from admitting my feelings."

"You've gotten good at avoiding the question Bones." He said bluntly, "What feelings are you hiding from according to Angela."

I couldn't look him in the eyes, "Angela believes that I'm in love with you."

He lifted my chin with a finger, "And what do you believe Bones?"

There was silence as he held my chin making sure that I was looking him in the eyes. Eventually I caved and blew out a sigh, "That I experience an increased level of Dopamine, norepinephrine, serotonin, and pheromones when it comes to our relationship."

He released my chin and squeezed my hand, "Ok Bones, ok." He tugged my hand and started walking towards the monkeys. I couldn't read his reaction, I'd gotten better at it over the years, but right now, I had no way of knowing what he was thinking. And then as we came to a stop behind his son who was chattering away about the monkeys to anyone who would listen, and he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I feel increased levels of phremens, seroton, norepine whatchama-call it, and dopatine when it comes to our relationship too."

Normally I would correct him on his mispronunciation but I was in shock, "You love me too?" I said looking at him.

He turned and smiled, "Yes I love you too." I couldn't help myself I reached up and kissed him.

Just as his arms came around me we were interrupted, "EWW! Dad, Bones can't you do that when your alone?"

I pulled back from Booth and knelt down to the miniature booth's level, "Sorry Parker. Why don't you tell me about the monkeys?" The boy began to list off all the facts he knew about monkeys to me, and his father came up behind us and put a hand on each of our shoulders.

* * *

**Well what did you think?**

**I'm home for winter break so hopefully my muse will be more cooperative and i'll more for you to read soon, if not Happy Holidays.**

**Baby rose.**


	43. Hands

**Finally, finally I managed to articulate what I think was going through Booth's mind during The Gloop on the Girl. Still not the moment i was hoping for in the episode but it was all in the spirt of "their Falling in Love" as my friend says everytime they do something adorable on the show. **

* * *

Hands

She has such small nimble hands; they're beautiful to look at, even when they're incased in latex gloves. Slim and strong as she picks up a bone to study it running her fingers along trying to feel for what her eyes might have missed. Normally that's how her hands distract me but not today, today they're picking bone fragments off my suit while we stand in the bone room. It's not so bad to have her paying close attention to my body until she says she has to take off my clothes, and then all the sudden her hands are a problem.

They slip the suit jacket from my shoulders as I struggle to make a coherent sentence about the case and try not to think about the fact that she's undressing me in the bone room and not at all in the manner that I've ever imagined.

Those darn hands of hers come up to take off my tie and it's all too familiar from my coma dream. She's standing so close and removing my tie as though it's the most natural thing in the world, and I almost want to believe that it's Bren, but she's standing there in her lab coat with her rubber gloves, talking about the reasons why terrorist do what they do and my mind screams that it's Bones and that I can't just kiss her out of the blue as she removes my tie for evidence, no matter how much I want to.

And then she's unbuttoning my shirt and being Bones, as she looks down at her graceful hands and asks me to Christmas dinner at her place. And it's so beautifully her as she looks up and at me and then focuses back on the buttons of my shirt and then look back up at my face. My mind wants to scream yes, but I'm reminded that Parker isn't here and yet… the way she's looking back up a me and I just want to stop her worrying by moving my head down to nudge her head up with my nose and press a kiss to her lips before telling her of course I'll be there. But that's on the list of things that I can't do yet so I tell her I'll think about it as she walks around and slips off my shirt telling me that I have a perfect something or other.

Then those dam hands are moving to my belt buckle as she gets down on her knees, and tells me that there's vascular tissue on the buckle. Those hands, _god dam it,_ she's too close to something and not close enough all at once. Then those hands are on the button of my pants the latex of her gloves brushing the bare skin of my waist. Then those hands are at my zipper, _God_ _think of saints _"St. Joseph, St. Peter, St. Paul, St. John…"

And then blessedly, or maybe not so much Cam walks in, but at least it distracted us both long enough that her hands weren't a probably until she tried to cut my hair. Then they were pulling bone fragments out of my hair on the platform which while distracting Daisy, Hodgins and the witness were there so I had to keep my reaction to her hands in check. Fortunately, Hodgins had something helpful so I didn't shiver when the latex brushed my shoulders as she slipped on the spare lab coat she had so I wouldn't have to wander in my boxers when the lab was inhabited.

A few days later, it was Christmas, we were all sitting at her table covered in the Christmas dinner that she'd prepared, and she'd given her toast about being Christmas being based in a holiday involving naked singing, drinking, and human biscuits. And I'd given a more traditional toast when we sat down and she nixed the prayer but allowed a moment silence as we sat down. She took her my hand in hers as we all closed her eyes, but I could feel her thinking and watching in her anthropologist manner so I said "Silent night." She squeezed my hand and then rotated her hand so that her fingers laced with mine. I couldn't help myself I opened one eye and then the other. She had her head bowed and a smile on her face, and I squeezed her hand back.

This is how every Christmas should be, me beside her, holding hands, smiling over the beautiful dinner in front of us. This is how every Christmas will be… sooner or later.

* * *

**Ok people, so I don't like begging for reviews but I do like hearing from you and the last few chapters the response has been a little sad. I realize that it's the holidays and everyone is busy but if you can I like hearing from you.**

**On a more conversational note, I'm watching the second season of Buffy and David is just darn adorable in it, minus the vampire face. I also think that he might have braces in it because he never smiles like he does in Bones, Angel for that matter later seasons of Buffy. Also the episode I'm watching now has the gang walking through the same gardens and up the same stairs that are used for the outside of the Jeffersonian.**

**Good luck with your holiday plans**

**Babyrose**


	44. It Means You Can't Leave

**For some reason my brain came up with this diddy for you all. I think it something that would and could happen, hopefully sometime soon, but alas such things aren't up to me.**

**As for owning Bones, Christmas has come and gone and santa forgot to give me the rights so I'm only borrowing the characters and making them do what I want for once since HH can't seem to. (not that I mind)**

* * *

It Means You Can't Leave

"Marry Me?" And she stuck another bite of her salad in her mouth and watched me waiting for my response.

Meanwhile I choked on the bite of burger I'd taken before she'd said the two words that no one would have ever fallen from her lips in a long term let alone while we were sitting in a booth at the Founding Fathers grabbing dinner before I took her home. "Excuse me." I managed to stutter.

"Marry me." She said leaning back in her seat, taking a sip of the wine she'd ordered.

"Bones… we're not even dating…" Yes, I do love her and her absolute resolution when she makes a decision is one of the reasons that I love her, but this was a little out of the blue.

"So that's a no." She looked disappointed for a moment before reaching for her phone and pretending to check something. "I have to go… um… work on my book." She stood to leave.

I grabbed her hand and she sat back down in chair looking at me, "Bones it's not a 'no' it's a why on earth did you just ask this. I'm having flashbacks to when you decided to have a baby and then asked me for my sperm in the span of five seconds. I'm being to wonder if the scans were lying last week that said they were clean." I smiled at her trying to reassure her.

She let a smile smile grace her face, "It's not a no but it's not a yes?" I nodded. "…You want to know why I'm asking."

"Well yeah."

She took a deep breath and began in her teaching tone, "In the last three years I've analyzed both my behavior and your own. With your help I've come to recognized that at a very minimum my reactions, emotions, reliance, and what I can only deem as a necessity for your presence in my life would be classified as love. Moreover, I hypothesize that you feel much the same about me, and while my evidence seems to support that theory, you've yet to tell me as much. But then again I've never told you, so it is only rational that you've never told me."

"So basically you're in love with me and you think I'm in love with you?" She nodded "Well the famous Dr. Brennan is never wrong." I squeezed her hand. "But that still doesn't explain the question."

She looked puzzled for a minute before plunging onward, "While we've never kissed excepted when forced, I must admit that I've contemplated it multiple times and believe you have as well…" She paused while I paid the bill and was quiet as we walked out to the car but as soon as the doors were closed, she carried on, "I also realize that we've never been on an actual labeled date, but we go out all the time and many would consider our outings to consitute dates." It was like listening to her stream of conscious behind her reasoning, I'd never witnessed her vocalizing her thoughts before she processed and yet here they were literally falling from her lips. "I love Parker. I love spending time with him, listening to him, teaching him, and even cleaning up after him. And while we've never had sex I'm sure we would be extremely sexually compatible."

"Whoa there Bones. Two topics that should never be next to each other in a conversation: My son, whose mother wouldn't marry me, and sex."

Her stream of though continued uninterrupted, "I realize that there is the possibility that you've never acted on your romantic feelings for me because you want a wife, a house in the suburbs with a white picket fence, a dog, and lots of children running around, and thought that I couldn't provide you with that and would refuse on principle. However, while I can't promise you any of that I could probably handle a townhouse, Parker, and a self-sufficient cat, as long as it was with you." The final words tumbled out of her mouth and I realized that she'd been thinking about this for a while and this was the prepared list of arguments that she had to convince me, composed of every reason she could think of.

I opened the car door and walked around to escort her up to her apartment, as we strode into the building, I broke the silence that had settled since the reasons had ended. "Bones those are all great reasons for why we should be a couple and one day get married but you Bones are the queen of there being no need for marriage so tell me the reason for the sudden change of heart." I asked turning to look at her as the elevator doors closed.

"Because it means you can't leave without a fight… It means that you can't leave without at least trying to make it work first." The reason came out as barely a whisper, but there it was in black and white she'd finally realized that marriage meant you were tethered to the person; that they couldn't just leave her as so many others had.

The elevator doors opened and she walked quickly to her door fiddling with her keys seemingly unable to get them in the lock. I caught up with her just as she managed to slide the key in. I caught her chin in my hand and turned her to face me, "That goes both ways Bones."

"What goes both ways?" She said without taking her eyes from mine.

"We get married Bones that means you can't just pick up and leave you have to fight to make it work first. We get married Bones and there's no easy way out, no lies about feelings, no getting up in the morning and deciding that it's too much effort and it's over. It means waking up knowing its effort and doing it any way." I tried to tell if she understood what I was saying but her eyes had gone the glassy blue grey that occurs when she's found the answer to a case.

On a breath, "That's a yes." Fell from her lips.

I stepped closer forcing her back against the wall. "That's a yes. But there are a few things I want to do first."

She opened her mouth to ask another question but I captured her lips in a kiss refusing to let her questions ruin the moment. When air became a necessity I pulled back. "There's a few things that I want to do before we can get married the first being that we should acknowledge that we're a couple for a little while, the second being that I want to take you to bed and make love to you over and over again for a few weeks, and then when I'm ready I want to ask you with a ring properly."

She nodded her head slowly, "I guess that would be reasonable. I did spring it on you rather suddenly."

"Suddenly is an understatement Bones. You came out of nowhere, trained snipers can't keep up." She smiled catching my joke and she kissed me again pulling me into her apartment.

Some time later we were tangled in bed and the early sunlight began to fill the room when she spoke, "Booth don't wait to long."

"I won't Bones, don't worry."

Hours later in the middle of the forensic platform as everyone was discussing the latest cases, interns scurrying, techs typing madly, Hodgins talking about dirt Angela, telling him it was all gross, Cam trying to keep order and Bones looking at Bones I got down on one knee with my grandmother's ring and asked, "Temperance Brennan. Bones. Will you marry me?"

She sighed and gave me that look that said she didn't understand that or she thought I was being stupid, "You couldn't wait one whole day?"

"You're the one who told me not to wait to long."

She nodded resolutely, "You're right I did." Silence in the lab. I could almost her Angela's inner monologue or outrage and missing everything and happy dance that we were together. "Of course I will." Bones voice filled the lab.

* * *

**I hope everyone's holiday season is going as well as mine is. A little crazy but good. **

**Thank you to all of you that reviewed on the last one the email alerts litterally make my day. So if your inclined to make my day feel free to leave a review. **

**Baby rose**


	45. So Close

**First of all thanks for the response to the last chapter, I was a little unsure about it, but your response was phenomenal.**

**This a little piece to celebrate the end of the year and the end of the decade. It's from Cam's point of view because I think that she feels the same way as we do the most often because for some reason the writers always put her in the scenes that while sweet and endearing would be uncomfortable to witness first hand.**

* * *

So Close

We're all heading out to the Founding Fathers for drinks, Angela, Hodgins, and Wendell had left a few minutes earlier to meet Sweets and Daisy, and I was going to grab a ride with Booth and Brennan. A decision I immediately regretted the instant I walked out of the autopsy room to wait at the bottom of the platform for the partners. Why I always seem to be the one that ends up in the middle, or at the very least in closest proximity to them I still can't figure out why. Angela appreciates it though.

Tonight my particular regret was triggered by the fact that I could see the two of them in her office. Currently she was sitting at her computer working on either paperwork or her next book, and he was leaning over the desk cajoling her into leaving convincing her that it was time to give up work and go out with her friends. He was in her bubble giving her that smile he reserves for her; I've never seen anyone else draw that smile out of him, except for the overly rational Dr. Brennan.

She didn't last long against that smile; she never does, for someone so stubborn she always caves if he requests something of her wearing that smile. She pretended to pout for a second before she too smiled and stood. He stood upright rubbing his hands together before walking over the the coat tree and pulling off her coat while she packed up her bag.

He held the coat up for her and she slipped her arms into it carrying on whatever discussion that they'd been having moments earlier. He was laughing at something she said, as she turned round to face him. They both stopped talking for that moment as that look that they both have that this just pure love settled on their faces. _Why don't I ever think of these things when I decide to catch a ride with them?_

They just stood there for a moment, far too close for _just partners_ and then he reached up to brush her hair behind her ear before, I assume making a comment about it being cold out, and beginning to button her coat for her. _Note to self never ride with Booth and Brennan again. _Brennan didn't move to stop him, I'm certain that she was quietly telling him that she was a grown women and could button her own coat, but she didn't prevent him from doing it. Instead, she smoothed the lapels on his jacket and straightened his scarf.

They were just so close to doing exactly what we all wished they would: Kiss. Do you know how much simpler life would be if they would just kiss? They stood there for a moment on the verge of doing exactly that before they broke apart. Something broke the moment though and eventually Booth said something along the lines of "Come on Bones, let's go celebrate." And picked up her bag handing it to her.

They're conversation or bickering picked back up again as they walked out of the office, he hit the lights and she locked the door just like they do every time, never breaking stride. They walked towards me completely unaware that I was watching them, just like always. And just like always, their hands were so close you would swear that they were holding hands. But they're not, which is always disappointing but there always so dam close to it.

The ride was uneventful as usual, uncomfortable for me because they were bickering or flirting I'm not sure which it really is anymore, I'm inclined to say flirting these days. Months ago I told him to be careful and be sure when he told her but at this point they're both sure that they're in love with each other and they're so close to admitting it, but apparently not yet.

We walked into the bar and they slid onto stool next to each other and turned to face the rest of the crowd while I went to take a spot next to Angela. Booth meanwhile ordered for both of them and when someone brushed by Brennan a little forcefully he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her just a little bit closer, and then he left the arm there and she never complained.

I turned to Angela, "Remind me to never to wait and catch a ride with them again."

She laughed, "That bad hun?"

"One of these days I'm going to tell them to just kiss and get it over with." I took a sip of my merlot, "Which of course would be extremely unproductive."

"True."

"They're just so close. It's driving me nuts." Angela could only nod as we turned to watch the pair. Booth was currently whispering in Brennan's ear causing an ear-splitting grin to grace her face and she turned to look at him. _So Close_.

* * *

**Well there it is. Again I appreciated the response on the last chapter. And if you like me believe that they are so close it's getting ridiculous please review. (At this point if they don't actually get together by the end of the season in some fashion I might protest. maybe)**

**Have a wonderful New Years eve and I'll most likely see you in the next decade, unless my muse strikes tomorrow.**

**Babyrose**


	46. Reflections and Resolutions

**Well 2009 is at an end bringing with it the close of a decade as well as a year. And so I wrote a reflection for our favorite pair on their last roll-a-coaster year. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Reflections and Resolutions

_What a year._ The thought ran through both their heads as they let out a simultaneous sigh as they looked out at the national mall from the Jeffersonian's roof.

They were both leaning on the top of the wall wrapped in their winter coats. Each clutched a plastic flute of champagne press on them by Angela moments earlier. The portable radio crackled with the sounds of people counting down the final moments of the year, of the decade.

She smiled remembering their stint in the circus. _There isn't anyone else I would trust to throw knives as me._

_She caught the Gravedigger, and saved me._ He thanked god that the bastard was in federal custody.

_I had to work with Perotta, one too many times._ She hoped that Booth would never be incapacitated again forcing her to work with the blonde agent.

_Bones bought me a lap dance._ He barely contained his laughter at the memory of her asking if they'd got their money's worth.

_Cam adopted a daughter._ He thought. _Cam saved Michelle from the foster system._ She thought.

_Booth informed me that he wasn't a prude, he's yet to prove it though._ She smirked at the memory of them waiting for the students at the Collar Institute to finish their sexual intercourse.

_She realized that's she's human and feels jealousy._ He grimaced at the memory of telling her that she'll lose herself in another person when he's right, while his brain wanted to tell her to lose herself in him.

_I learned that he was suicidal as a child._ She was still frustrated by the knowledge that someone could drive him of all people to even contemplate such drastic measures.

_We stole a body._ True now the story was hilarious, dragging a body from its funeral at the time was extreme, he would never think of translation in the same way again.

_He convinced me it was worth it._ She remembered the heart-breaking search for the murder of his friend's sister.

_I got her to dine and dash._ He remembered her laughter as she fled the bar while he slammed the money down and her hand in his as they ran out to the truck.

_I asked to have his baby._ Now the memory hurt and she was beginning to understand why everyone thought she was crazy, and it wasn't because she was going to be a single mother.

_She saved me from the tumor, from Stewie._ He remembered his relief that she was able to go into the surgery with him.

_Thank god, he survived the brain tumor. _She thought grateful that they had caught it in time. She didn't know what she would have done without him.

_Thank god, I survived the coma._ His thoughts echoed.

_The Book,_ she contemplated the novel she'd penned while he was in a coma. _The Dream,_ he remembered the same story.

_A psychic lead us to twelve dead bodies and assured us that it was going to work out. _She hoped that it would in the New Year.

_I taught her about plumbing._ He shook his head remembering the water spraying into their faces as they lay under his sink and her sparkling smiles as water dripped from her hair.

_Sometimes it's worth giving up your dreams for the ones that you love._ She remembered the poor Amish boy that lost his life over a fake medal.

_It's not appropriate._ He remembered her reasoning for his son about why she couldn't be his girlfriend. _But isn't it?_ He questioned.

_He almost kissed me._ That was the moment she held onto from that night despite everything else there was to remember. Being a hair's breadth from something magical.

_She reminded me that she's always there for me, no matter what issues I deal with from the coma._ He remembered her instance that he call her if he couldn't remember something and her reassurance when he did.

_I admitted that I would do anything for him._ She remembered her regret at admitting that to Dr. Wyatt.

_Pops told me not to be scared._ This decade he wouldn't be scared.

_He taught me how to play the video game._ The memory of his hand over hers while he taught her to play punky pong. Wanting that feeling again, she reached out and intertwined his fingers with hers as the radio announced that there was a minute left.

_She held Christmas and wanted me there so I wouldn't be alone. So I would feel loved._ He turned to see her looking at him smiling.

The count began and they joined their friends in the count down. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Chorus' of "Happy New Year's" rang out behind them.

"Happy New Year Bones." He whispered to her.

"Happy New Year Booth." She breathed back.

They leaned forward and brushed their lips in the traditional kiss before pulling back to watch the fireworks. As she settled her head on his shoulder he said barely audible, "May this decade be as good as the last." She could only nod.

As the fireworks show ended and their thoughts to turned to the year ahead.

_My resolution is to kiss Bones way more often._ He thought to himself.

_This year I will hold his hand more often._ She vowed.

* * *

**Well there's the last one shot of 2009 for me, posted 15 minutes before 12 mountain time. Review if your inclined.**

**Happy New year to all my readers, may it be plentiful, happy and bring you all that you wish. See you on the other side.**

**Baby rose.**


	47. Trapped

**Bones is Back! So this semester I'm going to school in DC and have a roommate that just happens to love the show just as much as I do. Thank god! Any way so this isn't for tonight's episode but rather next weeks episode specificaly the very end of the promo. It's short but it's to keep you a float until i get sublimated attraction up and running again.**

**Still don't own it because if i did the Angela, Wendell, Hodgins, weridness wouldn't happen.**

* * *

Trapped

She was inside the lab with these men and he had no idea who they were or what government agency they were from. But they had trapped her inside with the rest of the squints, the rest of his friends, and there was no way that he was going to let that happen.

No way that he was going to leave her in the lab doing the work of some agency that was working to cover up a conspiracy. No way was she going to be in there unprotected without him he couldn't just leave her.

An hour earlier he'd left her at the lab to go home a get ready for his weekend with Parker when he'd gotten the text message, _been locked in the lab by gov't agents solving murder of president?_ He thought it was her attempt at a joke, she'd been getting better at them recently, so he texted her back laughing but not really understanding the joke until he'd gotten the response, _Do Not try to contact the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab again for the next 48hrs._

Bones wasn't kidding, Bones doesn't kid. That had sent him into a world of confusion, had she snuck the message out and they caught her, what branch of the government would do this, solving the murder of a president, locked in the lab, and then it hit him: What if she's not ok, what if any of them are hurt, what if this isn't a government agency and some loonies are holding his Bones hostage over a ridiculous conspiracy.

That was the thought that did him in he hadn't even stopped to process any further than that he was out the door and on the road to the Jeffersonian. Within minutes he was there smiling at the night guard he saw so often, trying not to raise any distress before he ran the rest of the way to the lab and there it was. The doors were padlocked.

He could see her and the rest of them bent over the table on the platform and he could see men in regulation suits standing there watching their every move but not his. He thought for a second, and realized that there was no way she was staying in there with those men, threatening messages be dammed.

There was only one solution left he unholstered his fire arm turned his face away from the door being sure to cover his eyes, and then he shot out the glass paneling of the door.

* * *

**Smiles, thoughts, appreciation and general love is alway good to be told, if you don't have those thoughts feelings or emotions that's cool to tell me or don't.**

**Babyrose**


	48. The Reason For Now

**Alright I'm throwing my hat in to the ring on possibilities for the 100th. Here it is. If your chosing not to read spoiler/slash trying to keep it a suprise for your self i admire you greatly you're a better person than I am. The points of view might be a little confusing if they are you'll have to let me know and I'll go in and clarify. All you really need to know is that it starts with Sweets.**

**If I owned Bones I would already know what was happening and wouldn't be treating the 8th of April as the most important day of my year. So here is my idea, other wise they're fox's.**

* * *

The Reason for Now

They sat across from me certain that they'd proved my whole book wrong. That the conclusion I'd made was erroneous. That I had no knowledge of their first interaction so I could possibly have made a correct judgment. So they'd sat on my couch for well over an hour now, longer than I ever got them to during a regular session, and told me of their first case.

It didn't really prove their point though, in fact it probably only went to prove my conclusion right, but I refrained from telling them that. No use in having Booth take my head off. They'd basically only proved to me that in five years of working together on a constant basis they've gained a mutual respect and understanding for the other's methods. They'd proved that they've always bickered and that there's always been a health amount of respect and mutual attraction between each other, which has after all these years lead to the conclusion that I arrived at in my book.

What they haven't told me is why they've never acted on it or why she declared that they would never work together again after that first encounter. In fact based on the story that they just told me you would think that they would have continued to work together not a problem, but they didn't in fact she disappeared to another country and Zach refused to take Booth's messages resulting in the detainment by homeland security and they're now solid partnership.

They'd end the story looking satisfied that they'd proved me wrong, Booth telling me that he'd slapped the cuffs on the murderer and read him his rights before handing him off to a lower agent for booking. I shook my head that wasn't it, that was never it with them. They solve a case and then they have what the rest of us refer to as Booth and Brennan moments. They usually involve just the two of them at the bar, the diner, one of their apartments, it doesn't really matter it's when they really bond. And it's all of those moments that have gotten them to here, so what I really wanted to know was what had happened in that moment that had caused the rift that they started with and prevent them from going forward. "No that's not it." I pressed, "It's not. Tell me the rest." They exchanged puzzled looks, wondering if they should let me in on what really happened after that first case.

_Flashback – Six years ago_

He'd brought her back to the lab to sign a few forms and release the remains to the family. She was walking in front of him striding in that confident self-assured manner that she carried with her everywhere. She sat down at her desk booting up her computer and taking out all the forms she needed to sign opening folders with a flourish, he plunked himself down on her couch to wait for the forms. He adjusted his tie and stretched out on the couch for a few moments, watching her unnerving focus on the work at hand, marveling at how some one so beautiful ended up squirreled away in a lab when she should be out in the world with thousands of people fauning over her.

As she stood to give him the forms the rose and walked over to her. "You know despite being an insufferable know-it-all, and a pain in the ass, you actually helped me out on this case Bones." He was trying to pay her a compliment and thank her for helping her out.

Unfortunately, that's not the way that she took it. "Don't call me Bones, Agent Booth. And just because I have a higher IQ than most and a sufficient understanding of the human skeleton to ascertain both cause of death, the weapon, and the murderer's build, in order to solve your case." She accentuated her statement by pushing on finger into his chest, "Means that I am not so much an insufferable know-it-all as you are a lunk head cop that thinks that science is useless."

He took the files from her, set them down on her desk, and took a step closer into her personal space. Unlike most she didn't back away from his intimidating move like most do instead she stood her ground and tipped her chin up at him. "And you'd do well to remember that without me you wouldn't have been able to solve this case and I'm sure if you and your other FBI brethren actually listened to scientist more often you might actually solve more cases."

He chose to ignore that comment fascinated by the way, her eyes went a brilliant blue, and her face flushed as she waved her hands in front of her making her point. "You know Bones, you really are hot when you're all riled up."

"That's another thing" she poked him in the chest again, "Why must you insist on calling me Bones. I've earned multiple doctorates, speak languages you've never heard of, and I'm world renowned for my work in forensic anthropology clearly earning me the title of doctor and yet you chose to call me Bones. What kind of an absurd name is that?"

He chuckled, "You play with bones, I thought it was appropriate. Plus I love how irritated it makes you." He stepped closer so their bodies were brushing and she still didn't step back.

"Well I guess you're just going to have to find another forensic anthropologist to work with because I won't work with someone who refuses to ack…" She was cut off by his lips on hers She was stunned momentarily before she was kissing him back. His hand came to her hips holding her in place flush against him and her hands wrapped themselves in the lapels of his jacket.

When they broke for air, they both took a step back as though a fire had been lit between them. She spoke first, "Why'd you do that?" Came out on a breath, her hand gingerly coming up to touch her lips as though they'd been branded in the process.

He ran his hand through his perfectly sculpted hair messing it up, "It seemed like a good way to shut you up." He clear his throat, "Wow…um… that was totally unexpected."

He moved forward acting as if he was going to kiss her again, this time she stepped back keeping the space between them and raising her hand. "I have a boyfriend." She grimace thinking of her deteriorating relationship with Pete and how this probably wouldn't help things. He nodded sliding his hands into his pockets and they stood looking at each other in silence trying to process what had just happened.

Booth finally picked up the files off her desk, trying to ease the tension in the room by returning to the bickering "Well it was nice working with you Bones. Even if you are a stubborn know-it-all, smart-ass, with an attitude problem." He smirked, and was giving the satisfaction of seeing the temper flash back into her eyes "I'll give you a call if I need any help in the future."

She placed her hands on her hips, "Don't bother, if the FBI needs help in the future either they'll need to send a different agent or find a different anthropologist to work with."

There was the Bones that he'd come to appreciate in the last week or so the one that wouldn't take crap from anyone. He saluted her with the folders, "Whatever you say Bones." And then he strolled out the door, knowing that there was no way he was letting anyone else work with her ever again. She was his.

Just as he was reaching her doorway, he heard her growl. "Don't call me Bones."

In the coming weeks, her relationship with Pete deteriorated and she ignored every phone call she got from Booth. Before finally deciding that some time on a dig in Guatemala was exactly, what she needed.

He spent the next few weeks attempting to get in contact with her to no avail, she never returned voicemails and her weird assistant Zach told him that she was continually unavailable, and then Zach told him that she was in Guatemala, and he saw his opening to get her back into his life.

_End Flashback – Present Day – Sweets office_

Booth and Brennan looked at each other for a moment to long before looking back at me, having decided on the course of action here. "Nothing else happened, I took her to Sid's for a drink we fought she told me never to call her again that her name was Dr. Temperance Brennan not Bones."

Brennan smirked, "It took him two months, having homeland security detain me, and promising me a partnership to get me to work with him again."

Now Booth smiled and shrugged, "That's it. Like I said sorry about your book." The two of them rose and walked out of the office. _That's not it it never is._

* * *

The elevator doors swished closed with the two of them inside, "Bones what do you think would have happened if I'd kissed you again all those years ago?"

She sighed she'd just be wondering the same thing, "It's useless to speculated Booth." The doors opened and they walked out of the building. Neither said anything they just crossed the street walked past the National Archives and out onto the mall admiring the Capitol Building lit up in the sunset. They started walking towards it when she asked him, "What do you think would have happened?"

He smirked and swung an arm around her, "Things would be a lot different, that's for sure."

She stopped and turned towards him, "How so?"

"Well for one thing I would probably be able to kiss you now." He shrugged as if it was nothing of importance and went to start walking again.

She grabbed his hand stopping him in his tracks forcing him to turn around and look at her, "Who says you can't?"

* * *

**Alright recently response has been lack luster, I know that many of you would appreciate updates more frequently but that is simply not possible for me. I do however make sure to give you what my muse pulls together. So if you're so inclined please tell me what you thought of it, even if you thought it was terrible. **

**Moving on I'm super excited for thrusday's episode, Booth shooting out the door just to get to Bones, what could be better? And if you couldn't tell i'm super excite for the 8th of april, which is currently too far away. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Babyrose**


	49. Gut Feeling

**Alright my friends I have this lovely one shot for you. It's an insight into Brennan's thoughts during proof in the pudding. **

**As always I don't sadly own bones because if I did I would have gotten to go to the 100th episode party today.**

* * *

Gut Feeling

People demanding my help on cases is not a new phenomenon for me however basically being kidnapped and forced to do it, when I would have much rather eaten the pizza that Booth brought me, edit the last chapter of my book, and finish the last of my limbo reports, did not please me to say the least.

I've never been one to shy away from completing an assignment once given it so I went about doing exactly what was requested of me: find the cause of death for the skeleton on the table before me. As I set the bones on the table, I never thought that they would challenge my very preconceptions of both science and the government.

As we examined the bones, I became more and more puzzled until I determined when the bones dated to and Hodgins told us his findings on the samples. The remains could very possibly be those of former President John F. Kennedy the 35th president assassinated by Lee Harvey Oswald on November 22, 1963.

That was when Booth shot his way through the lab doors. I wasn't surprised that he was here, he always manages to show up when I'm in trouble, but I don't know who told him. What I was more worried about was his head when the secret service agents tackled him to the ground.

He appeared to be fine as I told him our suspicions on the skeleton's identity. When Mr. White came up to tell Booth that he was stuck with us I was surprised when he seemed glad by that they weren't going to make him leave, but then again he did shoot in the door for me.

With Booth here our efforts were redirected to proving that the bones were either Kennedy and Oswald did kill him by proving that the assassination happened as the government told us. Alternatively, if the skeleton didn't die in the manner that the government informed us then I needed to prove that it wasn't Kennedy.

I talked Mr. White into allowing the experiment in the first place confusing Mr. White with as much scientific "gibber-gabber" as I could. Then I watched as Hodgins and Booth went about getting the replica of Oswald's rifle and setting up the experiment. He fired the rifle flawlessly hitting the melons in exactly the same time frame as the government story.

Then I watched as he became saddened and angry as Hodgins pointed out that while he was capable of such things Oswald was certainly not a government-trained sniper, and had conditions to contend with that we would have never been able to re-create in the lab. I determined that there was a second shot and that was the moment that I could see his heart fall as he left the bone room.

I couldn't understand what had made him so upset but I couldn't leave him either so I followed him to my office and sat next to him on my couch and tried to understand why he was so bothered by the fact that the government might have lied to us. I thought that it had to with the fact that he's distantly related to John Wilkes Booth the assassinator of Abraham Lincoln. He'd told me that on a rainy night when we were eating dinner and watching a movie at his place I can't even remember how it came up but it did and he told me not to tell. I never have and when I did he got up and left in a huff, I found myself rashly promising trying to get him to stay with him. Hoping that I would be able to get him to explain what was going on in his mind, have him explain what was bothering him.

He didn't come back and so I went back to the bones trying to determine if there was anything else, I could learn from the clean skeleton on the platform. Cam was the one that explained it to us. Booth killed people on the government's orders believing that the orders came down for a reason. 50 people as Sweets said was a lot of blood on his hands, and it was the kind of history would keep a person up at night.

I know that his past still haunts him and in that instant I knew that, I had to prove that those bones weren't Kennedy's. Not to prove Hodgins wrong about his conspiracy theories or to understand why we'd been locked in the lab. I simple needed to reassure Booth that his government would not have lied to him.

It was the arm bone that I knew held the answers for me, the one that had strange calcifications on it. As Booth took out the secret service agents, I ran with the two arm bones into the Okie room and set up the pudding containers.

He came in just I placed the arm bones into the mixtures. I explained what was happening and when I looked at the container and saw that the unhealthy bone had floated and the healthy bone had sunk I made the gut decision based on what I knew Booth needed to hear and the fact that whatever I determined the truth to be no one beyond our lab would ever no.

The bones weren't Kennedy's. I was rewarded for this decision by being pulled into a crushing hug, telling me that I had made the right decision. There was nothing that could have changed my decision, sure Hodgins would be disappointed that his government wasn't conspiracy ridden, and Cam would know that I made that call, but Booth's faith in the government was what mattered.

As I told Cam, there was a 1/100 change that they were Kennedy's remains, but without the forbidden DNA test, we would never be sure. And so statistically those remains weren't Kennedy's and the government never lied to us and Booth carried out the orders of a just government.

I made that gut call though on my need to protect him from any more pain than that he's accumulated. Moreover, I vowed to be there for him every time he struggled with the things he's done for his country even though he knows it was necessary.

* * *

**Well there you go. Let me know what you thought. I don't now if the alert system is being finicky for you all but I haven't been getting any alerts, but when you do read it if you liked it please let me know.**

**Alright now I've made the decision that the next one shot, which will be number 50, will be the last of this collection. Sad I know but don't panic I'm going to start another collection simulatenously with finishing this one. **

**So the question before you my lovely reviewers is do you have a name for the new collection. I currently have nothing and would love to hear if you have anything clever. **

**Also I have two one shots in the works. One is another 100th episode possiblity and the other is a regular one shot doesn't try and guess at the future or anything. What I want to know is if you have a preference as to how I end this collection and begin the other or not. Let me know either way.**

**Finally, _Sublimated Attraction_ was updated with Proof in the Pudding and since the alerts aren't working I thought I'd let you know to go over and check it out. **

**Longest note I've written at the bottom, ever. If you stuck with me thanks.**

**Babyrose**


	50. Where the Story Ends or Has itJust Begun

**So here it is the much anticipated final installment of _Enough For Now_ (I don't know if it's really anticipated but I'd like to think that it is) Any where he is the end I can't believe that I made it to 50. **

**Enough on my accomplishment's this is your final installment, it another 100th episode themed one-shot so if you don't want to be spoiled you'll have to wait to read this last chapter.**

**For the last time in this collection I will reiterate that very sad fact that I don't own Bones, and probably never will.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Where the Story Ends… Or Has it Just Begun?

He'd been pushy and annoying the entire case. First, he'd demanded her help and demanded her answers be the ones necessary to confirm what he wanted to hear and close the case in the manner that he'd believed it had happened, in his gut. She couldn't even begin to understand what that was supposed to mean. When the answers had lead him in a different direction he hadn't questioned it though he'd just pushed right on through and worked with what she'd given him and eventually together they'd solved the case based on logic and rationale and now there was a sense of accomplishment at solving her first murder case that had happened in this decade.

She'd been overly scientific and a pain in his ass from the instant he'd introduced himself to her. Grant it, it had been his mistake for expecting Dr. Brennan to be an old crotchy man as a opposed to, well the rather stunning, Dr. Temperance Brennan. Still she'd questioned his every thought from the moment he'd explained the case. Not that he was complaining now. He would always take a case solved right even if it took longer.

Despite their differences, they'd worked well together and so he'd taken her out to celebrate the successful closing of a case, one that would likely help him make the move up to special agent. Somewhere along the line she'd mentioned that he was quiet physically attractive and that while he was nearly as intelligent as her she still found him intellectually stimulating. He'd told her that he thought she was hot, something about the eco warrior look really worked for him, and while she was a pain in the ass smart-alec she pushed him and he really liked that about her.

They both admitted that a relationship between the two of them would be extremely satisfying and most likely successful in their intoxicated state. But then they'd argued about the existence of love, and love at first sight. He didn't come right out and a say it but the implications of the conversation was that maybe what was between them could be considered love. Her belief that love didn't exist prevented that and how he could ever love someone so logical and rational, so they'd dismissed the idea of them as a couple before they'd really even given it a chance.

So when they'd had another shot of tequila in their blood streams she'd suggested an experiment and he'd laughed at her, but moments later, he kissed her just to get her to stop talking about it as an experiment. Well he got more than he ever bargained for and she would have mentally reprimanded herself for ever suggesting it if she could still think. Books don't describe what happened, and films certainly can't do it justice. Yet the message was clear to both of them: there was nothing beyond this other person for them, this person that they'd only just met. Puzzle pieces don't fit together as well as they do and yet they are so different.

So when air became a necessity they broke neither knew what to say to the other because it was just too surreal. He stood there and looked at her, her face flush and eyes sparkling with a grey-blue shade that showed she'd never experienced anything quite like that. She stood watching waiting for some explanations of what just happened. People didn't have to have her ever; they merely enjoyed her when it was convenient for them, leaving when it suited them.

Watching, waiting, for the other to to something as the air crackled with the tension between them. Eventually their breathing evens out and neither can take the silence any more. He steps forward and for first time since he met her she stepped back keeping the distance between rather than closing the space and challenging him. "Temperance…" He utters her first name with reverence.

"Seeley." She states with a little force and for a second he's afraid that they've slipped back into the silence again when she whispers, "People don't love me… things like this don't happen to me… I don't need this or anyone else…"

He struggles to know what to say but his own frustration wins out. "Do you think that things like this happen to me?" He asked in an angry whisper. "People haven't always loved me… for god's sake I'm a recovering gambler… you don't think that people have pushed me away?"

They stare at each other for moments longer before she takes a deep breath. "I don't believe in love." She states with some finality hoping to bring the issue to a close as she gathers her wits about her.

He leaves that night going back to his apartment wishing that his little boy was there his copious amounts of energy to distract him from the thoughts that were plaguing him of that forensic anthropologist. So instead, he collapsed on his couch and turned on the Fylers game and tried not to think of the scientist and the kiss but couldn't keep it from his thoughts.

She makes her way back to her apartment late that night and breathes a sigh of relief when she see's that Pete is sound asleep already saving her form the inevitable fight that they would have if he was awake. So she takes herself into the living room, sits with a cup of tea, and turns on the TV in hopes of finding something to drown out the thoughts of an FBI agent that with one kiss made more promises and offered her more than anyone ever had in the past. She finally settles on the conclusion that it was the combination of the alcohol and the adrenaline of solving her first murder case and nothing more.

Her rational conclusion did nothing for the rush of emotions that she experienced when he came striding into her lab after she was sure that he was gone for good. He was going to talk to her about this that much he was sure of and he was going to do it where she couldn't escape. So he was doing it on her forensic platform.

There were several tense moments where they just stared at each other. The lab staff continued about their work after assessing that there was nothing interesting happening just then. He began in whispered tone telling her all sorts of things that she wants to believe but can't. And so she argues back in that same whispered tone trying not to catch anyone else's attention, after all she is the head of the lab. But then he pushes the line, "You're just scared!" _How dare he_ is the only thought that races through her mind.

The slapped echoed across the room causing every occupant of the room to fall silent and turn to look at the couple standing in the middle of the forensics platform. He turned back to face her knowing that he'd stepped over some invisible boundary with his last words that had caused her palm to collide with his face so abruptly. Her eyes sparkled with fire as she growled, "Don't you dare Agent Booth… Don't you dare even begin to tell me how I'm feeling." He opened his mouth to answer her but she cut him off. "Emotions are nothing more than a mix of chemical reactions triggered by varying circumstances, and are completely irrational. So don't you dare try and tell me what I'm feeling because it does not matter and it will pass." She inhaled deeply the anger still causing her eyes to burn. "Now Agent Booth I suggest you leave this lab immediately and don't consider returning, or I will have security remove you forcibly from the building. I will call you if I have any further information for you, otherwise don't expect to communicate with me again."

He stood there glaring at her for a moment longer, how dare she think that she could control him, banning him from the lab space, and prohibiting him from talking to her again. She however glared back just as fiercely the spark never leaving her eyes. He heard the security guards come up on either side of him waiting to escort him out. Not willing to admit defeat, he raised an arm to halt the guard's process and took a step closer to her until their bodies were brushing and stated in a voice barely loud enough to the lab to hear. "This isn't over Bones. This is far from over." Before he turned on his heel and strode out of the lab.

Behind him, he heard her state very simply. "My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan. And there is nothing to be over Agent Booth." She didn't wait for his response instead; she turned back to the skeletal remains on the table causing everyone else to hurriedly return to their work. "Zach what are the implications of the hairline fractures of the distal phalanges?"

* * *

"What do you want me to do spit in my hand? We're Scully and Mulder."

"I don't know what that means."

* * *

**Well how'd I do on finishing out the series? Seriously I know that there's no incentive to review the last chapter but I do love to here from you.**

**Now I know your all upset that this is the end of this but don't panic I have another series that I've started it's called _If Only You Knew_. So you can find it either on my profile or under my stories. I look forward to hearing from all of you on this piece and future pieces and I thank all of you for your loyalty and your continued readership.**

**Your humbled author**

**Baby Rose  
**


End file.
